Paralyzed
by AntoRodriguez7
Summary: Oneshots about Monster High's Heath Burns' daughter and Winx Club's Tecna&Timmy's son falling in love with eachother.
1. Paralyzed

**_My first MH-Winx Club Crossover!Yay!by the way,Victorious Monster High Winx Lover owns  Freddy Dust and Lockette Sparks. Now..._****_Enjoy!_**

* * *

><p><em>You,you walked into the room<em>

_On a friday afternoon_

_That's when I saw you for the first time_

_And I was paralyzed_

The 16-years-old Hayley Burns was walking to the Mad Science classroom,when she bumped into someone.

"Watch where you're going!"The guy said,before noticing her.

"I-I'm sorry."The guy then said.

He was _paralyzed_.

"It's ok."Hayley said.

"The name's Freddy Dust."The guy said."I'm 16-years-old...by the way."

He had short spiked brown hair,magenta-colored eyes and light skin.

"Hayley Burns."Hayley said."And I'm 16 too."

_I had a million things to say_

_But none of them came out that day_

Freddy blushed,as he walked away.

His eyes still focused on the brunette girl.

Her brown hair with orange streaks,her minty green eyes and her pale skin...

Freddy couldn't stop thinking about Hayley,as he walked to the Red Fountain airship.

_'Cause I was never one of those guys_

_That always had the best lies_

As the airship flew away from Monster High,Freddy sighed.

His eyes filled with tears,as he kept thinking about Hayley.

"I love you."He whispered.

_Time starts tickin'_

_My hands_

_Keep shakin'_

_and you don't even_

_know that_

Meanwhile at Monster High,Hayley couldn't stop thinking about Freddy.

"I think I'm in love."She whispered,as she stared at her Mad Science book.

_I'm tryin' to speak_

_but girl you got me tongue tied_

_I'm tryin' to breath_

_But I'm_

_f-f-f-frozen inside_

_Try to move_

_But I'm stuck in my shoes_

_Got me_

_Paralyzed,Paralyzed_

_P-P-P-Paralyzed_

Freddy sunk in his bed,staring at the ceiling.

"She's my only one."He whispered.

_I see you walkin'_

_But all you do is_

_Pass me by_

_Can't even talk_

_'Cause words don't fall into my mind_

_I'd make a move_

_If I had the guts to_

_But I'm_

_Paralyzed_

_Paralyzed_

_P-P-P-Paralyzed_

_Now,I learned_

_Alot from my_

_Mistake_

_Never let a good thing slip away_

_I found alot of time to_

_Look back_

_And my only regret is_

_Not tellin' you_

_What I was goin' through_

_You didn't even know that_

_I'm tryin' to speak_

_but girl you got me tongue tied_

_I'm tryin' to breath_

_But I'm_

_f-f-f-frozen inside_

_Try to move_

_But I'm stuck in my shoes_

_Got me_

_Paralyzed,Paralyzed_

_P-P-P-Paralyzed_

_I see you walkin'_

_But all you do is_

_Pass me by_

_Can't even talk_

_'Cause words don't fall into my mind_

_I'd make a move_

_If I had the guts to_

_But I'm_

_Paralyzed_

_Paralyzed_

_P-P-P-Paralyzed_

_As the years go by_

_I think about you_

_All the time_

The 18-years-old Freddy Dust was at his friend Lockette Sparks' castle,when he noticed..._her_.

_If I get the chance_

_I hope I won't be_

_Paralyzed_

_Paralyzed_

_By you_

"Hey."Hayley said,as she walked towards Freddy.

"H-hey."Freddy,shyly,said.

"So how's it going?"He then asked.

"Good."Hayley said."You?"

"Good."Freddy said.

_You walked into the room_

_On a friday afternoon_

"_Gosh,I can't even find words to speak to her._"Freddy thought.

_I'm tryin' to speak_

_but girl you got me_

_tongue tied._

_I'm tryin' to breath_

_but I'm_

_f-f-f-frozen inside_

_Try to move but I'm stuck in my shoes._

_Got me_

_Paralyzed,paralyzed_

_P-P-P-Paralyzed_

"Wanna dance?"Hayley asked.

"I-I d-don't k-know..."Freddy said.

_I see you walkin'_

_but all you do is_

_Pass me by_

_Can't even talk_

_'Cause words don't fall into my mind_

_I'd make a move_

_If I had the guts to_

_But I'm _

_Paralyzed_

_Paralyzed_

_P-P-P-Paralyzed_

"Please."Hayley begged,flirty.

"Fine."Freddy mumbled.

Hayley smiled,as she lead him to the dancefloor.

They then started to dance.

_Paralyzed,paralyzed_

_(You got me tongue tied)_

_Paralyzed,paralyzed_

_(Now I'm frozen inside)_

_Paralyzed_

_Paralyzed_

_You got me paralyzed_

_P-P-P-PARALYZED_

"Hayley,I have something to tell you."Freddy said."I love you."

Hayley blushed and kissed Freddy.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Big Time Rush OWNS the song 'Paralyzed'.<em>**

**_Plz Review!_**


	2. Call Me Maybe

**_Another chapter!yay!_**

**_ENJOY!_**

* * *

><p><em>I threw a wish in the well,<em>

_Don't ask me, I'll never tell_

_I looked to you as it fell,_

_and now you're in my way_

"Please call me...maybe."Freddy said,as he gave his phone number to Hayley.

Hayley nodded,as she started to blush.

_I trade my soul for a wish,_

_pennies and dimes for a kiss_

_I wasn't looking for this,_

_but now you're in my way_

Freddy then walked away,his smiled brighter than the sun.

_Your stare was holdin', Ripped jeans, skin was showin'_

_Hot night, wind was blowin'_

_Where you think you're going, baby?_

Hayley walked to her house,her eyes focused on her iphone.

As soon as she walked in her room,she turned the radio on.

Carly Rae Jepsen's song "Call Me Maybe" was on.

The iphone buzzed.

Hayley gasped.

_Hey, I just met you,_

_and this is crazy,_

_but here's my number,_

_so call me, maybe?_

Meanwhile,Freddy stared at his iphone as well.

"She won't call me."He sighed.

_It's hard to look right,_

_at you baby,_

_but here's my number,_

_so call me, maybe?_

His iphone then buzzed.

"Should I answer?"Freddy said.

_Hey, I just met you,_

_and this is crazy,_

_but here's my number,_

_so call me, maybe?_

"Ok,bye dad."Hayley said,as she hit the end button.

"That man is really annoying."She then mumbled,as she placed her iphone on her nightstand.

_And all the other boys,_

_try to chase me,_

_but here's my number,_

_so call me, maybe?_

"Wait...I didn't even gave my number to Freddy."Hayley said,as she grabbed her phone.

_You took your time with the call,_

_I took no time with the fall_

_You gave me nothing at all,_

_but still, you're in my way_

_I beg, and borrow and steal_

_At first sight and it's real_

_I didn't know I would feel it,_

_but it's in my way_

_Your stare was holdin', Ripped jeans, skin was showin'_

_Hot night, wind was blowin'_

_Where you think you're going, baby?_

Freddy had ended his call with his best friend Travis Prim.

When his iphone rang.

_Hey, I just met you,_

_and this is crazy,_

_but here's my number,_

_so call me, maybe?_

_It's hard to look right,_

_at you baby,_

_but here's my number,_

_so call me, maybe?_

_Hey, I just met you,_

_and this is crazy,_

_but here's my number,_

_so call me, maybe?_

_And all the other boys,_

_try to chase me,_

_but here's my number,_

_so call me, maybe?_

_Before you came into my life_

_I missed you so bad_

_I missed you so bad_

_I missed you so, so bad_

_Before you came into my life_

_I missed you so bad_

_And you should know that_

_I missed you so, so bad_

_It's hard to look right,_

_at you baby,_

_but here's my number,_

_so call me, maybe?_

_Hey, I just met you,_

_and this is crazy,_

_but here's my number,_

_so call me, maybe?_

_And all the other boys,_

_try to chase me,_

_but here's my number,_

_so call me, maybe?_

"Hi?"Freddy said.

"Hi babe,how's it going?"Hayley said,through the phone.

Freddy smiled.

_Before you came into my life_

_I missed you so bad_

_I missed you so bad_

_I missed you so so bad_

"Good,you?"Freddy said.

"Good,I missed you so bad."Hayley said.

Freddy blushed.

_Before you came into my life_

_I missed you so bad_

_And you should know that_

_So call me, maybe?_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Carly Rae Jepsen owns the song "Call me maybe"<em>**

**_Please Review!_**


	3. Superstar

_**Wow!Another chapter!yay!Hope u guys enjoy this chapter.**_

* * *

><p><em>(That you're a star, a superstar<em>

_That you're a star, a superstar)_

It was a normal sunday night in Salem,Oregon.

And to Hayley Burns that meant...

"Another _perfect _day to work at the Coffin Bean."Hayley,sarcastically,said.

"Yeah,yeah...just give me my coffee."A guy said.

Hayley then threw a coffee cup at the guy.

"Thank you for choosing The Coffin Bean."She said,as she waved at the guy.

The guy then left.

_Oh no, it's on tonight_

_Here we go_

_To the beginning of this crazy night_

_So, baby, we can let it go, go, go_

_Hey-ey-ey_

_You're shining like a star_

_I wanna be where you are, are_

_Oh no, oh no_

_Let's take over this club_

_You're shining bright in the dark, dark_

_You light up the night_

The scent of warm vanilla filled the coffee shop.

Hayley was drinking her usual(and secret recipe)hot chocolate with vanilla.

"Burns!The Maul(The Mall)closes in 10 minutes!"Hayley's boss said.

"Ok,Mr. Anderson."Hayley said,as she threw the plastic cup to the trash.

_You wanna wild out, then wild out_

_All eyes on you_

_It's going down, down, right now_

_You can't lose_

_You wanna wild out, then wild out_

_That's what you do_

_Talk of the town now_

_And you already know that you're a star_

_A superstar_

_That you're a star, a superstar_

_That you're a star,_

_And you already know_

After closing the Coffin Bean,Hayley Burns was _walking _to her aparment(which she shared with her best friends).

Then a bright light was getting closer to her.

It was...a flying motorcycle.

The guy who was riding the motorcycle then took off his helmet.

Revealing his long brown hair that reached his shoulders.

"Need a ride,baby?"He said.

"You're insane,Freddy."Hayley said."I almost thought you were a stalker or...something worse."

Freddy laughed.

"So you need a ride or not?"He asked.

"Of course,I need a ride."Hayley said,as she kissed Freddy's cheek.

"You know,you're MY _superstar_."Freddy,randomly,said.

Hayley blushed.

_Forget the moon, ignore the sky_

_Cause the whole world is all yours tonight_

_Get it girl, it's your time_

_Shine until the morning light_

_A superstar_

_You wanna wild out, then wild out_

_All eyes on you_

_It's going down, down, right now_

_You can't lose_

_You wanna wild out, then wild out_

_That's what you do_

_Talk of the town now_

_And you already know that you're a star_

_A superstar_

_That you're a star, a superstar_

_That you're a star, and you already now._

As soon as they walked in the aparment,they were attacked with questions.

"Where were you guys?"Luna Stein,Frankie Stein's daughter,asked.

"What were you guys doing?"Bella Vike,Draculaura's daughter,asked.

"I was at the Coffin Bean,working."Hayley replied."And Freddy gave me a ride."

"So now that everything's clear."Freddy said to Hayley."Can you make me something to eat?I'm starving."

"There's some pizza in the fridge."Clawdette Wolf,Clawdeen Wolf's daughter,said.

_Oh no, it's on tonight_

_Here we go_

_To the beginning of this crazy night_

_So, baby, we can let it go, go, go_

_Hey-ey-ey_

_You're shining like a star_

_I wanna be where you are, are_

_Oh no, oh no_

_Let's take over this club_

_You're shining bright in the dark, dark_

_You light up the night_

After eating pizza,Freddy and Hayley went to sleep.

"Hale,I love you."Freddy said,as Hayley rested her head on his chest."You're my angel and no matters what happens...I'll protect you."

Hayley blushed.

"Thanks,Freddy."She said."I love you too."

Freddy kissed Hayley's forehead.

_You wanna wild out, then wild out_

_All eyes on you_

_It's going down, down, right now_

_You can't lose_

_You wanna wild out, then wild out_

_That's what you do_

_Talk of the town now_

_And you already know that you're a star_

_A superstar_

_That you're a star, a superstar_

_That you're a star,_

_And you already know_

Hayley was sleeping,while Freddy watched TV.

Freddy then looked over at Hayley.

"Gosh,she's so beautiful."He thought."She's like a star...a_ superstar_."

_Forget the moon, ignore the sky_

_'Cause the whole world is all yours tonight_

_Get it girl, it's your time_

_Shine until the morning light_

_A superstar_

_You wanna wild out, then wild out_

_All eyes on you_

_It's going down, down, right now_

_You can't lose_

_You wanna wild out, then wild out_

_That's what you do_

_Talk of the town now_

_And you already know that you're a star_

_A superstar_

_That you're a star, a superstar_

_That you're a star,_

_A superstar_

_That you're a star, a superstar_

_And you already know_

The next morning,Hayley woke up by the smell of waffles and bacon.

"Mmm...I think I'm hungry."Hayley said,even thought she wasn't hungry.

Hayley then got up and went to the bathroom.

After brushing her teeth with strawberry toothpaste,Hayley looked at the 'full-body mirror'.

"I can't go to the kitchen,wearing this."She said.

She wore a pink Aeropostale t-shirt,purple pajama pants and purple slippers.

Hayley then went back to her room.

She grabbed Freddy's jacket and went to the kitchen.

"Hey!why are you wearing my jacket!"Freddy asked.

"Because I'm _your_ girl."Hayley said,as she sat next to him.

Freddy sighed.

"And that's why I love you."He said.

* * *

><p><strong>The fang-tastic Monster High ghouls(except Hayley) belong to my ff friend Victorious Monster High Winx Lover.<strong>

**By the way,Mr. Anderson(The Coffin Bean manager)is supposed to be the son of the Anderson Sisters(From Disney's movie Hocus Pocus).**

**I don't own Monster High,Winx Club and/or Aeropostale(even thought Aeropostale is just mentioned).**

**I also don't own 'Superstar' by Big Time Rush.**

**Please Review!**


	4. All I Want For Christmas Is You

**OMG!Another chapter!Yay!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>I don't want a lot for Christmas<em>

_There is just one thing I need_

_I don't care about the presents_

_Underneath the Christmas tree_

The monster girls(and Freddy)were having a christmas party at the apartment.

Freddy Dust played with his electric blue tie.

He wore an electric blue tuxedo with black vans.

"Stop playing if you wanna stay here."Ruby Gorgon,Cleo de Nile and Deuce Gorgon's daughter,said.

"Ok."Freddy mumbled.

Hayley Burns then came out of her room.

She wore a striped red and white dress with matching high heels.

Her makeup was pink eyeshadow,cherry-red lipgloss/lipstick and a little bit of blush.

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_All I want for Christmas is you_

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There is just one thing I need, _

_and I don't care about the presents_

_Underneath the Christmas tree_

_I don't need to hang my stocking_

_There upon the fireplace_

_Santa Claus won't make me happy_

_With a toy on Christmas day_

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_All I want for Christmas is you, you, ooh ooh_

_baby, oh oh_

Freddy stared at his girlfriend,speechless.

"Do you like what ya see,babe?"Hayley joked.

Freddy nodded.

"Kiss me."He then said.

"No."Hayley said.

"Why not?"Freddy asked.

"Mistletoe."Hayley said.

Freddy groaned.

"Do we really need one?"He asked.

Hayley nodded.

_I won't ask for much this Christmas_

_I won't even wish for snow, and I_

_I just want to keep on waiting_

_Underneath the mistletoe_

_I won't make a list and send it_

_To the North Pole for Saint Nick_

_I won't even stay up late_

_To hear those magic reindeer click_

_'Cuz I just want you here tonight_

_Holding on to me so tight_

_What more can I do_

A few minutes later,Hayley and Freddy were kissing underneath the mistletoe.

"Oh my gosh,Freddy it's snowing!"Hayley cried,as she looked towards the window.

"Really?"Freddy asked,surprised.

He then looked at the window.

"Oh my gosh!"He cried.

Luna and Bella then ran up to them.

"This is SO VOLTAGE!"Luna cried.

"It's really fang-tastic!"Bella agreed.

_Oh, Baby all I want for Christmas is you, you, ooh_

_baby_

_All the lights are shining_

_So brightly everywhere_

_And the sound of children'_

_Laughter fills the air_

_And everyone is singing_

_I hear those sleigh bells ringing_

_Santa won't you bring me_

_The one I really need_

_Won't you please bring my baby to me quickly, yeah_

_Ohh ohh, I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_This is all I'm asking for_

_I just want to see my baby_

_Standing right outside my door_

_Ohh ohh, I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_Oh, Baby all I want for Christmas is you, you ooh,_

_baby_

_All I want for Christmas is you, ooh baby_

Later,Freddy and Hayley were talking about their first christmas together.

"Hayley,I think this won't be our last christmas together."Freddy said.

"Huh?"Hayley said,confused.

Freddy then took out a ring box from his pocket.

"Marry me."He said.

"Yes!"Hayley cried.

Freddy smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's not christmas but I COULDN'T wait to write this chapter.<strong>

**I don't own "All I Want For Christmas Is You" by Big Time Rush(because I'm using BTR's version).**

**I also don't own Ruby Gorgon,Luna Stein,Bella Vike and Freddy Dust,Victorious Monster High Winx Lover owns them.**

**Note:**

**-I'm taking requests(songs,pairings,etc...).**

**-Please do not make me write about sad/romantic songs,they make me cry.**

**-James Maslow's voice is really sexy.**

**-If you guys notice it,almost all the songs of this story are Big Time Rush's songs.**

**Please Review!**


	5. The Sleeping Beauty

_**I know it's not a songfic,but I just want to do a bonus chapter!yay!**_

* * *

><p><em>After having their first son Zack, King Heath Burns and his Queen Danielle Stanford welcome the arrival of their daughter,Hayley and proclaim a holiday for the high and low estate to pay homage to the princess. At the gathering of the christening by everyone in the kingdom, she is betrothed to Prince Fredrick, the only son of King Timmy and Queen Tecna, so that the kingdoms of Heath and Timmy will be forever united. <em>

_Princess Hayley had brown hair with orange streaks,minty green eyes and pale skin._

_Also attending are the three good fairies, Cleo, Draculaura, and Clawdeen, who have come to bless the child with gifts._

The first fairy, Cleo, gives the princess the gift of beauty.

Cleo leaned towards the newborn princess' crib.

"Princess Hayley,I give you the gift of beauty."She said.

Hayley smiled.

While the next fairy, Draculaura, gives her the gift of song.

"Princess,I give you the gift of song."Draculaura said,as she kissed the baby's forehead.

Hayley giggled.

_Before Clawdeen is able to give her blessing, a wicked wizard named Valtor appears and pretends to be gracious about him having been left out. The evil wizard then curses the princess, proclaiming that before the sun sets on her sixteenth birthday, she will prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and die. _

"I think someone forgot to invite me."Valtor said.

"Who said we were going to invite you,Valtor?"Heath growled.

"Shut up,monster freak."Valtor growled back.

"The princess will prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and she'll die."He then said.

Valtor then disappeared.

"She'll not die."Clawdeen proclaimed."She will fall asleep,and her true love's kiss will awake her."

_Clawdeen is able to use her blessing to weaken the curse, so that instead of death, Hayley will fall asleep from which she can be awakened by True love's kiss. Though King Heath orders all spinning wheels in the kingdom to be burned, the three monster fairies know Valtor's spell cannot be stopped that easily and devise a plan to protect her. They disguise themselves as peasant women and with the King and Queen's consent they sneak Hayley away with them to a woodcutter's cottage in the forest until her sixteen birthday passes._

_Years later, Hayley, renamed Brianna, has grown into a beautiful young woman with the blessings that Cleo and Draculaura bestowed to her. Sweet and gentle, she dreams of falling in love one day. _

_On her sixteenth birthday, the three monster fairies ask Brianna to gather berries in the forest so they can prepare a surprise party for her. While singing in the forest, Brianna attracts the attention of Prince Fredrick, now a handsome young man, as he is out riding his horse. When they meet, they instantly fall in love. _

Brianna was talking to the forest animals.

"Oh guys,I had a dream."She said.

A wild bunny stared at Brianna with a confused look.

"In my dream,I met a boy."Brianna said.

"_He treated me like a princess,_

_He made me feel special,_

_He thought I was beautiful._"She then sang.

Fredrick,whom was hiding under a bush,smiled.

Then the wild bunny ran to the bush.

Brianna went to find her friend.

"Oh my gosh,I'm so sorry."She said to Fredrick."Berry likes to play with everything she finds."

Berry,the bunny,glared at Brianna.

"It's ok."Fredrick said.

_Realizing that she has to return home, Brianna flees from Fredrick without ever learning his name, but asks him to come to her cottage that evening. While she is away, the fairies' magical preparations draw the attention of Valtor's pet raven, revealing the location of the long-missing Hayley. _

_Back at home, the fairies tell Brianna the truth and escort the now-heartbroken princess back to her parents._

_Meanwhile, Fredrick tells his father of a peasant girl he met and wishes to marry in spite of his prearranged marriage to Princess Hayley. King Timmy tries to convince Fredrick to marry the princess instead of the peasant girl, but fails._

"I don't wanna marry that spoiled brat!"Fredrick told his father.

"But Freddy..."King Timmy tries to say,but Fredrick ran back to his room.

_In a room within the palace, Valtor lures Hayley away from the monster fairies through a secret entrance behind a fireplace and up a staircase to an empty room, where an enchanted spinning wheel awaits her. Hayley touches the spindle, pricking her finger and completing the curse. _

_The good fairies place Hayley on a bed in the highest tower and place a powerful charm on all the people in the kingdom, causing them to fall in a deep sleep until the spell is broken. _

_Before falling asleep, King Timmy tells Heath of his son being in love with a peasant girl. The monster fairies realize that Prince Fredrick is the man with whom Hayley has fallen in love. However, Prince Fredrick, arriving at the peasant girl's home, is kidnapped by Valtor and his minions to prevent him from breaking his spell._

_The monster fairies discover Fredrick's hunting cap in the ravaged woodcutter's cottage and realise that Valtor has taken Fredrick hostage. They then journey to the Forbidden Mountain and sneak into Valtor's castle to rescue him. They follow Valtor to the dungeon where he converses with Fredrick and then leaves. They enter the chamber and arm the prince with the magical Sword of Truth and the Shield of Virtue. Fredrick and the monster fairies then escape from the prison cell and encounter Valtor's minions who try to stop Fredrick from escaping. _

_After their failed attempts with help by the fairies, Valtor surrounds Heath's castle with a forest of thorns, but when that fails to stop Fredrick, Valtor transforms into a gigantic dragon to battle the prince himself. Ultimately, Fredrick throws the sword, blessed by the monster fairies' magic, directly into Valtor's heart, causing Valtor to fall to his death from a cliff._

"Darling,go to the highest tower of the castle."Clawdeen told Fredrick.

Fredrick nodded.

_Fredrick enters the castle and up the the highest tower to awaken Hayley with a kiss. The spell over her is broken and everyone else in the castle also awakens too. The royal couple descends to the ballroom, where Hayley is happily reunited with her parents, and she and Prince Fredrick live happily ever after._

_A few years later..._

"Sweetie,do you think Freddy is ready for this?"Cleo asked Hayley,using the nickname that Fredrick begged them to call him.

Hayley nodded.

"Are you dead serious?"Clawdeen asked.

"Yep."Hayley said.

As soon as Freddy walked in,the monster fairies disappeared.

"Hi honey!"Hayley said."Guess what?"

"Your brother doesn't hate me anymore?"Freddy asked.

Hayley shook her head.

"I'm pregnant."She then said.

"Oh my gosh!that's so exciting!"Freddy said.

_**THE END.**_

* * *

><p><strong> By the way,this is NOT the end of 'Paralyzed'.<strong>

**Quote of the day:**

**James Maslow: Fox(his blue-eyed husky puppy) is like my family.**

**Kendall Schmidt(talking to the reporter): You know,it's not a real fox.**

**AntoRodriguez7: LOL!**


	6. Tell Me That You Love Me

**Thanks all for the reviews,I feel loved :)**

**Gloxinia = Thank you!by the way,I might write a Clawdeen story...soon.**

**Diana = Ok,pero talvez no pueda escribir todas mis historias en español ya que tengo qur praticar mi ingles(translation: Ok,but I can't write all my stories in spanish because I have to practice my english).**

* * *

><p><em>Ohh yeah yeah<em>

_The situations turns around enough to figure out_

_That someone else has let you down_

_So many times I don't know why_

_But I know we can make it as long as you say it_

The ghouls and their boyfriends were watching a movie in the apartment.

"Say it."Hayley said,as she stroked Freddy's hair.

"Happy birthday?"Freddy said.

Hayley bit her lip,yeah it was her birthday but she didn't wanted him to say that.

"SAY IT!"She then screamed.

"I love you."Freddy said.

Hayley smiled,as she rested her head against Freddy's chest.

The ghouls giggled at their little fight.

_So tell me that you love me yeah_

_And tell me that I take your breath away_

_And maybe if you take one more than I would know for _

_sure_

_There's nothing left to say_

_Tell me that you love me anyway_

_Tell me that you love me anyway_

_whoa_

The next day, Hayley woke up next to Freddy.

The movie that they were watching last night,was paused.

"Freddy."Hayley said,as she poked him.

"What?"Freddy mumbled.

"Say it."Hayley giggled.

_Waking up beside yourself and what you feel inside_

_Is being shared with someone else_

_Nowhere to hide I don't know why_

_But I know we can make it_

_As long as you say it_

"I love you."Freddy said.

Hayley blushed.

"Freddy,I think I love you."She then said.

"Wow,2 seconds ago I was your boyfriend...now I'm your lover."Freddy joked,as he kissed Hayley's forehead.

_So tell me that you love me yeah_

_And tell me that I take your breath away_

_And maybe if you take one more than I would know for _

_sure_

_There's nothing left to say_

_Tell me that you love me anyway_

Hayley laughed.

"Awww,come on!"Freddy said."It wasn't even funny!"

"I never met a couple so...random."Clawdette,Bella and Luna said at the same time.

"Well,I think they're really cute."Ruby said.

_Show me look what we found turn it around every day_

_I can hear what you say_

_Now I know why,I know we can make it_

_If tell me that you love me yeah_

_And tell me that I take your breath away_

_And maybe if you take one more_

"If you guys get married...can I plan the wedding?"Clawdette asked Hayley and Freddy.

"If they get married they're going to have a baby!"Bella squealed.

Freddy blushed,when he heard the word 'baby'.

_So tell me that you love me yeah_

_And tell me that I take your breath away_

_Maybe if you take one more than I would know for sure_

_There's nothing left to say_

_Tell me that you love me anyway._

"Aww,look he's blushing!"Pearl Blue,Lagoona and Gil's daughter,said.

Hayley then kissed Freddy's cheek.

"No,he's in love."She said.

* * *

><p><strong>Song: "Tell Me That You Love Me" by Victoria Justice and Leon Thomas III.<strong>

**Plz review.**


	7. I feel guilty

**A "dramatic" oneshot!Yay!Plz tell me what u think :)**

* * *

><p>'<em>Her lips were covered in blood<em>

_Her skin was more even pale than Snow White's skin_

_Her eyes were closed..._'Before he could even finish the sentence,Freddy Dust broke into crying.

The love of his life was dying.

"Can you please tell me what's going on?"A pink haired girl asked Freddy.

The girl had light pink hair,ghostly-pale skin and sky-blue eyes. She wore a hot pink t-shirt,a black skirt,dark purple(almost black)fishnet stockings and black boots.

"Carly,I don't think that you'll like this story."Freddy said.

"Please!"The 19-years-old granddaughter of Eros(Cupid) cried to the 20-years-old Specialist.

Freddy sighed.

Flashback...

Freddy and Hayley were taking a walk around the maul(the mall).

Hayley's cellphone then buzzed.

Hayley groaned,as she mentally read the text.

_From: Hunter Sangre/Stalker._

_To: Hayley._

_U know...are really hot when u are scared._

_By the way,who's ur friend?_

_PS: Call me._

"What's wrong,babe?"Freddy asked,as he noticed that Hayley looked freaked out.

"N-nothing."Hayley replied."Can you take me home?"

Freddy nodded.

A few minutes later...

Hayley and Freddy were walking home,when...

"Hale,baby!"A male voice cried.

"Hunter."Hayley whispered.

A brunette boy with pink eyes then ran up to them.

"I missed you so badly."Hunter whispered in Hayley's ear.

"Who are you?"Freddy growled.

"Hunter Sangre,son of Valentine Sangre."Hunter said."And I'm guessing that you're Freddy Dust."

"Go away,Hunter."Hayley whispered,as she started to cry.

"No,I can't have you,"Hunter said."Then no one can."

Hunter then took out a pocket knife and stabbed Hayley's throat.

End of flashback...

Carly was hugging Freddy.

"This all my fault!"Freddy cried.

"No,is not!"Carly said.

A doctor then came out of Hayley's hospital room.

"You guys can see her now."He said."By the way,please don't make her talk...her throat hurts."

Freddy and Carly nodded,in response.

As soon as they walked into the room,Freddy ran up to Hayley and started kissing her forehead.

Hayley,softly,smiled.

One week later...

Freddy was taking a nap with Hayley,when Hayley kissed Freddy's cheek.

"I love you."She then whispered in Freddy's ear.

"Gosh,I missed your voice."Freddy said.

* * *

><p><strong>Plz review!<strong>


	8. Any Kind Of Guy

**Thanks for the reviews!:)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Here I am<em>

_There you are_

_Why does it seem so far_

_Next to you is where I should be_

Another normal day at the apartment.

"You know,I can be your any kind of guy."Freddy said,as he kissed Hayley's forehead.

"Oh,so now your bipolar."Hayley said.

Freddy laughed.

_Something I want so bad_

_Know what's inside your head_

_Maybe I can see what you see_

"Hayley,I think you're beautiful."Freddy said.

"_Isn't he romantic?_"Hayley thought.

"Thanks,babe."She then said,outloud.

_I gotta keep on believing_

_That everything takes time_

_I'll make up any reason_

_To make you mine_

Freddy blushed.

"Hey,I might not be Logan Henderson but you _adore_ me."He then said.

"So,you're jealous of Logan?"Hayley teased.

_If you're staying or leaving_

_I'll follow your lead_

_So why keep pretending_

_Open your eyes_

_I can be what you need_

"Sometimes."Freddy said.

Hayley laughed.

"Why?"She asked.

_Any kind of guy you want girl_

_That's the guy I'll be_

_Turn myself upside down_

_(Yes I will, yes I will)_

_Any kind of guy you want girl_

_You know I'll agree_

_Turn your whole world around_

_(Yes I will, yes I will)_

"Because you like him."Freddy said.

"Yeah,but I _love _you."Hayley said,as she kissed Freddy's cheek.

_Any kind, any kind_

_Any kind of guy you want_

_You decide, change your mind_

_I will be there_

Freddy then kissed Hayley.

Hayley blushed.

_Won't you try_

_One more time_

_Be my any kind of girl_

_You decide, it's alright_

_I will be there_

_You seem so_

_Hard to know_

_Say goodbye, say hello_

_Then you say that it's time to go_

_(Now it's time to go)_

_Changing my point of view_

_Everyday something new_

_Anything to get next to you_

_I gotta keep on believing_

_That everything takes time_

_I'll make up any reason_

_To make you mine_

"I wanna marry you."Freddy said,as he kissed Hayley's nose.

"Buy me a ring,and we'll talk about it."Hayley said.

Freddy laughed.

_If you're staying or leaving_

_I'll follow your lead_

_So why keep pretending_

_Open your eyes_

_I can be what you need_

_Any kind of guy you want girl_

_That's the guy I'll be_

_Turn myself upside down_

_(Yes I will, yes I will)_

_Any kind of guy you want girl_

_You know I'll agree_

_Turn your whole world around_

_(Yes I will, yes I will)_

_Any kind, any kind_

_Any kind of guy you want_

_You decide, change your mind_

_I will be there_

_Won't you try_

_One more time_

_Be my any kind of girl_

_You decide, it's alright_

_I will be there_

_Let me know if I'm getting through_

_Making you understand_

_If it's wrong, I'll try something new_

_Don't look away_

_'Cause I'm here to stay_

_If it's a game_

_Then I'm gonna play_

Freddy wrapped his arms around Hayley's waist.

"You make me feel complete."He whispered in her ear.

"Thank you."Hayley smiled.

"I love you,Hayley Joanna Burns."Freddy said.

_Any kind of guy you want girl_

_That's the guy I'll be_

_Turn myself upside down_

_(Yes I will, yes I will)_

_Any kind of guy you want girl_

_You know I'll agree_

_Turn your whole world around_

_(Yes I will, yes I will)_

_Any kind, any kind_

_Any kind of guy you want_

_You decide, change your mind_

_I will be there_

_Won't you try_

_One more time_

_Be my any kind of girl_

_You decide, it's alright_

_I will be there_

_(Bring it back)_

_Any kind, any kind_

_Any kind of guy you want_

_You decide, it's alright_

_I will be there_

Hayley blushed and kissed Freddy.

"I thought we were watching a movie."Bella said,as she turned the lights on.

"Yeah."Clawdette agreed.

Hayley and Freddy blushed wildly,as they noticed their friends staring at them.

_**The end.**_

* * *

><p><strong>'Any Kind Of Guy' by Big Time Rush.<strong>

**Til' the next chapter,**

**_AntoRodriguez7_ )**


	9. Alternate Love

**An Alternate 'Freddy x Hayley' story.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alternate Love<strong>_

In a victorian-looking room,Heath Burns spoke to his assistant Fredrick Dust.

Heath pointed towards a red victorian armchair.

Fredrick nodded,and sat on the armchair.

"Boss,may I ask why I'm here?"He asked,his voice sounding serious and nervous.

"Because,Fredrick,I need you to talk with my daughter."Heath said.

"Why?"Fredrick asked,confused.

"I-I...want you to marry her."Heath said.

Fredrick looked surprised.

"I-I d-don't k-know w-what t-to s-say."He stuttered.

"Please,I beg you."Heath said.

Fredrick gave him a reassuring smile.

"Ok,Mr. Burns."He said.

"Thank you,Fred."Heath sighed,in relief.

Suddenly,a young brunette girl walked in the room.

She had brown hair with orange streaks,minty green eyes and pale skin.

She wore a forest green blouse,black skinny jeans and black high heels. She also had a turquoise purse.

Fredrick was stunned by the girl's beauty.

"I-I...hi."He,shyly,said.

"Hi."The girl said."I'm Hayley Burns."

"Fredrick Dust."Fredrick said,blushing.

"Nice to meet you,Fredrick."Hayley smiled.

Fredrick smiled back.

"Do you wanna go to my house?"He then asked.

"Mmm...sure!"Hayley said.

Later,at Fredrick's house...

"I never met a girl more beautiful than you."Fredrick,randomly,said as he and Hayley ate some ice cream.

"Aww,thank you."Hayley said,as she blushed."You're really sweet."

Fredrick then leaned for a kiss.

Hayley smiled,as she gently brushed her lips against his.

She then wrapped her arms around Fredrick's neck.

Fredrick then ran his fingers through her hair.

"Marry me."He said."I'm in love with you."

"Marriage?but we just met."Hayley said.

"I don't care,I wanna make you mine."Fredrick said,as he kissed Hayley's cheek.

"Then yes,I'll be your woman."Hayley said.

Fredrick then kissed Hayley.

_**The End**_

* * *

><p><strong>Plz review :)<strong>


	10. Another Altenate Universe Chapter

**Another alternate universe 'Freddy x Hayley' story.**

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**Please enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Hayley P.O.V:<p>

Another normal day at the R.I.S.L('RAD Investigation System' Lab).

Gosh,I been here since I was 5-years-old.

The R.I.S.L was a good place to live,for me.

The mad scientists were cruel and evil.

They treated all the RADs like experiments.

I was their favorite 'toy',until he came in.

His name was Fredrick Dust,but he insisted me to call him Freddy,and he was one of the mad scientists.

He was nice,gentle and funny.

He treated me like if I was his little sister.

His room in the R.I.S.L was next to mine,and whenever I felt scared...he always came to my room and sleep with me.

_Ok,stop thinking about him!It's not like he likes you back!_

Then Samantha,who is my nurse,walked in.

"Darling,he wants to see you."She said.

I got up from my bed and put on my jacket.

I admit it,Dr Freddy gave me a nice room. The walls were lavander-colored,I had my own wooden white desk(with a matching chair),my own tv,my Big Time Rush poster and my wooden closet. I had books: literature books,science books,maths books and my favorites...terror books. I also had a radio and CDs with my favorite music.

As Sam and I reached Dr. Freddy's lab,I got nervous.

_What if he wants to try a weird poison on me?_

We then walked in the lab.

He was sitting on his chair,near the exam table.

"Sir,you wanted to see me?"I asked.

It felt like the day we met.

"Yeah,Hayley."He said.

_Ouch,he didn't called me 'princess'._

He gently pushed me to the exam table.

I took a glance at the syringe,which had a purple liquid on it.

"What's that?"I asked him.

"It'll make you feel better."Fredrick smiled.

"Dr. Dust,she's not ready for this."Sam said.

_I'm not ready for what?_

"Sam,you're dismissed."Fredrick said.

Sam growled,as she ran out of the lab.

"So how was your date with Natalia?"I asked,trying to start a conversation.

"Horrible."Fredrick replied."After all,she was not...my type."

Fredrick then took the syringe and injected the purple liquid on my arm.

"How do you feel?"He asked me,as he looked in my eyes.

"Good."I said.

It felt like a romantic scene from a Disney movie.

Since I didn't knew what to do or say,I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips.

I could notice that he was enjoying it,but I had to pull away from our kiss.

I pointed at the empty syringe.

"What's that?"I asked him.

"Princess,I love you so much."He said."And that's our..."

"Our what?"I asked,as I stroked his hair.

"Our...baby."Fredrick,shyly,said.

"I don't understand."I said.

"I love you."Fredrick said."When I met you,I fell in love."

"I wanted to take you out of this jail."He then continued."So I studied your files,I called your family and told them my plan...and well here we are."

"Thanks."I said.

"So,do you wanna get married with me?"He asked.

I nodded.

_Oh my gosh!I'm pregnant with his baby...AND I'm going to be the future Mrs. Dust. YAY!_

**_The end._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thanks for reading.<em>**

**_Please review._**

**_Til' the next chapter,_**

_**AntoRodriguez7.** _


	11. Hero

_**A quick 'Freddy x Hayley' alternate universe story.**  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Would you dance<em>

_If I asked you to dance?_

_Would you run_

_And never look back?_

_Would you cry_

_If you saw me crying?_

_And would you save my soul, tonight?_

The 21-years-old Freddy Dust was sitting in a office,doing some stuff in his laptop.

"B-boss?"A voice said from outside.

"Come in."Freddy said.

A 22-years-old man then walked in.

He had blood-red hair,sea-blue eyes and light tanned skin.

"Good morning,Patrick."Freddy said,not taking his eyes away from the laptop.

Patrick waved.

"I-i'm sorry to interrupt,Mr. Dust."Patrick then said."But my friend needs a job and I was thinking if…"

"Tell him to come tomorrow at 6 am."Freddy said.

Patrick nodded and ran out of the office.

"Oh Freddy,the thing is that_ he's _not a _boy."_Patrick whispered to himself,as he mentally slapped himself for not saying that his friend was a girl.

The next day, Patrick and a girl were walking through the hallways.

The girl had long brown hair with orange streaks,minty green eyes and pale skin.

They then walked in Freddy's office.

"Good morning Patrick and…Patrick's friend."Freddy said,as he stared at the girl.

"Hi,you must be Mr. Dust…right?"The girl said.

"Call me Freddy or however you want to."Freddy said,in love.

"Mm,thank you."The girl smiled.

"Mr. Dust,this is my friend Hayley Burns."Patrick said,as he pointed at the girl.

The girl,Hayley,waved.

"So where are you from?"Freddy,randomly,asked as he started to get nervous.

"Salem,Oregon."Hayley said.

"Do you wanna take a walk around the building?"Freddy asked.

"Sure."Hayley blushed.

Hayley and Freddy then walked towards the door.

"You stay here."Freddy mouthed at Patrick.

Patrick sighed,as he sat on a black leather chair.

Later...

Freddy had already showed Hayley around and they were in his office,talking.

"Hey,do you wanna go out?"Freddy asked."I mean…you know…like friends."

"Sure."Hayley said,as she kissed his cheek."Pick me up tomorrow at 7 pm."

She then left.

Freddy then began to blush,wildly.

-The Next Day...-

Hayley was getting ready for her date.

The doorbell rang.

Hayley ran out of her room and opened the door.

"Hi."Hayley,shyly,said.

"Hi!"Freddy said.

"Where are we going?"Hayley asked.

"To the beach."Freddy said.

_Would you tremble_

_If I touched your lips?_

_Would you laugh?_

_Oh please tell me this._

_Now would you die _

_For the one you loved?_

_Hold me in your arms, tonight. _

At the beach,Freddy and Hayley were sharing a kiss when...

"I can't do this,you're my boss."Hayley said,as she pulled away from the kiss.

"Please darling,just one more kiss."Freddy said,as he hugged Hayley.

Hayley blushed and kissed Freddy.

_I can be your hero, baby._

_I can kiss away the pain._

_I would stand by you forever._

_You can take my breath away._

_Would you swear_

_That you'll always be mine?_

_Or would you lie? _

_Would you run and hide?_

_Am I in too deep?_

_Have I lost my mind?_

_I don't care _

_You're here tonight. _

-1 year later...-

Freddy was sitting on a hospital bench,listening some music.

Patrick then walked out of a hospital room,he was holding a baby.

The baby had brown hair with orange streaks,pale skin,his right eye was magenta-colored and his left eye was minty green.

"Fred,do you wanna hold Rey?"Patrick asked,as he gently kissed the baby's forehead.

"What?"Freddy said,as he paused the song.

"Do you wanna meet your son?"Patrick said.

"Get that 'thing' away from me!"Freddy screamed,in disgust.

"But Fred,he's your son."Patrick said.

"Son?that thing isn't related to me!"Freddy screamed."I'm NOT his father."

Patrick's eyes then filled with tears,as the baby started to cry.

"Fred,do you even have a heart?"Patrick said,before he walked in Hayley's hospital room.

_I can be your hero, baby._

_I can kiss away the pain._

_I would stand by you forever._

_You can take my breath away._

Later...

Hayley was at her dad's house,because her little brother was sick.

Freddy had to stay at home taking care of Rey.

He was writing on his laptop,when he heard Rey crying.

He sighed,as he got up and went to Rey's room.

_Oh, I just want to hold you._

_I just want to hold you._

_Am I in too deep? _

_Have I lost my mind?_

_I don't care_

_You're here tonight._

_I can be your hero, baby._

_I can kiss away the pain. _

_I will stand by your forever._

_You can take my breath away._

_I can be your hero._

_I can kiss away the pain._

_And I will stand by you forever._

_You can take my breath away._

_You can take my breath away._

Freddy,gently,picked Rey up.

"What do you want?"He growled.

Rey giggled.

A smile grew on Freddy's lips.

_I can be your hero._

* * *

><p><strong>'Hero' by Enrique Iglesias.<strong>

**Plz review.**


	12. Music Sounds Better With Us?

**A quick FxH(FreddyxHayley) oneshot!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Better with you,yeah<em>

"Everything is _better with you_,Hale."Freddy said,as he kissed Hayley's cheek.

Hayley blushed.

_I tried to write this down_

_The words just don't come out_

_It's hard to say how you feel_

"Hey,you know..."Freddy was saying."_I tried to write_ my feelings for you,but _the words just don't come out_. I think _it's hard to say how you feel_."

Hayley nodded,in agreement.

_Been down the longest road_

_Said 'yes' when I meant no_

_I lost control of the wheel_

"I _been down the longest road,said 'yes when I meant 'no'_."Freddy said."I think _I lost control of the wheel_."

Freddy then got up and began to sing:

_"Cause you know that_

_Things get so bad_

_You've back_

_Make me wanna sing_

_And girl,I'm singing about you_

_No sweeter sound than what I've found_

_No perfect love could be more perfect than ours_

_Ohhhh baby_

_It feels like_

_It feels like_

_Music sounds better with you_

_Baby_

_It feels right_

_It feels right_

_Everything's better with you_

_I used to think that love_

_Was something fools made up_

_Cause all I knew was heartbreak_

_Oh,I couldn't help myself_

_Let this heart go through hell_

_There's only so much a heart can take_

_Cause you know that_

_Things get so bad_

_You've back_

_Make me wanna sing_

_And girl,I'm singing about you_

_No sweeter sound than what I've found_

_No perfect love could be more perfect than ours_

_Ohhhh baby_

_It feels like_

_It feels like_

_Music sounds better with you_

_Baby_

_It feels right_

_It feels right_

_Everything's better with you."_

Freddy then wrapped his arms around Hayley's waist and kissed her.

'_I think I wanna marry him._'Hayley thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes!The last part was a hint to the next chapter!<strong>

**I don't own 'Music Sounds Better With You',Big Time Rush does.**

**By the way,the next chapter will have some guest stars:**

**-Austin Moon(Ross Lynch,from Austin & Ally).**

**-Kendall Knight(Kendall Schmidt,from Big Time Rush).**

**-Jake and Jess,from my story 'Monster High: The New Generation'.**

**-Me(as a secret character).**

**-And more.**

**Please Review!**


	13. A Crossover Oneshot

**Hi!**

**Hope u guys like this chapter,even thought is not very romantic.**

**I don't own Austin Moon and Kendall Knight.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>An 'almost-14-years-old' girl stared at the 21-years-old Freddy Dust.<p>

The girl had brown hair with purple streaks,chocolate brown eyes and light tanned skin.

"Uh...hey?"Freddy said.

The girl grinned evilly.

"Austin,your sister is freaking me out."Freddy said,as a guy sat next to them with 3 water bottles.

The guy had blonde hair,chocolate brown eyes and light tanned skin.

"Jade Austin Moon!stop being annoying!"Austin said.

The girl,Jade,rolled her eyes.

_-Meanwhile with Hayley Burns...-_

Hayley was hanging out with Ruby Gorgon,Bella Vike,Kendall Knight,Jess and Bella's cousin Jake Vike.

Jess had black hair,brown eyes and pale skin.

Jake had sandy blonde hair,green eyes and light tanned skin.

"So are you guys going to the beach party tonight?"Kendall,randomly,asked.

"I'm going!"Hayley said.

"So am I!"Ruby said.

Jess nodded,in agreement.

"Me too!"Jake said.

"I can't go."Bella sighed.

"Why not?"Ruby asked.

"I'm kinda busy."Bella replied.

_-Later,at the beach party...-_

Austin was singing one of his famous songs,'Heard It On The Radio'.

Kendall was singing with Austin.

Jake,Jess and Ruby were dancing.

"So how was your day?"Hayley asked Freddy,as they watched Austin.

"Good."Freddy replied.

Jade then ran up to Freddy.

"You forgot this at my house."She said,as she gave a ringbox to Freddy.

"Thanks."Freddy said.

Jade then got on the stage,and began to sing along.

"So Hayley,do you love me?"Freddy asked.

Hayley nodded.

"Will you marry me?"Freddy asked,as he gave the ringbox to Hayley.

"YES!"Hayley cried,as she hugged Freddy.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	14. A Trip To Horrorland Part 1

**Welcome to the part 1/5 of this scary story.**

**Based on R.L Stine's "A day at Horrorland".**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Horrorland,Slappy and the monster that will appear in the next chapters and/or things that you might recognize.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>A Trip To Horrorland <span>Part 1<span>**_

The Monster Winx gang is having a party at Hayley Burns' house when...

"What's this?"Hayley asked,as she picked up a random paper that was on the floor.

The paper had a ghost eating ice cream and the background was a creepy mansion,and the following text was written in green:

_'Get ready for a ghoulish adventure at:_

_The Horrorland park!_

_Be sure to bring your friends.'_

"_Horrorland?_"Hayley said."Sounds like a good place to go."  
>Later...<p>

Hayley was talking with her dad about the Horrorland trip,but Heath...

"No way!"Heath Burns said to his daughter."You and your friends can't go to Horrorland,not after what happened with your friends' parents and I."

"Mind to explain?"Hayley said.

"Well,"Heath sighed."Your friends' parents and I went to Horrorland and the place was haunted. A dummy called Slappy tried to attack me and Holt..."

_Flashback..._

_The Monster High students were at Horrorland._

_Heath and Holt were being chased by a dummy._

_Cleo,Deuce and Frankie were being chased by evil copies of them._

_Draculaura,Clawdeen,Lagoona and Ghoulia were being attacked by dolls._

_End of flashback..._

"Daddy,please."Hayley said."I seriously wanna go to Horrorland."

"Fine,but I'm coming with you guys."Heath said.

"Yay!"Hayley said.

The next day...

The Monster High gang,the Winx Club and the Monster Winx gang were at the airport.

"This is not fair."Hayley mumbled,as Freddy hugged her.

"Why?"Freddy laughed.

"Because our parents came with us."Hayley said.

"I just hope Slappy doesn't want revenge."Holt said,as he sat next to Hayley.

Heath glared at Holt.

Holt rolled his eyes.

"Wait,you guys are monsters...right?"Musa said.

"No,Captain Obvious!"Clawdeen,sarcastically,said."Of course,we are!"

Musa rolled her eyes.

"If you guys are monsters."She continued."Then why are you guys scared of Horrorland?"

"Because that place is seriously scary."Jackson said.

"Flight 317!"A voice said.

"That's our flight!"Tecna,Heath,Hayley and Freddy said at the same time.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.<strong>

**Please review!**

**Til' the next chapter,**

**AntoRodriguez7.**


	15. Be With You

**A oneshot based on a roleplay that I had with Victorious Monster High Winx Lover.**

**I took some parts of the roleplay,because it was seriously cute and I couldn't change it :)**

**Hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

**The next one is "A Trip To Horrorland: Part 2".**

* * *

><p><em>Freddy Dust pulled his wife,Hayley Burns,out of their room.<em>

_"Fredrick!let me go!"Hayley cried._

_"NO!"Freddy snapped._

_"I can't breathe!"Hayley said,as she started gasping for air._

_She then fainted._

_-Later,in the hospital...-_

_Freddy was crying,as he kissed Hayley's forehead._

_Hayley was still unconscious._

_"I'm so sorry,baby!"Freddy said."Please don't die!"_

_He then cried harder._

_Freddy then grabbed Hayley's hand and placed it where his heart was._

_"Baby,it's beating really fast."He whispered."Because I'm worried about you."_

_Freddy then kissed Hayley's hand._

_The doctor,Seth Midnight,then walked in._

_"I'm sorry,Fred."He said."But you need to go home."_

_Freddy shook his head. _

_"No," he said._

_"She's in a coma, I don't think she'll be waking up sooner," Seth said._

_-One Week Later...-_

_Hayley was still in her coma._

_Seth walked in._

_He then walked out._

_"Yeah,she can have visitors."Seth smiled._

_Freddy and Seth walked in Hayley's hospital room,followed by Freddy's mom and Hayley & Freddy's kids._

_The 5-years-old Katelyn Scarlet Dust,the eldest of the Dust team,stared at her mother._

_Kat gasped._

_"S-she blinked!"She cried._

_Freddy,who was staring at the floor,looked up._

_It was true,Hayley was blinking._

_Freddy turned to Tecna,his mother._

_"Um, Mom can you please take everyone outside? I wanna talk to Hayley alone," Freddy said._

_"Sure!" Tecna said, as she led everyone outside._

_As soon as everyone was outside, Freddy sighed._

_"Baby," he said, as he took Hayley's hand."I hate to make you feel bad, but I can't keep telling you lies anymore. Every time I've been coming to visit you, I keep saying that everything is doing fine back home, but it hasn't, at least for me it hasn't. This week, I've been having a hard time getting out of bed, well I haven't been getting out of bed at all, unless my mom forces me to; it's because I've been so worried about you."_

_Freddy then started to cry._

_"And,"He continued."You would think that since I'm in bed so much, that I'd be getting sleep, but I haven't. All I pretty much do in bed is just look at pictures of us and cry. And every hour, I call Seth to check up on you. I'm surprised that he hasn't yelled at me yet, cause I call him every so often. And when I do try to go to sleep, I have this horrible nightmare where I call Seth to check up on you, and he tells me that you've...died!"_

_Freddy cried harder._

_"And when I'm in our bed,"He continues."I have my back toward your side, cause I'm always used to looking there and see my Pinky. But now whenever I look there, you're not there!"_

_Freddy then cried harder than he had been already._

_"And this is how I've been the whole week! I can't even imagine how I would be if this went on any longer!"_

_Freddy hugged Hayley's arm tightly._

_"Hayley please come back to me!I'm a mess without you!I NEED U!"_

_"Come back tomorrow."Hayley said,with her eyes closed._

_End of Flashback..._

_Monday night and I feel so low_

_I count the hours, but they go so slow_

_I know the sound of your voice_

_Can save my soul_

_City lights, streets of gold_

_Look out my window to the world below_

_Moves so fast and it feels so cold_

_And I'm all alone (and I'm all alone)_

Freddy Dust sat on his bed.

"Today."He smiled,as he hugged a pillow.

"I'll see her today."He then continued.

_Don't let me die_

_I'm losing my mind_

_And, baby, _

_Just give me a sign_

_"Come back tomorrow."_Hayley's voice ran through Freddy's mind.

_And now that you're gone_

_I just wanna be with you_

_(be with you)_

_And I can't go on_

_I wanna be with you_

_(be with you)_

_Wanna be with you_

Freddy grabbed the keys of his car and walked out his room.

He then walked downstairs.

_I can't sleep, I'm up all night_

_Through these tears, I try to smile_

_I know the touch of your hand_

_Can save my life_

Freddy walked out of his house.

His face was all tearstained,but he was also smiling.

_Don't let me down_

_Come to me now_

_I got to be with you somehow_

_-In the hospital...-_

Freddy was nervously playing with a bouquet of roses.

Seth then walked out of Hayley's hospital room.

"She's sleeping."He said."But you can come in."

Freddy nodded,as he walked in.

As soon as she heard the door,Hayley woke up.

"Fredrick!"Hayley squealed,when she saw her husband.

_And now that you're gone_

_I just wanna be with you_

_(be with you)_

_And I can't go on_

_I wanna be with you_

_(be with you)_

_Wanna be with you_

Freddy smiled.

He then sat next to Hayley.

_Don't let me down_

_Come to me now_

_I got to be with you somehow_

_And now that you're gone..._

_Who am I without you now?_

"Freddy,what you said to me yesterday..."Hayley started.

She then blushed.

"It was seriously beautiful."She continued.

_(I can't go on)_

_I just wanna be with you_

_(be with you)_

_And now that you're gone_

_I just wanna be with you_

_(wanna be with you)_

_And I can't go on_

_I wanna be with you_

_(be with you)_

_Wanna be with you_

_And now that you're gone_

_I just wanna be with you_

_And I can't go on_

_I wanna be with you_

_(oh)_

_Just wanna be with you_

_Just wanna be with you_

"Well...I just wanna be with you."Freddy said.

Hayley just blushed.

_Just wanna be with you_

_Just wanna be with you_

* * *

><p><strong>Song: Be With You- Enrique Iglesias.<strong>

**Please review!**

**AntoRodriguez7**


	16. Just Kiss Me

**I know that I'm supposed to be writing "A Trip To Horrorland: Part 2",but I wanted to write another oneshot.**

**I just feel very,very,very inspirated to write oneshots.**

**Please enjoy this chapter,based on "chapter 10".**

* * *

><p><strong>"The R.I.S.L Saga"<strong>

_"Just Kiss Me."_

The 21(almost 22)-years-old Hayley Burns woke up in the middle of the night by her crying newborn son,Logan Christopher Dust.

She noticed that her 22-years-old husband was still sleeping peacefully,so she didn't bother to wake him up.

She got up from the bed,and started walking towards the door when...

"Where are you going,baby?"Freddy asked sleepily,as he rubbed his magenta-colored eyes.

"Logan is crying."Hayley said.

"Go back to sleep."Freddy said."I'll take care of him."

"B-but Freddy,you need to sleep..."Hayley tried to say.

Freddy shook his head.

"You just have birth to him."He then said."You are the one who needs to sleep."

Freddy then got up,and walked out of the room.

1 hour later...

Hayley was sitting on her bed,watching tv.

Freddy then walked in.

"Is Logan ok?"Hayley asked.

Freddy nodded.

"He was just having a fever."He said.

Hayley gasped.

Freddy just laughed,as he sat next to Hayley.

"Honey,Logan is ok."He said."And I repeat,he was just having a fever."

Hayley sighed.

"Besides,I told him your favorite story."Freddy smiled.

"The day we met?"Hayley said,as she looked at her husband.

Freddy nodded.

Hayley just blushed.

"Fredrick,just kiss me before I burn your arm."She then said.

Freddy smiled,and kissed Hayley.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review :)<strong>

**'Til the next chapter,**

**AntoRodriguez7**


	17. A Random Alternate Universe Oneshot

**A quick 'FxH' oneshot!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Hayley Burns sat in her desk.<p>

It was her first day at her friend's Patrick's Charm School.

Yeah,she got a scholarship because she was Patrick's best friend.

She took a quick glance to her schedule:

_Mad Science(with Prof. Jackson Jekyll) 8:30 am - 9:00 am._

_Music Theory(with Prof. Holt Hyde)9:00 am - 9:30 am._

_Art of Magix(with Prof. Patrick Williams)9:30 am - 10:00 am._

_Dragonometry(with Prof. Travis Prim) 10:00 am - 10:30 am._

_Sword Fighting/Phantoblade Fights(with Prof. Travis Prim and Prof. Fredrick Dust) 10:30 am - 11:00 am._

_Art (with Prof. Klaus Wolf)11:00 am - 11:30 am._

_Monsterology(with Prof. Fredrick Dust)11:30 am - 2:30 pm. _

Later at Monsterology…

Hayley was still sitting in her desk,when…

"Good morning class,I'm Professor Fredrick Dust."A young beautiful man said,as he walked in.

Prof. Fredrick Dust looked like if he was around 18-years-old.

"But you guys can call me Freddy."He then continued,smiling.

Hayley stared at Freddy,in love.

Freddy then stroked Hayley's hair.

"Is there something wrong?"He asked.

"No."Hayley said,as she blushed.

_**Freddy P.O.V:**_

One of my students stared at me.

Gosh,she's really hot.

"Is there something wrong?"I asked,as I stroked her beautiful

brunette hair.

"No."The girl whispered,as she started to blush.

"Oh ok."I replied,as I grabbed her chin and softly placed a kiss on her forehead."Tell me if you need anything."

The girl nodded.

I went back to my desk,and started to take attendance.

"Hayley Burns."I said,as I read the first name on the list.

The girl smiled.

"So that's your name?"I asked.

Hayley nodded.

"Such a beautiful name."I thought.

"Thank you."I heard Hayley saying.

_'Freddy!stop thinking outloud!'I thought._

"You're welcome."I smiled.

She smiled back.

* * *

><p><strong>Note: Guys,I'm going to Miami for 10 days so 'Paralyzed(and the other stories)' won't be updated.<strong>

**Til the next chapter,**

**AntoRodriguez7.**


	18. JTWYA

**Hey guys and ghouls!I'm back!**

**And yes...another oneshot but this one has two songs!**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Freddy Dust sat on his desk.<p>

He seriously had to finish his music homework,but sadly...it was too hard for him.

Freddy then got an idea.

He grabbed his guitar.

The next day...

The music teacher,Holt Hyde,stood in front of Freddy.

"Song."Holt said.

Freddy sighed,as he got up and grabbed a random guitar and began to play a song.

Hayley Burns was talking with her ghouls,when she heard...

_"Ohhh... _

_Oh her eyes, her eyes _

_Make the stars look _

_Like they're not shining _

_Her hair, her hair _

_falls perfectly _

_Without her trying _

_She's so beautiful _

_and I tell her everyday _

_Yeah I know, I know _

_when I compliment her _

_she won't believe me _

_And it's so it's so _

_sad to think she _

_don't see what I see _

_But everytime she asks me do _

_I look okay _

_I say _

_When I see your face _

_there's not a thing _

_that I would change _

_Cause you're amazing _

_Just the way you are _

_And when you smile _

_the whole world stops _

_and stares for a while _

_Cause girl you're amazing _

_Just the way you are. _

_Her lips, her lips _

_could kiss them _

_all day if she'd let me _

_Her laugh, her laugh _

_She hates but _

_I think it's so sexy _

_She's so beautiful _

_and I tell her _

_everyday _

_Oh you know, you know _

_you know _

_I'd never ask _

_you to change _

_if perfect is what _

_you're searching for _

_then just stay the same _

_So don't even bother asking _

_if you look okay _

_You know I say _

_When I see your face _

_there's not a thing _

_that I would change _

_Cause you're amazing _

_Just the way you are _

_And when you smile _

_the whole world stops _

_and stares for a while _

_Cause girl you're amazing _

_Just the way you are. _

_The way you are _

_The way you are _

_Girl you're amazing _

_Just the way you are _

_When I see your face _

_there's not a thing _

_that I would change _

_Cause you're amazing _

_Just the way you are _

_And when you smile _

_the whole world stops _

_and stares for a while _

_Cause girl you're amazing _

_Just the way you are. _

_Yeah."_Freddy sang.

Hayley smiled and blew him a kiss.

She then turned to her friends,and nodded at them.

They then got up,as Freddy sat.

Hayley was wearing a pink blouse with a ruffled floral print skirt and light brown sandals.

_"I threw a wish in the well_

_Don't ask me, I'll never tell_

_I looked to you as it fell_

_And now you're in my way_

_I trade my soul for a wish_

_Pennies and dimes for a kiss_

_I wasn't looking for this_

_But now you're in my way_

_Your stare was holding_

_Ripped jeans, skin was showing_

_Hot night wind was blowing_

_Where do you think you're going, baby?_

_Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy_

_But here's my number, so call me maybe_

_It's hard to look right at you baby_

_But here's my number, so call me maybe_

_Hey, I just met you and this is crazy_

_But here's my number, so call me maybe_

_And all the other boys try to chase me_

_But here's my number, so call me maybe_

_You took your time with the call_

_I took no time with the fall_

_You gave me nothing at all_

_But still you're in my way_

_I beg and borrow and steal_

_Have foresight and it's real_

_I didn't know I would feel it_

_But it's in my way_

_Your stare's holding_

_Ripped jeans, skin was showing_

_Hot night wind was blowing_

_Where do you think you're going baby?_

_Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy_

_But here's my number, so call me maybe_

_It's hard to look right, at you baby_

_But here's my number, so call me maybe_

_Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy_

_But here's my number, so call me maybe_

_And all the other boys, try to chase me_

_But here's my number, so call me maybe_

_Before you came into my life I missed you so bad_

_I missed you so bad, I missed you so, so bad_

_Before you came into my life I missed you so bad_

_And you should know that, I missed you so, so bad_

_It's hard to look right at you baby_

_But here's my number, so call me maybe_

_Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy_

_But here's my number, so call me maybe_

_And all the other boys try to chase me_

_But here's my number, so call me maybe_

_Before you came into my life I missed you so bad_

_I missed you so bad, I missed you so, so bad_

_Before you came into my life I missed you so bad_

_And you should know that_

_So call me maybe."_Hayley sang.

Freddy smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>The first song is: "Just The Way You Are" by Bruno Mars.<strong>

**The second song is: "Call Me Maybe" by Carly Rae Jepsen.**

**Note: Yes!I'm back from Miami and I got Operetta,Jackson Jekyll and Skull Shores Ghoulia Yelps!**

**Til' the next chapter,**

**AntoRodriguez7 :)**


	19. Something Random

**Yes!I know this 'dramatic-random-not-oneshot' is very short...but the idea was in my mind so blame...LADY GAGA!**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Freddy sat on a hospital chair,nervously playing with his iPhone.<p>

The doctor walked out of a hospital room.

"Mr. Dust..."The doctor started.

"Just say it,Seth."Freddy said,as a tear rolled down his cheek.

"Hayley is ok."Seth,the doctor,said."Your son...well...h-he's d-..."

Freddy then started to cry.

"Just say it,Seth!"Freddy snapped."He's dead!"

Seth nodded.

"Do you wanna see him?"Seth then asked."Your mother is actually holding him."

Freddy nodded,as he got up.

They then walked in the hospital room.

Tecna,Freddy's mom,was holding a tiny newborn baby.

She was smiling and kissing the baby's forehead.

"B-but...h-he was d-dead?"Seth stuttered.

"I have something called magic."Tecna said."And I use it to cure my grandson."

The baby,softly,yawned.

Freddy smiled.

"That's my boy."He whispered,proudly.

"So,what's his name?"Seth asked.

"Rey Timothy Dust."Hayley mumbled,asleep.

"That's my wife."Freddy,once again,whispered as he smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Please R&amp;R!<strong>

**Til' the next chapter,**

**AntoRodriguez7 :)**


	20. Another Random NotOneshot

**A tiny 'mystery-family-not-oneshot'!**

**Hope you guys like it :)**

* * *

><p>Zachary "Zack" Burns glanced at the clock near the police station's door.<p>

"2:00 am."He mumbled."I think I need some coffee."

Zack got up from his desk and walked out of the police station.

He then walked to the nearest Coffin Bean.

Zack then bumped into someone.

"Watch where you going."He growled.

"You don't have to be so rude with your brother."A male voice said.

"Shane?"Zack said.

"Uh huh."The voice said.

Zack looked up and saw his younger brother standing in front of him.

"Shane,are you crying?"The 22-years-old blonde man asked the 14-years-old brunette boy.

Shane,sadly,nodded.

"Why?"Zack asked.

"T-they were fighting."Shane stuttered.

"Who was fighting?"Zack asked,confused.

"Hale and Fred."Shane whispered.

"Why?"Zack asked,more even confused.

"Don't answer that."He then said."What happened,Shane?"

"I don't know!"Shane said."They just started fighting!"

"Shane,do you run fast?"Zack asked.

Shane nodded.

"Follow me."Zack said.

They then ran to Heath's house.

A few minutes later...

They were in front of Heath's house.

The lights were turned off.

"I'm scared."Shane said."What if he killed her?"

Zack just shook his head.

"Dude,don't think that."He said.

They then walked to the door.

"You open the door."Zack said.

"No way!you open the door!"Shane said.

"You!"Zack snapped.

Shane sighed,and opened the door.

"You go first!"He said.

"No!you!"Zack said.

"You."Shane said.

Zack groaned,as he walked in.

He gasped,as the lights turned on.

"Y-you guys didn't forgot about my birthday."He said.

"Of course we didn't,big bro."Hayley smiled,as Freddy wrapped an arm around her waist.

"I have the best family in the world."Zack said,as Shane walked in.

**The End.**

* * *

><p><strong>Please R&amp;R!<strong>

**Til' the next chapter,**

**AntoRodriguez7 :)**


	21. Part 1 of Disney Romance

**Hello my dear readers,**

**This is the part one of this '3-chapter-story'.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Freddy P.O.V:<strong>

_You guys might say that I'm an idiot for following a girl,but hey!when I tell you guys this story...you won't say that I'm an idiot._

_It happened 4-years-ago in Salem,Oregon._

_Back then,I was just a 17-years-old boy who was in love with a girl that didn't knew that I existed._

_Flashback..._

**Normal P.O.V:**

The auditorium was full of the Monster High students.

Ms. Grace Bloodgood stood in front of them.

"Pack your clothes,my dear students!"She said."Monster High is going to '_monsterize_' Disney World."

"OMG!"The monster ghouls squealed.

"I can't believe that we're going to Disney World!"Bella squealed.

Hayley nodded,in agreement.

"So Ms. B, Orlando or California?"Zack asked.

"Orlando,my dear casketball captain."Grace said.

"Yeah,baby!"The rest of the casketball team cheered.

"Bus or airplane?"Bella's cousin,Jake Vike,asked.

Jake had short spiked sandy blonde hair,green eyes and pale skin.

"Airplane."Grace said.

* * *

><p><strong>Please R&amp;R.<strong>


	22. Part 2 Of Disney Romance

**Chapter 2 of Disney Romance!**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>One week later...<p>

The monster high students were taking a tour around Disneyland's Magic Kingdom.

"First stop...Tomorrowland!"Grace said."Take your time and please don't walk away from the group."

"YAY!"Bella cried.

One of the new students,Wilbur Robinson,then walked towards Hayley.

"Hey Hale."Wilbur smiled.

"Hey Wil!"Hayley said.

"Wanna go to the 'Laugh Floor' with me?"Wilbur asked.

"Sure."Hayley said."I better follow them."Freddy said,as he hid behind a trash can.

"You know that you don't have to hide?"Brenda Melody,Musa and Riven's daughter,said to Freddy."We actually came with the Monster High students."

Freddy rolled his eyes.

"I-I-I...j-just wanna be _her _boyfriend."He stuttered.

Brenda smiled.

"You seriously like that girl."She said.

Freddy nodded,as he blushed.

"Sit next to her in the 'Buzz Lightyear' ride."Brenda said."Then wrap your arms around her waist and kiss her."

"That's an amazing idea,Brenda."Freddy said.

Brenda smiled.

Meanwhile...

"...so,my uncle Joe was crying because he couldn't eat his 'peanut butter&jelly' sandwich."Wilbur said.

Hayley laughed.

"Really?"She asked.

"That's an excellent question."Wilbur said.

Hayley blushed.

"Wilbur,you're so funny."Hayley said.

"Thanks."Wilbur said.

* * *

><p><strong>I know this chapter is very short.<strong>

**Please read&review.**

**Til' the next chapter,**

**AntoRodriguez7.**


	23. Chapter 23

**A small oneshot that I wrote yesterday,but I couldn't post it because it was my birthday.**

**It was also my fanfiction friend Victorious Monster High Lover's birthday.  
><strong>

**I was planning in making her a surprise 'Deuce x Cleo' oneshot but...this idea popped out while I was reading "Monster High: Where There's A Werewolf, There's A Way".**

**Now...**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>22-years-old Hayley Burns poked her sleeping husband,Freddy Dust.<p>

"Are you awake?"She asked.

"No."Freddy mumbled,but it sounded like 'nuh'.

"Good."Hayley said,as she got up from the bed.

She then walked towards the door and got out of the room.

"_I have to make sure that no one follows me._"Hayley thought,as she walked downstairs.

She then walked to the kitchen and opened the fridge.

There it was!

Hayley grinned,as she took out a piece of chocolate cake.

She was about to take a bite,when...

"What are you doing awake?"A female voice asked.

"Nothing,Mrs. Dust."Hayley said,as she saw her mother-in-law leaning on the doorframe.

"Cake?at this hour?"Tecna said,as she raised an eyebrow."Are you pregnant?"

There was an awkward silence,until...

Hayley started laughing.

"No uh!"She said,still laughing."I'm just hungry. And I have a _huge _crush on chocolate."

"Ok,good."Tecna said.

The next morning...

"I have a question for you."Hayley said to Freddy,as they sat on their car.

"Ask."Freddy said.

"Do you want kids?"Hayley asked.

Freddy gulped.

"Not now."He said."Why?"

"I think your mom wants grandkids."Hayley said.

"And do _you _want kids?"Freddy asked.

"I dont know."Hayley said."I mean,I _do _want kids...but I don't feel ready to have them."

**_-The next year...-_**

Freddy sat on an armchair,holding his newborn daughter.

"Gosh,you're so cute."Freddy said,as he stroked the baby's pink hair.

Hayley,who was laying on a hospital bed,sat up.

"32 hours of labor."She mumbled."That kid owes a big one."

Freddy laughed.

"So now we have our own little latino-american-portuguese fairy-monster baby."Hayley said.

"Wait,I knew you were latino-american..but I didn't knew you were half portuguese."Freddy said.

"Surprise."Hayley giggled,nervously.

"We're a crazy family."Freddy sighed.

"We're **not **crazy."Hayley said."We're _eccentric_."

"Hayley Joanna Burns,the amazing venezuelan-american-portuguese human torch!"Freddy joked.

Hayley laughed.

"Now how do you wanna name our daughter?"Freddy asked.

"Let's see."Hayley said."Pink hair,ginger-colored eyes and light skin. One thing's for sure,her name is not going to be Tecna."

Freddy rolled his eyes.

"Not even as a middle name."Hayley continued.

"C'mon Venezuelan,tell me the best name that you can think of."Freddy said.

"Katelyn Scarlet Dust."Hayley said,as she folded her arms.

"I like it."Freddy smiled.

"Thank you,thank you."Hayley joked."Hold your applauses."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys liked this chapter.<strong>

**Note: I had two ideas for this chapter,both of the ideas were based on the movie _'Meet The Robinsons'_. **

**-Idea #1('Meet The Dusts'): In this idea,Freddy is a 12-years-old boy that likes to invent stuff,but when one of his inventions goes wrong at InventCo's science fair...he meets Rey Dust,a strange boy that turns out to be his future son.**

**-Idea #2('Famous'): 16-years-old Fredrick "Freddy" Sage Dust meets his future self,who tells him that he's going to become famous when he turns 19-years-old. Fred,his future self,starts training his past self on 'how to be famous' but Freddy yells at him that "He's never going to be famous" and Fred vanishes. Freddy then meets Hayley and they fall in love.**

**I'm thinking in writing one of those ideas,which means 'vote-for-your-favorite idea' time!**

**Til' the next chapter,**

**AntoRodriguez7.**

**PS: I know,this chapter doesn't have an awesome title.**


	24. A Kid's Not A Fish

**A quick random Alternate Universe oneshot.**

**Please...**

**Enjoy.**

**PS: And when I say random...I mean "R-A-N-D-O-M".**

* * *

><p><strong>Freddy P.O.V:<strong>

'_Hey guys,it's the amazing Freddy Dust...in the hospital._

_You guys wanna know why?..._

_Stupid blood tests._

_It's not that I don't like blood tests...I have a small fear of needles and nurses._

_Yes,I'm a 18-years-old guy that is afraid of needles and nurses. Get over it._

_At least,my friend Patrick Williams is here to make me some company._'

"Fred!"Patrick says,interrupting my thoughts.

"What,Patrick?"I ask.

"I'm bored."Patrick whined.

"Go and flirt with some girls."I snapped.

"No,there are only old ugly nurses."Patrick says."They look like witches."

Then a 'witch-looking-like' nurse walked in.

"You."She said,as she pointed at me.

"_Me?_"I ask,nervously.

"No...Lady GaGa."The nurse,sarcastically,said."Of course you,pretty boy."

I got up from my seat and walked towards the hospital room where the witch-nurse was waiting me.

The nurse grabbed the doorknob and opened the door.

"Go."She said,as she pushed me inside.

She then closed the door.

I closed my eyes.

'_Yes,I'm scared...get over it._'

"Betty,leave."I heard a gentle voice said.

"Whatever."The nurse said,as she left.

"You can open your eyes now."I heard the voice say.

I opened my eyes.

In front of me,there was a very beautiful girl.

She had brown hair with orange streaks,minty green eyes and pale skin. She also wore a lab coat.

"M-Marry me."I stuttered.

She laughed.

"I'm guessing you're here for a blood test."She then asked.

I nodded.

"Please be gentle."I begged."I'm afraid of needles."

"Ok."The girl smiled.

"By the way,my name is Hayley."She then added.

"Fredrick Dust."I replied,as we shook hands.

"So Fred,how much blood do I need to take from you?"Hayley said,as she turned towards a small cabinet.

"Enough to get a scholarship at Todayland Performing Arts School/Todayland University."I replied.

"Wait,you're trying to get a sholarship at T.U(Todayland University)?"Hayley asked.

"No,I already have a scholarship."I said."They just need some blood tests to know my type of blood in case of an emergency."

"Why are you asking me this stuff?"I then asked.

"I go to T.U with my friend Wilbur."Hayley said."His dad,Cornelius Robinson,gave me the scholarship because of my singing."

"So,you're a nurse that sings."I said.

"My mom wanted me to be a nurse."Hayley mumbled.

Hayley turned towards me,with a basket of weird stuff.

"The time has come."She said,mocking a superhero voice.

I sighed,as I sat on a 'weird-looking-like' armchair.

**A few minutes later...**

"Stop moving!"Hayley screamed.

"It's going to hurt!"I yelled.

"Stop being a cry-baby!"Hayley snapped.

I then looked in her eyes.

And I'm guessing she looked into mine.

The next thing I knew...we were kissing.

I then felt something on my arm.

Hayley then pulled away from the kiss.

"I had to do it."She said,as she gently pulled out the syringe full of red liquid.

"You know what,it didn't even hurt."I said.

"Thanks to me."Hayley joked.

"Yeah...now be a dear and kiss me."I smiled at her.

**Normal P.O.V:**

**A few years later(5 years,to be exact)...**

23-years-old Freddy Dust was reading a book on his king-size bed.

22-years-old Hayley Burns then ran in.

"Guess what?guess what?gueeeeess what!"She squealed at her husband.

"You're married with the man of your dreams?"Freddy said,not looking up from his book.

"No."Hayley said,as she sat next to Freddy.

"Then what?"Freddy asked.

"I'm pregnant."Hayley whispered.

Luckily for Freddy,he heard it clearly.

"Oh my gosh!really?"He said.

Hayley nodded.

Freddy threw his book against the wall,and pulled Hayley into a kiss.

Hayley then pulled away from the kiss.

"You think we can handle a kid?"She asked.

"Yeah."Freddy said.

"Fredrick,remember what happened with our fish Nemo?"Hayley raised an eyebrow.

"No..."Freddy,nervously,said.

"Yes,you do."Hayley glared at him.

"Hale,I'm sure we can handle a kid."Freddy said."Because a_ kid _is **not** a _fish_."

"If that's what you say,pretty boy."Hayley laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys like this chapter.<strong>

**Note: The inspiration for this chapter was my hate for nurses and needles,my mom wanting me to be a doctor and my fish Nemo(who I got today).**

**'Til the next chapter,**

**AntoRodriguez7.**


	25. I Guess My Plan Worked

**Hey ghoulfriends and boos!**

**It AntoRodriguez7 with another 'Paralyzed' chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Monster High or Winx Club.**

**Please...**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>3-years-old Katelyn 'Kat' Scarlet Dust woke up by the sound of screams.<p>

She then got up from her bed.

"_Mommy and Daddy are fighting...once again._"She thought,as she gently opened the door and walked towards her newborn brother's room.

Kat grabbed the doorknob and opened the door.

As soon as she opened the door,Kat could hear her baby brother crying...badly.

"Rey,are you ok?"Kat asked.

The baby just cried more even harder.

Kat then facepalmed,of course Rey wasn't going to reply because he was 3-weeks-old.

"YOU KNOW,MR. KNOW IT ALL?!"She heard her mom yell."I'M SMART ENOUGH TO KNOW THAT YOU'RE CHEATING ON ME WITH THAT WITCH!"

Kat sighed.

She then got an idea.

Kat climbed on Rey's crib,and grabbed her brother's arm.

She then started squeezing it.

The harder she squeezed it,The harder Rey cried.

Kat then let go of Rey's arm.

She then went back to her room.

**Meanwhile...**

"I'M NOT CHEATING ON YOU WITH MEYGANA BROOMSTIX!"Freddy snapped."YOU'RE THE ONE THAT'S CHEATING ON ME WITH WILBUR ROBINSON!"

Hayley was about to say something,when she heard Rey crying.

"He's crying."She said,as she looked at Freddy.

"Don't try to avoid this,Hayley Joanna Burns!"Freddy growled.

Hayley rolled her eyes.

She then walked out of their room,and went to Rey's room.

Surprisingly,the door was open.

Hayley then went and picked Rey up.

"Shhh,honey it's ok."She said,as she gently kissed Rey's forehead.

Hayley then went back to her room.

"I see you're back."Freddy snapped.

Hayley just ignored him,as she sat on their bed and stroked Rey's hair.

Rey screamed.

Freddy bit his lip,and asked:

"I-Is he ok?"

"I don't know."Hayley replied."Now be a dear and bring me his bottle."

Freddy nodded.

**A few minutes later...**

Freddy was walking upstairs,with a baby bottle full of milk.

He then walked in his and Hayley's room.

Hayley was rocking a still-crying Rey,and singing him a song.

Freddy then gave the bottle to Hayley,and sat on the bed.

Hayley stopped singing,and started to feed Rey.

"He's a perfect mix."Freddy,randomly,said.

"Huh?"Hayley said.

"He's a perfect mix...of you and I."Freddy said.

"Yeah."Hayley agreed.

**Silence...**

"Look,I'm not really mad at you."Freddy said."But I just don't like that Robinson guy."

"And I'm sorry to spend time with my cousin."Hayley said.

"He's your cousin?!"Freddy cried.

Hayley nodded.

"My mom and his dad are twins."She said.

"I'm also sorry for being jealous of Meygana."She then said."I know she's just a co-worker,but I really don't trust witches from Bratzillaz Academy."

"Why?"Freddy asked.

"When I was at Monster High(as a student),they stole the fearleaders routine."Hayley explained.

**The Next Day...**

Kat and Hayley were eating breakfast.

Freddy then walked in.

"Hey."He said.

"Hi Daddy!"Kat said.

"Hey handsome!"Hayley said.

She then blew a kiss to Freddy.

Freddy smiled,as he sat next to Hayley.

"Can I take that kiss now?"He said.

"Do you really have to ask me?"Hayley teased.

She then pulled Freddy into a kiss.

"_I guess my plan worked._"Kat thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes: Hayley's mom,Danielle Standford,and Cornelius Robinson are twins in this oneshot...JUST in this oneshotchapter.**

**Disclaimer(once again): I don't own Wilbur and Cornelius Robinson,I also don't own Meygana Broomstix and Bratzillaz Academy.**

**Til' the next chapter,**

**AntoRodriguez7.**


	26. Halloween

**Hey guys and ghouls!**

**It's AntoRodriguez7!**

**First of all...**

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**

**Now...**

**Enjoy,my dear readers.**

* * *

><p><strong>Freddy P.O.V:<strong>

_Halloween._

_That day of the year where kids act like sugar-zombies._

_Thankfully,Mom was allowing me to go to the party at Gracey Manor...which means __**no **__candy hunting with cousin Amanda._

_Ugh...she's like 7 years old(and I'm 15)._

_Changing the topic...Gracey Manor is a "haunted mansion" where the Monster High students are hosting a party._

_The reason why I want to go?: Hayley Joanna Burns,the girl that planned the party._

I glanced at the clock.

_Oh my gosh!I'm late!_

I,qucikly,slipped in my costume and ran downstairs.

**Hayley P.O.V:**

_Ok,so this party is ready to rock!_

_I must admit it...I got really inspired with the Halloween Party._

_Spiderwebs at every corner of the mansion,a candy buffet,a karaoke,creepy decorations to scare the normies,fake blood/candy blood and a small tour around the mansion._

While my friends danced,I sat far away from everyone in a table near the ballroom's door.

The song changed from "Last Friday Night(by Katy Perry)" to "You're Not Alone(Big Time Rush)".

"What an irony."I mumbled.

_I bet you didn't notice_

_First time your heart was broken_

_You called me up and we talked till the morning_

_And the time that you were stranded_

_I was there before you landed_

_He was a no show, I made sure you got home_

_I've been right there (right there)_

_For every minute_

_This time, it's no different_

_Whatever happens you should know_

**Freddy P.O.V:**

_As soon as I arrived,the DJ...I think his name is Holt Hyde...was playing a slow song._

_All of the Monster High students were dancing...except Hayley._

_Her usual brown hair with orange streaks was under a long blonde wig._

_She was wearing a purple dress and purple ballerina flats._

_Then I realized that her costume was Rapunzel._

_I also noticed that she was crying._

_Cause you're not alone, girl_

_Look over your shoulder_

_You don't have to wonder_

_Cause you know, you know, you know_

_You're not alone, girl_

_I'll be there to hold you_

_I'll stay till it's over_

_And you know, you know, you know_

_Cause you're not alone_

_Cause you're not alone(you're not alone)_

I walked towards Hayley,and gently tapped her shoulder.

"Yeah?"She asked,as she wiped some tears away.

"Are you ok?"I asked.

"No,my grandfather,from my mom's side,died today."Hayley explained.

I pulled her into a hug.

"What's your name?"Hayley asked,as she returned the hug.

"Freddy Dust."I replied."Yours?"

_I know I already know her name...but I'm just being polite._

"Hayley Burns."Hayley said.

"Wanna dance?"I asked.

Hayley shook her head.

"I'm not in the mood to dance."She said.

"Oh...ok."I smiled.

**Hayley P.O.V:**

_So,I spend the night talking with this Freddy guy...he's nice._

_We were now dancing to the same song that Holt had played when Freddy arrived._

_All the days that you were stressed out_

_Feeling like pulling your hair out_

_They were all missing but I was here listening_

_You gotta believe in me_

_Even if you can't see me there_

_I'll catch you when you fall_

I stared at his magenta-colored eyes.

He stared back.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and grinned.

"Trick or treat?"I asked.

"Surprise me."Freddy grinned back.

I pulled him into a kiss.

-A few years later...-

**Normal P.O.V:**

1-year-old Rey Dust sat in front of the T.V.

"We have to get to the Ghosts' Halloween Party!"A boy said,in the T.V.

The boy then faced viewers.

"Which number follows 3?"He asked.

Freddy,who was sitting next to Rey,grinned.

"9!"He said.

"FREDRICK SAGE DUST!ARE YOU TEACHING THE WRONG NUMBERS TO YOUR SON?"Hayley screamed,as she walked in.

"No uh!"Freddy said.

4-years-old Kat,who was sitting on Freddy's lap,laughed.

"Yeah,he was!"She said.

"So which number follows 3?"The boy in the T.V asked,once again.

"Four."Rey said.

Hayley gasped.

"That...was...his...first...word!"She squealed.

Freddy smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys liked it!<strong>

**Please R&R!**

**Note: I really didn't mention what was Freddy's costume?Well at first he was going to be Spiderman...but I changed my mind and decided that he was going to be Flynn Rider for Halloween.**

**Til' the next chapter,**

**AntoRodriguez7.**


	27. No Idea

**Hey guys and ghouls!**

**It's the amazing AntoRodriguez7!**

**First of all,I know that there are a lot of "laters" in this chapter...but blame time.**

**Now...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Cristina P.O.V:<strong>

_Hola amigos,it's the most hottest ghoul on earth...Cristina Santos!_

_For the ones that don't know me,I'm Hayley Burns' older cousin._

_Let's do a quick "biography" on me:_

_Name: Cristina Isabella Santos._

_Species: Half fire monster,half vampire._

_Parents: Harmony Burns and Christian Santos._

_Age: 21(Hayley is 4 years younger than me)._

_Current location: Well,I live in Venezuela...but I'm currently in America visting Uncle Heath._

_Appearance: Dark orange(almost brown) hair,red eyes and pale skin. I'm also skinny._

_Clothes: Every day something different. But I mostly wear v-neck shirts,shorts and high heels._

_Favorite food: Cheese Empanadas(don't know what it is? google it!)._

_Favorite drink: Diet Pepsi._

_Personality: Stubborn and rude,unless I see someone crying...then I turn into a sweet ghoul._

_I could go on talking about me,but I have to go to eat breakfast with Uncle Heath and my cousins._

I,quickly,got up from my bed and put on some slippers.

Someone then knocked on the door.

"Come in!"I said.

My 10-years-old cousin Shane then walked in.

"Hi ShaSha!"I smiled.

"Hi Cristi!"Shane waved."Dad says that breakfast is ready."

"Ok,I'll be there on a few."I replied.

**-A few minutes later...-**

I walk in the kitchen,where my uncle is yelling at Hayley.

"Daddy!"Hayley whined."I don't wanna eat that stuff!"

She then started to "cry".

Uncle Heath sighed.

"Fine."He said."I'll make you some waffles and bacon."

_One of the reasons of why I hate my cousin Hayley is because she always gets what she wants._

**-Later...-**

**Ruby P.O.V:**

_Hey ghoul friends,I'm Ruby Gorgon!_

_So,I'm at the Coffin Bean with my friend Hayley doing some homework...well I'm the one doing homework,Hayley is just sleeping._

"So,I heard Cristina is back at Venezuela."I said.

"Yeah,she left this morning."Hayley mumbled,as she looked at me."...finally."

She then went back to sleep.

About ten minutes later,Hayley's boyfriend Freddy Dust came in.

"Hey Ruby!"Freddy said,as he sat next to me.

I waved at him.

"Should I wake her up?"Freddy asked me,as he pointed towards Hayley.

"Nope."I said.

"Ok."Freddy said."...which class?"

"Math,dear tutor."I said.

**-Later...-**

Freddy and I were drinking coffee when...

"Is she ok?"Freddy,randomly,asked as he pointed at Hayley.

I shrugged.

Freddy then,gently,placed his hand on Hayley's nose to check if she was breathing.

He gasped.

"What?"I asked,worried.

"She's not breathing."Freddy replied.

**Freddy P.O.V:**

**Current Location: Sacred Heart Hospital.**

I was listening some music in my iPhone,trying to relax.

Someone then tapped my shoulder,it was the doctor.

I paused the song.

"Yeah?"I said,as I turned towards the doctor.

"Your girlfriend is ok."The doctor said.

"Can I see her?"I asked.

He nodded.

I got up,and walked towards Hayley's hospital room.

**-2 minutes later...-**

I was in Hayley's hospital room,sitting on an armchair and writing a song on my phone.

Hayley was still unconscious.

She then started to wake up.

"Hey."She yawned.

"Hey babe."I waved."I wrote you a song."

"Why?"Hayley asked,as she rubbed her eyes.

_Doesn't she look adorable after sleeping?_

"Because you're amazing."I smiled.

"Sing it to me."Hayley,randomly,said.

"_I'll love you, if you ain't got nobody to love_

_And girl I'll adore you, when there's no one to adore_

_And I'll show you, that there's no one to show_

_And I'll know you, if you want somebody to know_

_Every time you come around,_

_You put a lightning bolt on my face_

_Baby everytime you come around_

_Girl you take my breath away_

_And I just wanna breathe until I take you in_

_'Cause I want you to breathe, until you take me in_

_But the truth is_

_But she has no idea, no idea,_

_That I'm even here, I'm even here_

_She has no idea, no idea,_

_I'm standing here, I'm standing here_

_Standing here_

_I'll kiss you_

_Whenever you want to be kissed_

_Ooh, I'll miss you, two seconds after you leave_

_Screaming come back to me, come back to me_

_Let me please you, let me see you, let me take that heart of yours_

_And I'll be whatever you need me to be,_

_The good guy, the bad guy just tell me baby_

_Every time you come around,_

_You put a lightning bolt on my face_

_Baby everytime you come around,_

_Girl you take my breath away_

_And I just wanna breathe until I take you in_

_'Cause I want you to breathe until you take me in_

_But the truth is_

_But she has no idea, no idea,_

_That I'm even here, I'm even here_

_She has no idea, no idea_

_I'm standing here, I'm standing here_

_I'm standing here_

_Please tell me you can hear me_

_I'm expressing my love_

_Won't stop 'til I get you, I'm not letting up_

_I'm-a run into your heart, like a kid in a store_

_Take every ounce of love, then beg you for more_

_Beg for more_

_But she has no idea, no idea_

_That I'm even here, I'm even here_

_She has no idea, no idea_

_I'm standing here_

_I'm standing here_

_I'm standing here._"I sang.

"Dust,there's something wrong with that song."Hayley said."I do have 'idea that you're standing here'."

I laughed.

"Come here and kiss me."Hayley said.

I got up and kissed her.

"That's the man that I wanna marry."Hayley joked,when we stopped kissing.

I smiled,as she wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed my cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys liked this chapter.<strong>

**Please R&R.**

**Note: "No Idea" by Big Time Rush.**

**Til' the next chapter,**

**AntoRodriguez7.**


	28. Grenade & Marry You

**Hello readers!**

**It's time for a new oneshot!**

**I have news for you guys at the end of the chapter.**

**Now...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Hayley P.O.V:<strong>

_This is the story of how I died...well actually...this is the story of how my boyfriend and I broke up._

_Flashback..._

_Ah,New Salem..._

_A perfect place for monsters and normies._

_Fredrick and I were sharing an apartment at Pace Avenue._

_Well,Freddy had just moved in my apartment._

_I was having such a hard time since all of my friends were getting married,and Fredrick...well he wasn't ready to be in a marriage(his words,not mine)._

_Yet,he looked like he was already my husband._

_Ah!forgot to tell you guys that also his friends are getting married._

As soon as I heard the doorbell,a smile grew on my lips.

I,quickly,got up from the couch and ran towards the door.

I then opened the door.

"Guess what,Pinky Dee*****?"Freddy said,as he walked in.

"You got me a present?"I said,as he pulled me into a tight hug.

"Nope,Lockette's getting married."Freddy replied."December 13th."

"Babe,we already have like 5 weddings this month!"I whined."And now we have 5 in december!"

"Sorry,I'm not their wedding planner."Freddy snapped.

I rolled my eyes,as he pulled away from the hug and went to our room.

_And that's just what happened November 3rd._

_The following days,we went to our friends' weddings(Ruby/November 6th,Amore/November 10th,Luna/November 15th,Skylar/November 20th and Pearl/November 25th...to be exact)._

_Everything was peachy clean._

_WRONG!_

_When december came..._

"So babe,what dress are you wearing for tonight?"Freddy asked me,as we watched a movie.

"I already told you...the golden one."I said.

"I thought Sasha's wedding was black&blue themed?"Freddy said,confused.

"Sasha's wedding?I was talking about Clawdette's!"I said.

"I'm not going to Clawdette's wedding!"Freddy said."Sasha is one of my childhood friends,and I'm supposed to be there for her!"

"And I'm not going to Sasha's wedding!"I replied."Clawdette is like a sister to me!"

"Fine!"Freddy yelled.

_End of flashback..._

_And now,I'm in Clawdette's wedding...crying like a baby._

_Actually,I'm not in her wedding party(which is at a fancy hotel)...I'm in a room full of musical instruments,sitting on a white piano and crying._

I then started to play a soft melody on the piano.

"_Easy come, easy go_

_That's just how you live, oh_

_Take, take, take it all_

_But you never give_

_Should've known you was trouble_

_From the first kiss_

_Had your eyes wide open_

_Why were they open?_

_Gave you all I had_

_And you tossed it in the trash_

_You tossed it in the trash, you did_

_To give me all your love_

_Is all I ever asked_

_Cause what you don't understand_

_Is_

_I'd catch a grenade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_Throw my hand on a blade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_I'd jump in front of a train for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_You know I'd do anything for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_I would go through all this pain_

_Take a bullet straight through my brain_

_Yes, I would die for you, baby_

_But you won't do the same_

_No, no, no, no_

_Black, black, black and blue_

_Beat me 'til I'm numb_

_Tell the devil I said "Hey" when you get back to where you're from_

_Mad woman, bad woman_

_That's just what you are_

_Yeah, you smile in my face then rip the brakes out my car_

_Gave you all I had_

_And you tossed it in the trash_

_You tossed it in the trash, yes you did_

_To give me all your love_

_Is all I ever asked_

_Cause what you don't understand_

_Is_

_I'd catch a grenade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_Throw my hand on the blade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_I'd jump in front of a train for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_You know I'd do anything for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_I would go through all this pain_

_Take a bullet straight through my brain_

_Yes, I would die for you, baby_

_But you won't do the same_

_If my body was on fire_

_You would watch me burn down in flames_

_You said you loved me, you're a liar_

_Cause you never ever ever did, baby_

_But, darling, I'd still catch a grenade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_Throw my hand on the blade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_I'd jump in front of a train for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_You know I'd do anything for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_I would go through all this pain_

_Take a bullet straight through my brain_

_Yes I would die for you baby_

_But you won't do the same_

_No, you won't do the same_

_You wouldn't do the same_

_Ooh, you'd never do the same_

_Oh, no no no._"I sang.

Then a small box was dropped on the piano.

I heard a few footsteps and then some music(probably from the black piano on the other side of the room).

"_It's a beautiful night,_

_We're looking for something dumb to do._

_Hey baby,_

_I think I wanna marry you._

_Is it the look in your eyes,_

_Or is it this dancing juice?_

_Who cares baby,_

_I think I wanna marry you._

_Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go oh oh oh,_

_No one will know oh oh oh,_

_Oh, come on, girl._

_Who cares if we're trashed got a pocket full of cash we can blow oh oh oh,_

_Shots of patron,_

_And it's on, girl._

_Don't say no, no, no, no-no;_

_Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;_

_And we'll go, go, go, go-go._

_If you're ready, like I'm ready._

_Cause it's a beautiful night,_

_We're looking for something dumb to do._

_Hey baby,_

_I think I wanna marry you._

_Is it the look in your eyes,_

_Or is it this dancing juice?_

_Who cares baby,_

_I think I wanna marry you._

_I'll go get a ring let the choir bells sing like oooh,_

_So what you wanna do?_

_Let's just run girl._

_If we wake up and you wanna break up that's cool._

_No, I won't blame you;_

_It was fun, girl._

_Don't say no, no, no, no-no;_

_Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;_

_And we'll go, go, go, go-go._

_If you're ready, like I'm ready._

_Cause it's a beautiful night,_

_We're looking for something dumb to do._

_Hey baby,_

_I think I wanna marry you._

_Is it the look in your eyes,_

_Or is it this dancing juice?_

_Who cares baby,_

_I think I wanna marry you._

_Just say I doooooo-ooo uhu,_

_Tell me right now baby,_

_Tell me right now baby, baby._

_Oh, it's a beautiful night,_

_We're looking for something dumb to do._

_Hey baby,_

_I think I wanna marry you._

_Is it the look in your eyes,_

_Or is it this dancing juice?_

_Who cares baby,_

_I think I wanna marry you._"I heard a voice sing.

A voice similar to...Freddy's voice.

I glanced towards the other piano,and gasped.

There he was.

I have to admit it,he kinda looked like Bruno Mars with the hat and the sunglasses.

"What are you doing here?"I growled.

"You know...just playing the piano."Freddy shrugged.

"You heard me singing...right?"I asked,as I held back some tears.

"Yeah."Freddy said,as he gently caressed the piano keys.

"...I'm sorry."He then said.

"Ask me."I sighed,as I stared at the small box.

"Huh?"Freddy said.

He then saw me staring at the box.

He grinned.

"Will you marry me?"He asked.

I nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>Note: <strong>**Did you guys noticed the "*"?that means "**Anto's** explain time"!**

**"Pinky Dee" is a small inside joke that I use with my "Fredley(Freddy x Hayley)" ideas. It means Hayley's nickname "Pinky" mixed up with Freddy's last name initial "D".**

**By the way,Freddy and Hayley's friends didn't really get married at the same time(it's just part of the plotline of this chapter).**

**News time: I'm going to Miami in 2 weeks(December 3rd...to be exact),and I'll be back in December 10th.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Grenade" and "Marry You" by Bruno Mars. I also don't own Freddy Dust,the Winx Girls and the Monster Ghouls...Victorious Monster High Winx Lover owns them.**

**Til' the next chapter,**

**AntoRodriguez7.**

**PS: I know "Grenade" didn't fit their situation...but I'm obsessed with the song.**


	29. A Haunted Adventure

**Welcome foolish mortals...**

**This is the amazing AntoRodriguez with a new chapter...based on "The Haunted Mansion!"**

**Now...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Ghost Host P.O.V:<strong>

_Salem...such a wonderful place for monsters and humans._

_Our story begins at the Gracey Manor._

_An creepy -yet elegant- mansion located near the Riverfront lake._

_I know what are you mortals thinking:_

_"Isn't Riverside two hours away from Salem?"_

_But the mansion is still on Salem._

_Here at Gracy Manor,we have some "spooky" guests that might "frighten" you. For exaple: Randall Pace,or like you mortals call him "The Hatbox Ghost",Emily DeClaire("The Bride"),Prudence Pock who died from writer's block,and The Phantom Five._

_We haven't had visitors until __**them**__ came in._

_A girl and two boys._

_And that's where the fun starts._

**Normal P.O.V:**_  
><em>

16-years-old Hayley Burns sat on the backseat of her car.

"Everything's ready,Wil?"She asked her friend,who was driving the car.

"What ya' think,girlie?"17-years-old Wilbur Robinson said,as he turned on the radio.

"Why are we going to that old mansion?"16-almost-17-years-old Freddy Dust groaned,as he folded his arms.

"People says that the mansion is haunted."Hayley explained."And,Wil and I want to know if it's true."

2 hours later,Gracey Manor's main entrance...

Hayley grinned,as she opened the door.

They then walked in the mansion.

They are then walked into an octagonal portrait gallery and move into the "dead center" of the room. As the wall behind them slides closed.

"_Welcome, foolish mortals, to the Haunted Mansion! I am your host, your ghost host. Kindly step all the way in please and make room for everyone. There's no turning back now._

_Our tour begins here in this gallery where you see paintings of some of our guests as they appeared in their corruptible, mortal state._

_Your cadaverous pallor betrays an aura of foreboding, almost as though you sense a disquieting metamorphosis. Is this haunted room actually stretching? Or is it your imagination, hmm?..._"A voice said.

The room then began to stretch.

The portraits on the walls elongate, revealing morbidly comedic fates of previous guests:

A bearded gentleman holding a document is revealed to be wearing only his undergarments from the waist down and standing atop a lit keg of dynamite.

A pretty young lady holding a parasol is revealed to be balancing on a fraying tightrope above the gaping jaws of an alligator.

An old woman holding a rose is revealed to be sitting atop a tall gravestone, at the bottom of which is a stone bust of her husband George with a hatchet embedded in his head.

A man in a bowler hat is revealed to be sitting on the shoulders of another man, who sits on the shoulders of a third man who is waist-deep in quicksand.

"_...And consider this dismaying observation: This chamber has no windows and no doors, which offers you this chilling challenge: to find a way out!_

_Of course, there's always my way._"The voice continued.

With a sudden thunderclap, the lights go out and the ceiling vanishes, revealing the cupola above. Hanging from a noose tied to the rafters is the skeletal corpse of the Ghost Host, illuminated by flashes of lightning. After a few seconds, the room becomes pitch black and a dreadful scream is heard, followed by the sound of bones shattering. As the lights come back on, a wall mysteriously opens.

"_Oh, I didn't mean to frighten you prematurely; the real chills come later. Now, as they say, look alive, and we'll continue our little tour. And let's all stay together, please. There are several prominent ghosts who have retired here from creepy old crypts from all over the world. Actually, we have 999 happy haunts here, but there's room for a thousand. Any volunteers? If you insist on lagging behind, you may not need to volunteer. The carriage that will carry you into the moldering sanctum of the spirit world will accommodate you and one or two loved ones. Kindly watch your step as you board, please. We spirits haunt our best in gloomy darkness, so remember, no flash pictures, please._"The Ghost Host said.

"Okay,that was actually scary."Hayley said,as she tightly held Freddy's hand.

"Let's just go on."Wilbur said.

They then walked down a hall of portraits. As lightning flashes from the windows on the left wall, the portraits on the opposite wall transform into images of corpses and monsters. At the far end of the hall, two statuary busts depicting a man and a woman are stationed. As their mortal guests move past, these two statues appear to turn and follow them with their gaze.

"_And now, a carriage approaches to carry you into the boundless realm of the supernatural. Take your loved ones by the hand, please, and kindly watch your step. Oh yes, and no flash pictures, please! We spirits are frightfully sensitive to bright lights._

_Do not pull down on the safety bar, please; I will lower it for you. And heed this warning: the spirits will materialize only if you remain quietly seated at all times._"The Ghost Host said.

Next, they stepped into a dark and misty loading area, where a strange purple dust guided them to their carriages, or like Freddy called them: The "Doom Buggies".

"_And don't worry I stole these from an old theme park._"The Ghost Host added.

"I bet he did."Wilbur mumbled,as he got on one of the doom buggies.

Hayley laughed,as she and Freddy sat next to him.

The Ghost Host lowers the safety bars and the journey begins.

The Doom Buggies glide upstairs to the second floor and point guests toward a hallway with no apparent end. A candelabra can be seen floating in the distance of the misty passage. Near the entrance stands a haunted, moving suit of armor.

"_We find it delightfully unlivable here in this ghostly retreat. Every room has wall-to-wall creeps, and hot and cold running chills. Shhh, listen!_"The Ghost Host said.

"This is so cool!"Hayley squealed.

"I know!"Wilbur agreed.

Freddy rolled his eyes.

Turning away from the endless hall, the mortal visitors travel past a conservatory filled with dead, withered plants and flowers. In the middle of the room is a coffin occupied by a restless guest attempting to get out. Perched near the coffin is a black raven with glowing red eyes.

"_All our ghosts have been dying to meet you! This one can hardly contain himself!_"The Ghost Host continued.

The Doom Buggies continue down a corridor lined with doors. The sounds of pounding, screeching, calls for help, and maniacal laughter can be heard. Door knockers and handles are moved by unseen hands, and some doors appear to be breathing. The walls, covered in demon-faced wallpaper, are adorned with daguerreotypes of corpses and a large painting of the Ghost Host. A demonic grandfather clock chimes 13 as the hands spin wildly backwards, and the shadow of a claw passes over it.

"_Unfortunately, they all seem to have trouble getting through. Perhaps Madame Leota can establish contact. She has a remarkable head for materializing the disembodied._"The Ghost Host said.

They then entered a dark séance room full of floating musical instruments. Madame Leota, a medium whose disembodied head appears within a crystal ball, summons the mansion's spirits while levitating above her table. Madame Leota says the following spell:

"_Horntoads and lizards, fiddle and strum. Please answer the role by beating a drum!_

_Ghost fiends and furies, old friends and new! Blow in a horn, so we'll know whether it's you!_

_Serpents and spiders, tail of a rat; call in the spirits, wherever they're at._

_Rap on a table; it's time to respond. Send us a message from somewhere beyond._

_Goblins and ghoulies from last Halloween. Awaken the spirits with your tambourine._

_Creepies and crawlies, toads in a pond; let there be music, from regions beyond!_

_Wizards and witches, wherever you dwell, give us a hint, by ringing a bell!_"

Suddenly,Freddy's magenta eyes turned into a glowing green.

He then pulled Hayley into a kiss.

Wilbur gasped.

"She bewitched him!"He screamed,pointing at Madame Leota.

Hayley then pushed Freddy away from the kiss.

She was blushing really hard.

Freddy's eyes went back to its normal state.

"Hale,I-I...I'm sorry."He said.

"I-It's ok,Fred."Hayley blushed.

Next, they pass onto the balcony of a magnificent ballroom where the happy haunts begin to materialize. A ghostly birthday party appears to be taking place at the dining table. ome spirits sit on the chandeliers, gorging themselves on wine, while other ghosts enter the hall from an open coffin in a hearse. A ghost wraps his arm around a woman bust, and two portraits of men with guns come to life, dueling with their pistols. A ghost plays an organ, while spirits float up out of the pipes and transparent couples waltz nearby.

"_The happy haunts have received your sympathetic vibrations and are beginning to materialize. They're assembling for a swinging wake, and they'll be expecting me. I'll see you all a little later._"The Ghost Host said.

The Doom Buggies then drove the foolish mortals to the attic.

The attic features a collection of gifts, personal items, mementos, and wedding portraits. In each portrait, the same bride is featured with a different groom, whose heads disappear to the accompaniment of a hatchet sound.

Just before the Doom Buggies leave the attic, the same ghostly bride from the pictures is seen floating in the air, intoning macabre wedding vows. As she raises her arms, a hatchet appears in her hands.

The Doom Buggies drift out a window, turn around, and tip backwards down a fifteen percent grade surrounded by dark, ghoulish trees with knotted expressions. On a branch overhead, a raven caws at the foolish mortals.

The Doom Buggies reach the ground, and turn towards the gate of the graveyard. There stands a caretaker,his knees shaking in fright and an expression of terror on his face. Beside him is his emaciated dog, whining and whimpering.

Around the corner, a ghostly band of minstrels plays a jazzy rendition of "Grim Grinning Ghosts".

Ghouls pop up from behind tombstones, a king and queen balance on a teeter-totter, a duchess swings back and forth from a tree branch, and a skeletal hellhound howls from behind them. The Doom Buggies travel down a hill and turn to see five singing busts continuing the song of "Grim Grinning Ghosts."

"_When the crypt doors creak and the tombstones quake,_

_Spooks come out for a swinging wake!_

_Happy haunts materialize, and begin to vocalize. _

_Grim Grinning Ghosts come out to socialize!_

_Now don't close your eyes and don't try to hide,_

_For a silly spook may sit by your side._

_Shrouded in a daft disguise, they pretend to terrorize._

_Grim Grinning Ghosts come out to socialize!_

_As the moon climbs high o'er the dead oak tree, _

_Spooks arrive for the midnight spree._

_Creepy creeps with eerie eyes start to shriek and harmonize._

_Grim Grinning Ghosts come out to socialize!_

_When you hear the knell of a requiem bell, _

_weird glows gleam where spirits dwell._

_Restless bones etherealize, rise as spooks of every size!"The busts sang._

"Wow."The three teenagers said,as they saw the singing busts.

Next, the foolish mortals encounter a tea party of ghosts surrounding a hearse stuck in the mud. An arm protrudes out of a crypt with a wine glass in its bony hand, while banshees ride bikes in the distance. Nearby, the ghost of a hearing-impaired wise old man struggles to understand the words of an awakened mummy through a hearing horn.

The Doom Buggies turn to face two "phantoms of the opera," blasting their voices up into the night. Beside them are three other ghosts — a decapitated knight, his executioner, and a prisoner — who also join in the song.

The teenagers pass a spirit bricking himself into his own tomb and enter a crypt where they encounter three ghostly hitchhikers.

"_Ah, there you are, and just in time! There's a little matter I forgot to mention. Beware of hitchhiking ghosts! They have selected you to fill our quota, and they'll haunt you until you return! Now I will raise the safety bar, and a ghost will follow you home!_"The Ghost Host said.

Passing by large mirrors, the foolish mortals discover that one of the trio has hitched a ride in their Doom Buggy.

"_If would like to join our jamboree there's a simple rule that's compulsory. Mortals pay a token fee. Rest in peace, the haunting's free; so hurry back, we would like your company!_"The Ghost Host added.

The teenagers,one by one,jumped out of the Doom Buggy.

"Ask her."Wilbur said to Freddy.

"Ask me what?"Hayley said,as she folded her arms.

"Would you like to go out on a date with me?"Freddy asked.

"_Asking her out on a haunted mansion?that's really weird,kid._"The Ghost Host said.

Freddy rolled his eyes.

"Actually...I was thinking in asking you the same thing."Hayley said to Freddy.

"Really?"Freddy asked.

Hayley nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>I'll explain some stuff:<strong>

**1)Riverfront is supposed to be a small tribute to the Monster High books.**

**2)I took some parts of wikipedia since I really didn't knew how to explain "how the mansion looked like".**

**3)I know this oneshot is not really romantic,but I had this idea in my mind.**

**4)Two of the Ghost Host lines(plus the prologue)are not included in his acutal speech.**

**I hope you guys liked this chapter.**

**Please read and review.**

**Til' the next chapter,**

**AntoRodriguez7.**

**PS: See you guys in december 10th(tomorrow I'm going to Miami and I'll be back in 9 days).**


	30. Nothing Even Matters

**Hey guys and ghouls!**

**This chapter is a dark version of "Chapter 15: Be With You".**

**Now...**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hayley P.O.V:<strong>

**The Living Room**

**Date: **_December 9th,2048._

**Time: **_6:00pm._

Kat and I were watching 'The Nightmare Before Christmas',when Fredrick walked in.

He looked mad.

"Hey...you ok?"I asked.

"I'm mad at you."Fredrick said.

"What did I do this time?"I groaned.

"Do you think I'm stupid?"Fredrick says,as he folds his arms.

"Are we still on the same topic,babe?"I asked,kinda confused.

"You lied to me."Fredrick snapped.

"Freddy,what are you talking about?"I said,still confused.

"You're cheating on me."Freddy said.

"Katelyn,go upstairs."I said,as I turned towards my 3-years-old daughter.

"But what about the movie?"Kat asked.

"We'll watch it later."I replied,as Kat got up from the couch and ran upstairs.

"Fredrick Sage Dust."I glared at my husband."What is your problem?!"

"My problem is that my wife is cheating on me and that I don't know if my son is really my son."Freddy said.

"I'm _**not**_ cheating on you!"I yelled.

"You know what?"Freddy said,as he grabbed a golden photo frame that was in a small coffee table.

I gasped,as he simply threw it to the floor.

I,quickly,bent down to pick up the photo and the broken photo frame.

He grabbed the photo.

_Our wedding photo._

He then ripped it in two pieces.

I felt tears rolling down my cheeks.

I got up´and ran upstairs.

I walked in my newborn son's room and closed the door.

I then ran towards Rey's crib.

He was peacefully sleeping.

I took a deep breath,as I walked towards his closet.

I then took out a diaper bag and started to fill it with his things(clothes,diapers...you ghouls know...baby stuff).

As soon as I finished,I walked out and ran towards my room.

I then grabbed the doorknob and opened the door.

I walked towards my closet.

I,quickly,opened the closet's door and took out a suitcase.

I started to fill it with my stuff.

**-**_A few minutes later..._**-**

I walked downstairs with my suitcase.

"I hope you're not leaving _your_ son with me."I heard Freddy said.

"I'm not."I said,as I grabbed my car's keys.

"Kat is staying with me."Freddy said.

I bit my lip,and nodded.

I then walked out of the house and unlocked my car.

-10 minutes later...-

I was holding a crying Rey in my right arm and the diaper bag in the other one,as I walked downstairs.

"Bye Fredrick."I said to Freddy,as he held the door open.

"Bye Hayley."Freddy said.

As soon as I walked through the door,Freddy closed it.

I sighed,as I walked towards my car.

I opened the door of the car and placed Rey on his car-seat.

I closed the door.

**-**_5 minutes later..._**-**

I was already driving through the streets of Salem.

"Maybe some music might cheer me up."I said,as I turned on the radio.

"When I was your man" by Bruno Mars was playing.

I started to cry.

Everything then went black.

**Normal P.O.V:**

The car had crashed against a tree.

Two police officers that were driving towards the police station noticed the scene.

"Hey Sanders,do you think we should check if there are any survivors?"James Fenton asked his partner.

"Yeah,we should."John Sanders replied.

John parked the police car next to Hayley's car.

James then jumped out of the car and walked towards Hayley's car.

He then opened the door.

Hayley was there.

Her forehead was covered in blood.

"S-S-S-Sanders."James stuttered."Call an ambulance...p-p-please."

John jumped out of the car and ran towards James.

"What's wrong,Jay?"He asked,worried.

He then turned towards Hayley.

"Isn't that your son's teacher's wife?"He said.

James nodded.

They then heard Rey crying.

**-**_Meanwhile..._**-**

Kat walked out of her room and walked downstairs.

"Daddy,where's Mommy?"She asked,as she walked in the living room.

"She went to Aunt Ruby's house."Freddy lied.

"Why?"Kat asked.

The phone then started ringing.

**Freddy P.O.V:**

I shrugged,as I grabbed the phone.

"Hello?"I said.

"_Mr. Dust?_"I heard a voice say.

"Yeah."I replied.

"_I'm Officer James Fenton._"The voice said.

"Yeah,I know...your son is in my class."I said.

"_Mr. Dust...eh...we found your wife unconscious at Pace Avenue._"James said."_Her car was crashed against a tree._"

I gulped.

"_We sent her to the nearest hospital._"James continued.

"Ok."I said."I'll be there in a few minutes."

I then hung up.

"Kat,go get your jacket...we're going to the hospital."I said.

Kat nodded and ran upstairs.

**-**_A few minutes later..._**-**

I was driving to the hospital.

I turned on the radio.

"When I was your man" by Bruno Mars was playing.

"_Same bed but it feels just a little bit bigger now_

_Our song on the radio but it don't sound the same_

_When our friends talk about you, all it does is just tear me down_

_Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name_

_It all just sounds like oooooh…_

_Mmm, too young, too dumb to realize_

_That I should have bought you flowers_

_And held your hand_

_Should have gave you all my hours_

_When I had the chance_

_Take you to every party_

_Cause all you wanted to do was dance_

_Now my baby's dancing_

_But she's dancing with another man_

_My pride, my ego, my needs, and my selfish ways_

_Caused a good strong woman like you to walk out my life_

_Now I never, never get to clean up the mess I made, ohh…_

_And it haunts me every time I close my eyes_

_It all just sounds like oooooh…_

_Mmm, too young, too dumb to realize_

_That I should have bought you flowers_

_And held your hand_

_Should have gave you all my hours_

_When I had the chance_

_Take you to every party_

_Cause all you wanted to do was dance_

_Now my baby's dancing_

_But she's dancing with another man_

_Although it hurts_

_I'll be the first to say that I was wrong_

_Oh, I know I'm probably much too late_

_To try and apologize for my mistakes_

_But I just want you to know_

_I hope he buys you flowers_

_I hope he holds your hand_

_Give you all his hours_

_When he has the chance_

_Take you to every party_

_Cause I remember how much you loved to dance_

_Do all the things I should have done_

_When I was your man_

_Do all the things I should have done_

_When I was your man._"Bruno Mars sang.

"_When was the last time I bought flowers to Hayley?_"I thought.

**-**_At the hospital..._**-**

As soon as the nurse told me where Hayley was,Kat and I ran to the elevator.

"Can I press the button?"Kat asked.

I nodded.

She,happily,pressed the button.

"Kat,what do you think of the roses I bought for Mommy?"I asked her.

"I think she'll like them."Kat said,as she hugged my leg.

"_I hope she does._"I thought.

The elevator doors then opened.

Kat and I walked out.

I then started to walk towards a room.

Kat followed me.

"Hey Seth!"I cried to a doctor that was standing next to the room.

"Hey Fred!"The doctor,Seth,waved.

He then opened the door.

"She's sleeping."Seth said.

I nodded.

I then took a deep breath and walked in the room.

I,gently,placed the roses next to Hayley.

"Hayley Joanna Burns,I'm sorry."I said,as I grabbed her hand and kissed it.

Hayley groaned and rubbed her eyes.

She then sat up.

"What are you doing here?"She asked.

"I'm sorry."I repeated.

"You should be."Hayley said."Look,I'm not cheating on you."

"Then why Pauly said..."I was saying before she interrupted me.

"Paolo D' Venice?"Hayley said.

I nodded.

"He's obsessed with me."Hayley explained.

A nurse then walked in,she was holding Rey.

She then gave Rey to Hayley.

The nurse then left.

Hayley them started laughing.

"What's so funny?"I asked.

"He has your eye."Hayley replied.

"Don't you mean _eyes_?"I said.

Hayley shook her head.

"Wait...what do you mean with 'he has your eye'?"I asked."The kid has blue eyes."

"Mr. Science Guy,I read in a maternity magazine that babies are born with blue eyes."Hayley said.

She then handed me Rey.

I took him,and looked at his eyes.

His right eye was magenta-colored and his left eye was minty green.

Rey then started to cry.

I then began to gently rock him.

Hayley smiled.

"Fredrick...you owe me a new wedding picture?"She said."And a new photo frame."

"Ok,babe."I laughed."...I wrote you a song."

"You're a_lways_ writing me songs."Hayley said.

"I know...it's because you're beautiful."I smiled.

Hayley blushed.

"_(Eh!)_

_Cause the world stops when I put my arms around you, around you. (oh woah)_

_And nothing even matters (eh)_

_And nothing even matters. (eh)_

_It's like one for the haters,_

_Two for all of those who try to shut us down._

_They don't really know._

_There ain't nothing they can do that can tear us apart._

_No. I don't care about the money, don't care about the clothes._

_When we're together, baby, anything goes._

_We don't even need to prove what we feel in our hearts. No._

_This wall we built together, there ain't no way of knocking it over._

_We'll be here forever, getting closer, and closer baby._

_Cause the world stops when I put my arms around you, around you. (oh woah)_

_And nothing even matters. (eh)_

_And nothing even matters. (eh)_

_They can all talk, say what they want about us, about us. (oh woah)_

_And nothing even matters. (woah)_

_And nothing even matters. (eh)_

_It's like the sound goes off and the people all freeze._

_They disappear and it's just you and me._

_Anything you want to do, anything that you please. (oh woah no)_

_Forget about our problems, forget about our past._

_I've seen the future and I know we're gonna last._

_Every second I'm with you just goes so fast. (woah oh woah)_

_This wall we built together, there ain't no way of knocking it over._

_We'll be here forever, that I told you, that I told you baby._

_Cause the world stops when I put my arms around you, around you. (oh woah)_

_And nothing even matters. (eh)_

_And nothing even matters. (eh)_

_They can all talk, say what they want about us, about us. (oh woah)_

_And nothing even matters. (woah)_

_And nothing even matters. (eh)_

_Nothing even matters. (woah)_

_And nothing even matters. (woah)_

_We don't even need to fight._

_Everything will be alright. (oh yea)_

_Nothing even matters, but you and I._

_Cause the world stops when I put my arms around you, around you. (oh woah)_

_And nothing even matters, nothing even matters._

_And nothing even matters. (wooaah)_

_They can all talk, say what they want about us, (Say what they want woooah) about us. (oh woah oh)_

_And nothing even matters. (woah)_

_And nothing even matters._

_(They can take my money, take my cars. Oh woah oh woah)_

_Cause the world stops when I put my arms around you, around you. (oh woah)_

_And nothing even matters, nothing even matters._

_And nothing even matters. (Baby)_

_They can all talk, say what they want about us, about us. (oh woah)_

_And nothing even matters. (woah)_

_And nothing even matters._"I sang.

"I-I-I...I love it!"Hayley smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong>

**1)Victorious Monster High Lover,I know I should be working on the chapter you requested me...but I got stuck with the plot.**

**2)I was crying,while writing this chapter(my sis even laughed at me).**

**3)I don't own Monster High,Winx Club and/or the songs.**

**4)Big Time Rush owns "Nothing Even Matters".**

**5)Merry Christmas.**

**6)I might write a christmas oneshot...but later.**

**7)I watched the Winx Christmas special today. It was amazing.**

**Til' the next chapter,**

**AntoRodriguez7.**


	31. Christmas Special

**Happy Howlidays(and Boo Years' eve!)**

**I hope you guys like this chapter!**

**Now...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Wilbur P.O.V:<strong>

**Date: December 24.**

_Hey guys and ghouls!_

_It's me,Wilbur Robinson._

_And I'm stuck with my friend Hayley at the Mall._

"Wil!in 5 minutes we go on stage!"Hayley said,as she snapped her fingers in front of my face.

"Huh?"I said.

"5 minutes,stage,us."Hayley,slowly,said.

I nodded.

Hayley wore a white blouse,a red jacket,a santa hat,red pants and black boots.

I was wearing a white tuxedo with a red shirt and black shoes.

-5 minutes later...-

Hayley and I got on the stage.

Music then started playing.

"_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There is just one thing I need_

_I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree_

_I just want you for my own more than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_All I want for Christmas is you_

_It's you._"I sang.

"_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There is just one thing I need_

_Don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree_

_I don't need to hang my stocking there upon the fireplace_

_Santa Claus won't make me happy with a toy on Christmas day._"Hayley sang.

Both:

"_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_All I want for Christmas is you_

_Yooou baby_

_I won't ask for much this Christmas_

_I won't even wish for snow_

_I'm just gonna keep on waiting underneath the mistletoe_

_I won't make a list and sent it to the North Pole for Saint Nick_

_I won't even stay awake to hear those magic reindeer's click_

_Cause I just want you here tonight_

_Holding onto me so tight_

_What more can I do?_

_All I want for Christmas is you_

_Yooou baby_

_Oh! All the lights are shining so brightly everywhere (so brightly baby)_

_And the sound of children's laughter fills the air_

_And everyone is singing_

_I hear those sleigh bells ringing_

_Santa won't you bring me the one I really need_

_Won't you please bring my baby to me? oooh_

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_This is all I'm asking for_

_I just wanna see my baby standing right outside my door_

_I just want you for my own more than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_Baby all I want for Christmas is you_

_Yooou baby_

_All I want for Christmas is you baby_

_You're all I want_

_You're all I need_

_Christmas day baby you and me_

_You're all I want_

_You're all I need_

_Christmas Day baby you and me._"

Everyone started clapping.

I smiled.

"Hey Wil,I'm going home."Hayley told me."Wanna come?"

I nodded.

**Normal P.O.V:**

After their performance,Hayley and Wilbur went to Hayley's house.

"Babe!I'm back!"Hayley yelled,as she opened the door.

"Living room with Kat!"Fredrick Dust,Hayley's husband,yelled back.

Hayley and Wilbur then went to the living room.

In the corner of the room there was a gigantic pine tree.

"Oh hey Wil!"Fredrick said.

"Hey Fred."Wilbur waved.

"Do you like it?"Freddy asked his wife,as he pointed at the tree.

Hayley nodded.

"I have an idea!"She then said."Let's decorate this tree with some christmas spirit!"

"Wil,music!"She continued,as she snapped her fingers.

Wilbur then turned on the stereo.

Music then started playing.

Hayley,Freddy and Wilbur then grabbed three boxes of christmas decorations.

"_Let's Go!_

_Big Time!_

_Merry Christmas Everybody!_"Wilbur sang.

"_Put down video games,_

_Pick up some candy canes_

_And hang a wreath on your door_

_Hey_

_Give back to those who need_

_Bring peace and harmony_

_Cause that's what Christmas is for._"Hayley sang.

"_And this Christmas,this Christmas_

_We'll celebrate a wonderful year_

_Ohh this Christmas (it's Christmas)_

_It's Christmas (it's Christmas)_

_We'll decorate the halls with love and cheer._"Wilbur and Freddy sang.

"_We can make a beautiful Christmas_

_We can make the world shine bright_

_As long friends and family are with us_

_Every star will shine tonight_

_We can make it beautiful_

_It's Christmas_

_We can make it beautiful_

_It's Christmas_

_We can make it beautiful_

_It's Christmas_

_We can make a beautiful Christmas._"They sang.

"_Let's party in the snow_

_Under the mistletoe_

_Girl I've been waiting all year_

_(All year) Hey..._"Freddy sang,as he stood under the mistletoe with Hayley.

Hayley kissed his cheek.

"_Rudolph can take a break_

_Frosty can melt away_

_As long as I got you here._"Wilbur sang.

"_And this Christmas (it's Christmas)_

_It's Christmas (it's Christmas)_

_We'll celebrate a wonderful year_

_Ohh this Christmas (it's Christmas)_

_It's Christmas (it's Christmas)_

_We'll decorate the halls with love and cheer_

_We can make a beautiful Christmas_

_We can make the world shine bright_

_As long friends and family are with us_

_Every star will shine tonight_

_We can make it beautiful_

_It's Christmas_

_We can make it beautiful_

_It's Christmas_

_We can make it beautiful_

_It's Christmas_

_We can make a beautiful Christmas._"They sang.

"_Happy holiday, spread the love on Christmas day,_

_Singing happy holiday, we can make a beautiful Christmas_

_Happy holiday, spread the love on Christmas day,_

_Singing happy holiday, we can make a beautiful Christmas._"Wilbur and Freddy sang.

"_We can make a beautiful Christmas_

_We can make the world shine bright_

_As long friends and family are with us_

_Every star will shine tonight_

_We can make it beautiful_

_It's Christmas_

_We can make it beautiful_

_It's Christmas_

_We can make it beautiful_

_It's Christmas_

_We can make a beautiful Christmas._"They sang.

"The tree looks amazing!"Wilbur cried.

"I know!"Hayley agreed.

2-years-old Kat Dust crawled towards the tree.

She giggled.

-Later...-

**Date: December 25th.**

**Time: **_2:00am._

Hayley was sitting on her bed,while Freddy was sleeping.

She then wrapped her arms around his waist.

"What?"Freddy mumbled,as he woke up.

"_Didn't know what to get you_

_Ordinary just wouldn't do._"Hayley sang.

Freddy smiled.

"_But I just found the perfect gift for you._"He sang.

Both:

"_I hear church bells a ringing_

_Carolers are singing harmony with me now_

_You are looking so lovely_

_Oh, even if the lights go out_

_We've got mistletoe and fire light_

_On this cold December night_

_The snow outside will set the mood_

_As I sing my song_

_We've got mistletoe and fire light_

_On this cold December night_

_The snow outside will set the mood_

_As I sing my song for you_

_Sing my song_

_Sing my song for you._"

"I love you,Fredrick Sage Dust."Hayley said.

"I love _you_,Hayley Joanna Burns-Dust."Freddy said,as he pulled Hayley in a kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Songs:<strong>

**-All I Want For Christmas(Big Time Rush).**

**-Beautiful Christmas(Big Time Rush).**

**-My Song For You(Demi Lovato & Joe Jonas).**

**Notes:**

**1)Merry Christmas.**

**2)Did you guys watched the new Monster High(the one about "Boo Years' Eve")?If no,you guys can find it on youtube(just type "Boo Years' Eve Monster High") or on the Monster High website. By the way,it has Heath Burns as a main character!**

**3)I want candy canes!**

**Til' the next chapter,**

**AntoRodriguez7.**


	32. The Man-To-Man Talk

**I know this is not a oneshot,but the idea was on my mind and I had to give it a shot.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>The "Man To Man" Talk<strong>

Heath Burns took a small sip of his coffee and grinned at the two young men(A blonde and a brunette) sitting in front of him.

"Mr. Burns,what did I do this time?"The brunette asked.

"Do not talk until my father tells you to do it,Fredrick."The blonde snapped.

Fredrick rolled his magenta-colored eyes.

Heath took another sip of his coffee.

"How's my daughter?"He asked.

"Good."Fredrick said.

"My daughter is my princess."Heath started."...I hope you're treating her like one."

"Like a queen,Mr. Burns."Fredrick smiled.

"Fredrick,tell me and be honest."Heath said."What do you think of me?"

"That you're an amazing father-in-law."Fredrick replied.

"Thank you,pet."Heath joked.

Fredrick laughed.

Heath then took a deep breath.

"Dust,I truly hope you're not hurting my daughter."He said.

"I wouldn't even dare to hurt Hayley."Fredrick said."She's...my life."

"Those are strong meaningful words you're saying,kid."Heath said.

"I know,but it's the truth."Fredrick smiled.

"Go home,kid."Heath grinned.

Fredrick nodded,as he got up.

He then left.

"Zachary?"Heath said.

"Yeah?"The blonde man asked.

"He's a nice kid."Heath said.

-Later...-

Fredrick was watching a movie with his wife.

"So,how was '_the talk_' with my dad?"Hayley asked.

"Good."Fredrick said.

"I hope so."Hayley smiled,as she hugged Fredrick.

Fredrick nodded,in agreement.

"Hey Freddy...do you wanna have a baby?"Hayley asked,as she bit her lip.

"Um...of course,Pinky Dee!"Fredrick,nervously,said.

"Good,because you're getting one."Hayley said,as she kissed Fredrick's cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>Note: My laptop's charger "died"(and I'm uploading my stories from my iPod).<strong>

**-I'm thinking in making a oneshot based on "Wreck-It Ralph(I seriously adore that movie!)". You guys can give me ideas about what you want to see on that special chapter. :)**

**-Also I'm thinking in making a chapter called "Raise Your Glass(inspired by Pink's song)",here's what I got so far: Hayley Burns gets mad at her fiancé(or whoever you guys write it) Fredrick Dust because he ruined her wedding dress. She then grabs Fredrick's phone and "accidentally" melts it,they then start fighting until Fredrick yells at her "that the wedding is cancelled".**

**Please tell me your opinion. :)**

**Til' the next chapter,**

**AntoRodriguez7.**


	33. Random Chapter

**I know,I know!this chapter is very short!**

**Blame my iPod's battery.**

**Anyways,welcome to Paralyzed!**

**Now...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Fredrick Dust grinned,as he lighted the last candle.<p>

"Looks a little brighter,uh?"He said to his wife.

His wife,Hayley,shrugged.

"Stupid blackout."She then mumbled.

"You know...I think we should have a baby."Freddy said."We would be excellent parents. Remember when we used to babysit my cousin April?"

"I don't want to have a kid."Hayley snapped.

"Mmm...ok."Freddy said.

He then got an idea.

"Wanna go to the mall?"He asked."Until the lights come back?"

Hayley nodded.

**-Later,at the Mall...-**

"Fred!"Hayley cried,as Freddy stared at a baby store.

"Yeah,yeah I'll go with you."Freddy said,not even looking at her.

"Freddy,I know you want a baby..."Hayley said."But I'm not ready to have one."

Freddy sighed.

Hayley then got an idea.

"Let's go to the pet store!"She said,as she dragged him to a pet store that was near the mall.

**-At the pet store...-**

A clerk walked towards them.

"Can I help you?"He asked.

"Um...yeah!"Hayley smiled."We need a dog!"

"A dog?"Freddy asked.

Hayley nodded.

"Can it be a little puppy?"Freddy asked.

"Sure,babe."Hayley said,as they followed the clerk.

Hayley then squealed,as they saw a tiny dachshund puppy.

"It's perfect!"She said.

Freddy nodded,in agreement.

The puppy had light chocolate fur,a pink nose and bright blue eyes.

"Can I...?"Hayley said to the clerk.

"Sure,but be careful."The clerk said."She's really fragile."

Hayley nodded,as she gently picked the puppy up.

The puppy whined.

"I want her."Hayley said.

Freddy nodded,in agreement.

**-Later...-**

They were back at home.

"FRED!"Hayley screamed,from her room.

"What?"Freddy groaned,as he got up from the couch.

"Minty is hungry."Hayley said.

Freddy sighed,as he walked towards the kitchen.

He then opened a cabinet and took out some powder milk/formula and a baby bottle.

He poured some water on the baby bottle and mixed it with the formula.

"I'm already a pro on this thing."He chuckled.

He then put the baby bottle in the microwave and waited for a few minutes.

He then took out the bottle and ran upstairs.

As soon as he walked in his room,Freddy took Minty from Hayley and started to feed her.

Hayley smiled.

"You already look like a dad."She said."I bet you would be an excellent father."

"And you would be an amazing mom."Freddy said.

"Good...because I'm pregnant."Hayley blushed.

"R-Really?"Freddy asked.

Hayley nodded.

Freddy kissed Hayley's cheek.

"You made me get you a puppy when you're pregnant?"He then asked."Why?"

"Wanted you to practice."Hayley grinned.

She then kissed him on the lips.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys liked this chapter.<strong>

**Please R&R!**

**Notes:**

**1)This chapter was inspired by an instagram pic I saw today(meaning why they have a puppy).**

**2)Fredley Forever! :D**

**3)Haven't updated in awhile,blame my creativity for not working.**

**Til' the next chapter,**

**AntoRodriguez7.**


	34. Raise Your Glass

**Hey guys and ghouls!**

**It's AntoRodriguez7 with a Valentine's Day oneshot.**

**Now...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Hayley Burns screamed,as she took her wedding dress out of the closet.<p>

The whole dress was drenched in blood.

"FREDRICK SAGE DUST!"She yelled.

"Yeah,babe?"Freddy said,as he walked in.

"My dress is red!"Hayley screamed."Why?"

"I used it to cover a dead monster on the spaceship."Freddy mumbled.

"WHAT!"Hayley screamed."I-I-I...I hate you!"

She then walked away.

_So raise your glass if you are wrong_

_In all the right ways, all my underdogs_

_We will never be, never be anything but loud_

_And nitty gritty, dirty little freaks_

_Won't you come on and come on and_

_Raise your glass!_

_Just come on and come on and_

_Raise your glass!_

**-Later...-**

Hayley was watching a movie,when she heard a phone ringing.

Freddy's phone.

She grabbed it and answered it.

"Fredrick Dust's office."She said.

"Hey Hale!"Patrick Williams said,through the phone."Can you tell Fred that Liz is waiting for him."

"Who's Liz?"Hayley thought,as she started to get on fire.

The phone then started to melt.

Freddy then walked in.

"Is that my phone?!"He yelled.

"Who the fang is Liz?!"Hayley screamed.

Freddy bit his lip.

"I just knew you were cheating on me!"Hayley then continued.

She then got up and ran to the kitchen.

Freddy followed her.

"I'm not cheating on you."He,calmly,said.

"YES,YOU ARE!"Hayley screamed.

"You know what,Hayley Joanna Burns?"Freddy said."We're done."

"Fine!"Hayley snapped.

**-3 months later...-**

Hayley and her friends walked in "Hyde",Holt Hyde's club.

Hayley sighed,as she looked around the place.

The whole place was "Valentine's Day" decorated.

"Can we go home?"Hayley asked.

"No."Clawdette said.

"But..."Hayley was saying before Ruby interrupted her.

"No."Ruby said.

"Fine."Hayley said,as she walked towards the bar.

Her friends followed her.

"What ya want,girlie?"The bartender asked.

"A glass of champagne."Hayley said.

The bartender nodded.

Travis Prim,Patrick and Freddy then sat next to Hayley.

"Ugh,what are you guys doing here?"Hayley said.

"Partying."Patrick said."You?"

The bartender then gave Hayley her drink.

Hayley took a small sip.

"Holt wanted me to come to the party."She said.

**-Later...-**

Hayley and Freddy were sitting next to each other.

A song then started to play.

_"Right, right, turn off the lights_

_We're gonna lose our minds tonight_

_What's the deal, yo?_

_I love when it's all too much_

_5 a.m. turn the radio up_

_Where's the rock 'n roll?_

_Party crasher, penny snatcher_

_Call me up if you're a gangsta_

_Don't be fancy, just get dancey_

_Why so serious?"_

Freddy took a sip of his drink.

_"So raise your glass if you are wrong_

_In all the right ways, all my underdogs_

_We will never be, never be anything but loud_

_And nitty gritty, dirty little freaks_

_Won't you come on and come on and_

_Raise your glass!_

_Just come on and come on and_

_Raise your glass!"_

Hayley took a deep breath,and raised her glass.

"I shouldn't have melted your phone."She said,not looking at Freddy.

Freddy then raised his glass.

"I shouldn't have used ywedding dress to cover a dead monster."He said.

They then stared at each other.

"I'm sorry,please forgive me."They said,at the same time.

"I forgive you."Hayley said.

"I forgive you."Freddy nodded.

They then kissed.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys liked it!<strong>

**Please R&R!**

**Til' the next chapter,**

**AntoRodriguez7.**


	35. Videogame Romance Part 1

**Hey guys and ghouls!**

**This is AntoRodriguez7 with another oneshot!...well the 1st part of this oneshot!**

**I haven't been writing new 'Paralyzed' chapters,because my dad died on Monday.**

**Disclaimer: The characters from "Wreck-It Ralph" belong to Disney. Freddy Dust,Ruby Gorgon and Narcissus Gorgon(who's only mentioned) belong to Victorious Monster High Winx Lover.**

**Note: Please forgive me if the "WIR" characters seem a little bit OOC.**

**Also...**

**Galactica: It's like 'Hero's Duty',but with a more tragic back story. Their main characters are: Fredrick Dust,Patrick Williams and Travis Prim.**

**SKRM(Skullimate Roller Maze): It's based on Monster High's movie "Friday Night Frights". Obviously their characters are: Hayley,Ruby,Wilbur Robinson(I just love him),the monster boys(Zack Burns,Klaus Wolf and Narcissus Gorgon) and the other ghouls(Bella Vike,Clawdette Wolf,Pearl Blue,Luna Stein and Adora Yelps).**

**Now...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Current Location: Litwak's arcade.<strong>

**9:00pm.**

"Yeah,yeah...I understand."Mr. Litwak said on the phone."So is SKRM ready to be plugged in?"

"Yes,we'll be there tomorrow at 6am."The caller said.

He then walked out of the arcade.

"Closing time!"Yuni from Dance Dance Revolution yelled.

**-Inside 'Fix-It Felix Jr.'...-**

"Jiminy jaminy!"Fix-It Felix Jr. cried."A new game?!"

The Nicelanders and Wreck-It Ralph gasped.

"I bet it's a cooking game!"Deanna said.

"And what if it's our replacement?"Gene,worriedly,asked.

"I hope not."Ralph said.

Felix nodded,in agreement.

"Anyways,let's head to Tappers."Ralph said.

Once again,Felix nodded.

**-'Tappers'...-**

Sergeant Tamora Jean Calhoun took a sip of her root beer.

"Stupid cy-bugs."She mumbled.

She then turned towards her friends.

"So how was your day,Cadet?"She said.

Captain Fredrick Dust sighed.

"Stupid monsters."He said,mocking Tamora.

Vanellope Von Schweetz laughed.

"And how was your day,kid?"Fredrick said.

"I won...again."Vanellope grinned.

Fredrick rolled his eyes.

Felix and Ralph then walked in.

"Litwak's getting a new game!"Felix cried.

"A new game?!"Everyone gasped.

**-The Next Day...-**

**Monday, May 7th of 2013.**

**Current Location: Litwak's arcade.**

**5:54am.**

**-Inside 'Galactica'...-**

"Game Central Station now!"Fredrick yelled to his partners.

"4 more minutes,mom!"Patrick Williams mumbled,as he covered his face with a pillow.

"PATRICK ALEXANDER WILLIAMS,I AIN'T YOUR MOTHER...SO GET UP,YOU LAZY BUM!"Fredrick yelled.

Patrick groaned,as he stretched his arms.

"You have 3 minutes."Fredrick said,as he folded his arms.

"I know,I know."Patrick grumbled.

Travis Prim then walked in.

"The new game is being plugged in now!"He said.

Fredrick,Patrick and Travis then ran out of their apartment,and dashed to the elevator.

As soon as they reached the lobby,they ran to the "game central station" trains.

**-Game Central Station...-**

Everyone was outside of their games,waiting for the new game to arrive.

Fredrick and his friends then appeared.

"Just in time,mates."Travis said,as a sign appeared on top of a 'magenta-fading-to-white' colored door.

The sign said "SKRM".

The door then disappeared.

"Skullimate Roller Maze is now available."A voice said.

"Let's say 'hi' to our new neighbors."Patrick said,as he started walking to SKRM.

Travis stopped him.

"We have to wait until 9pm."He said."GCS(Game Central Station) rules for new games,Litwak tests the game before he opens the arcade."

"If he sees us in the game,he'll think the new game is broken."Fredrick added.

"Have you guys seen Vanellope,Calhoun and/or Felix?"He then asked.

Travis pointed to bench in front of "Hero's Duty".

**-Later...-**

**9:00pm.**

**Current Location: Game Central Station.**

Fredrick and his friends walked to 'SKRM'.

**-Inside 'SKRM'...-**

Hayley Burns was hosting a party in her house.

"I Found You" by The Haunted***** was playing on the speakers.

"Ugh,we need more Scaritos*****!"Ruby Gorgon said,as she sat next to Hayley."Zack and Narcissus ate them."

"We should go to Walgrims***** to get more."Hayley suggested.

"Sure,let me get my purse."Ruby said.

Hayley nodded,as she got up.

"I'll wait you outside."She said.

She then walked out.

**-Later...-**

**9:15pm.**

**Current Location: Walgrims.**

Hayley and Ruby skated through the junk food aisle.

Each ghoul holding a basket with: 2 soda bottles,1 'Skittles' bag and 2 'Ruffles' bag.

"Now we just need 4 bags of Scaritos."Hayley said.

They then noticed the Scaritos shelf.

Ruby grabbed 4 bags of Scaritos,handed 2 bags to Hayley and placed the other 2 bags in her basket.

**-10 minutes later...-**

**9:25pm.**

**Current Location: Outside Walgrims.**

The ghouls walked out of Walgrims with their stuff.

They then started walking to Hayley's house.

As soon as they were leaving Walgrims parking lot,the ghouls stumbled with group of people.

"Oh my gosh!"A guy said."I'm so sorry,as he helped Hayley and Ruby.

Another guy picked up the ghouls' bags.

"It's ok."Hayley said.

"I'm Captain Fredrick Sage Dust."The 1st guy said.

"I'm Patrick Williams."The 2nd guy said.

"I'm Sergeant Tamora Jean Calhoun."A woman said.

"Vanellope Von Schweetz."A little girl said.

"Travis Prim."A blonde guy said.

"Fix-It Felix Jr."A short man smiled.

"And I'm Wreck-It Ralph."A giant man said.

"I'm Hayley Burns."Hayley waved."And this my ghoul friend Ruby Gorgon."

* * *

><p>(This is something random that I'll,sometimes,write at the end of the chapters)<p>

"Well hello you guys!"Patrick says,as he sat on a large couch.

"What are _YOU _doing here?"AntoRodriguez7 yells,as she walks in.

"Saying 'hi' to your readers."Patrick smiles.

"GO. BACK. TO. THE. STORY.!"AntoRodriguez7 screams."And stop flirting with Hayley."

"I can't...she's just so beautiful."Patrick says.

"Patrick,Patrick...oh so innocent Patrick."Anto sighs."Don't ya know Hayley is dating Freddy?"

Patrick then starts crying.

-Meanwhile...-

"So do you wanna marry me?"Freddy asks Hayley.

"YES!"Hayley,happily,screams.

She then kisses Freddy.

-Back to Anto and Patrick...-

"I need a tuna sandwich."Anto says.

"Me too."Patrick nods.

"See ya'll in the next chapter."Anto says,as she faces the readers.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys liked it!<strong>

**If you guys noticed the '*',that means "Anto's explaining time":**

**1) The Haunted is the monster version of the band 'The Wanted'.**

**2)Scaritos is the monster version of Doritos.**

**3) Walgrims is the monster version of Walgreens.**

**Please Read&Review!**

**Til the next chapter,**

**AntoRodriguez7.**


	36. Videogame Romance Part 2

**Hey guys and ghouls!**

**It's me...AntoRodriguez7 with a new chapter of Paralyzed!**

**This is Part 2 of the previous chapter.**

**Now...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Current Location: Hayley Burns' House.<strong>

**10:10pm.**

"So what ya'll doing here?"Ruby asked the Galactica guys,as she and her boyfriend Klaus sat in front of them.

"We came here to see if you guys were ok."Travis smiled.

"Which game are you from?"Hayley asked Fredrick,curiously.

"Galactica,ma'am."Fredrick replied,firmly.

"Let me guess...a space game?"Hayley said.

Fredrick nodded.

He then gasped.

"Is that Wilbur Robinson?"He asked.

"Yeah."Hayley shrugged."Why?"

"His dad created our weapons."Patrick said,as he sat next to Fredrick and Hayley.

"Cool!"Hayley nodded.

The song changed from "We R Who We R" by Ke$ha back to "I Found You".

"Wanna dance,cadets?"Hayley then asked.

"Maybe."Fredrick said.

"I'll take that as a yes!"Hayley grinned.

She then grabbed Fredrick's hand and pulled him to the dancefloor.

"Where are your parents,ma'am?"Fredrick,randomly,asked.

"My mom's at an island near Portugal."Hayley said."And my dad's dead."

Fredrick gasped.

"Just kidding!he's in a business trip!"Hayley smiled.

"Do not say that your father is dead ever again."Fredrick scolded.

"Why not?"Hayley asked.

Fredrick just grumbled,and walked away.

"You don't know anything,don't ya?"Vanellope asked."His father died when he was 7-years-old."

"Don't tell me...childhood trauma?"Hayley said.

Vanellope nodded.

"I guess I'll change that."Hayley said.

**-The Next Day...-**

**Current Location: Arcade.**

**8:00am.**

"Where's Litwak?"Yuni asked herself.

She then remembered that Mr. Litwak had left to go to Comic-Con.

"All clear!"She yelled to the other games.

**-Game Central Station...-**

"Hayley!where are you going?"Ruby asked,as she and the other ghouls followed her.

"I'm going to visit Fred."Hayley smiled.

"Hale,he hates you."Clawdette Wolf explained,slowly.

Hayley rolled her eyes.

"He doesn't hate me."She said."He just..."

"Doesn't know how to express his feelings?"Bella Vike interrupted.

"Exactly!"Hayley said,as she walked to Galactica's portal.

The ghouls sighed and followed her.

**-"Galactica"...-**

"L-O-V-E is just another letter I never learnt to pronounce."Patrick sang.

"Shut up!I do know how to pronunce l...l-l-l...law!"Fredrick yelled.

"You said 'law',mate."Travis laughed.

Fredrick rolled his eyes.

The doorbell then ran.

Fredrick went to open the door.

He gasped,as he opened the door.

"What the heck are you doing here?!"He yelled at Hayley and her friends."We're in a war against monsters!"

"And surprise! We're monsters too!"Pearl Blue said.

"R-Real m-monsters?!"Patrick cried.

Hayley nodded.

Fredrick took out a laser gun.

"GET OUT!"He screamed.

"Look,cadet..."Hayley was saying,before Fredrick interrupted her.

"I ain't a cadet,you filthy monster."Fredrick said."I'm Captain Fredrick Dust."

"Yeah,yeah."Hayley rolled her eyes."Let's just drop the titles, prince puffy sleeves."

"What do you want?"Fredrick said,pointing the laser gun in front of Hayley.

"I just wanna be your friend."Hayley said."...I'm sorry for whatever happened to your father,but that ain't my fault!"

"Explain."Fredrick said,as he lowered the gun.

"Not all monsters are bad."Hayley explained."In fact,we're like normal people."

"Just a little bit more different."Clawdette said.

"Be yourself."Hayley then said.

"Be unique."Ruby continued.

"Be a monster."They then finished together.

"Ok,we're friends."Fredrick said."Yet I don't trust you,Burns."

"Yay!"Hayley cried,as she hugged him.

Fredrick,lightly,blushed.

* * *

><p>"I need a Vanellope plushie!"Patrick screams,as he looks at Vanellope's fan-arts."She's just so adorable!"<p>

"Patrick,you're scaring me."Anto says,as she threw a pillow at him.

"Well hello."Wilbur Robinson says,as he walks in.

"Oh hi Robinson!"Anto waves.

"I need to appear in the next chapter."Wilbur replies.

Anto nods.

Vanellope then appears.

"Let's get straight to business,Rodriguez."She says."Why did you cut my part of the chapter?"

She then noticed Wilbur and Patrick.

"Oh well...this is awkward."Vanellope,nervously,said."Ehm...I have to go back to Sugar Rush."

She then leaves.

"I wanna marry Vanellope."Patrick smiled,as he stared at the door.

* * *

><p><strong>So I spent Sunday and Monday watching "Wreck-It Ralph"(on Disney Blu-Ray) to get on the mood to write this.<strong>

**Please Read&Review.**

**Til' the next chapter,**

**AntoRodriguez7. **


	37. The Haunted Mansion Part 1

**Hey guys and ghouls! **

**First of all: No,I'm not done with "Videogame Romance". This is just something that popped into my mind while hearing Ariana Grande's new song,which I recommend to listen while reading this chapter. (The song doesn't fit the plot line until Part 2/the next chapter).**

**2nd: This is based on Disney's "The Haunted Mansion"(the ride,not the 2003 flim).**

**Song: "The Way" by Ariana Grande.**

**Now...**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Date: March 26th,1877.<strong>

**Current Location: Anaheim,California.**

**Caine Household.**

"Till death do us part."22-years-old Hayley Burns said,as she held an ax in front of her husband Reginald Caine.

**-Meanwhile...-**

Emma,a maid,heard a scream coming from her master's bedroom.

She stopped folding towels and ran towards the room.

**-Back to the room...-**

Hayley laughed,as she wiped Reginald's blood from her face with her bridal veil.

She then opened a window,ran to the bathroom and locked the door.

She then turned on the bathtub,and dived her head in.

Emma and a few other servants then walked in.

"Master?!"Emma cried.

Hayley then walked out of the bathroom,wearing a bathrobe.

"Oh my!what happened to my dearest Reginald?"She asked,as she started crying.

"Someone murdered him."Steven,a servant,said.

"Who could do that to such a nice man?"Hayley cried harder.

**-Meanwhile...-**

**Current Location: New Orleans,Louisiana.**

**Gracey Manor.**

23-years-old Fredrick Gracey stared at his reflection on the mirror.

Tecna Gracey(born Tecna Marie Dust) smiled,as she stroked her son's hair.

"You look handsome."She said.

Fredrick nodded,as he fixed his bow tie.

"Mr. Gracey...your carriage awaits."A servant said,as he walked in.

"Thank you,Lawrence."Fredrick replied.

"Darling,I'll go and drink some tea with Aunt Jessica in the dining room."Tecna said.

"Have fun,Mother."Fredrick said,as he walked towards the main entrance.

**Current Location: Sykes Train Station, New Orleans.**

Hayley grinned,as the train stopped in front of the station.

On her lap sat a small hatbox.

The gorgeous brunette got up and grabbed two huge suitcases(plus her hatbox).

The doors then opened and a few people stepped out.

"Need some help,ma'am?"A man with 'blood-red' hair asked Hayley.

He also had sea-blue eyes and light skin.

"Of course."Hayley smiled.

"The name's Patrick Williams."The man said,as he grabbed one of Hayley's suitcases.

"Hayley Burns."Hayley replied,as they walked out of the train.

"So what are you doing in here?"Patrick said,as he looked around.

"I found my husband cheating on me."Hayley said,as she covered her face with her hands and pretended to start crying."So I decided to leave California to escape from all that drama."

"And you?"She then asked.

"My friends Travis Prim and Fredrick Gracey live here."Patrick said."I'm visiting them."

"Wait...where are you staying?"He asked.

"I don't know."Hayley said,as she looked at the floor.

"I'll find you a place to stay."Patrick smiled.

"That's so kind of you."Hayley blushed.

Fredrick then ran towards Patrick.

"Pat!"He cried.

"Fred!"Patrick said,as he hugged his best friend.

"Who's this beautiful lady?"Fredrick asked,noticing Hayley.

"Hayley Burns."Hayley replied,as Fredrick gently grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"Fredrick Sage Gracey."Fredrick said,flirty.

"Nice to meet you,Mr. Gracey."Hayley blushed softly.

"Call me Fred."Fredrick smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong>

**1)I changed Freddy's last name to Gracey,because I needed it to fit with the plot line.**

**2)Reginald Caine is an actual character of the ride(one of the Black Widow Bride's husbands).**

**3)Can you guys/ghouls guess what's in the hatbox?**

**Please R&R.**

**Til' the next chapter,**

**AntoRodriguez7.**


	38. Videogame Romance part 3

**Hey guys and ghouls! It's AntoRodriguez7 with part 3 of "Videogame Romance".**

**I truly apologize to you guys/ghouls,because this chapter is really short.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Date: Sunday, May 26th of 2013.<strong>

**Current Location: Galactica.**

**8:00am.**

Fredrick woke up,by the smell of pancakes.

He then got up from his bed and ran to the kitchen.

"Hi there,Fred!"Hayley waved,as she turned off the stove.

"Hey."Fredrick smiled."What ya' doing here?"

"Making breakfast."Hayley replied,with a small smile."I heard you had a bad day yesterday."

"Yeah,the boys and I had a little disagreement."Fredrick replied.

"Knowing you guys...it was more than just a 'little disagreement'."Hayley joked.

"By the way,nice pajamas."She then continued.

Fredrick wore a white sleeveless shirt and dark blue sleeping pants.

Fredrick then,softly,smacked Hayley's arm.

"Caught ya' staring at my sexy body."He said.

"Don't blame me."Hayley said."It's your fault for being hot."

"Can I play some music?"She then asked.

Fredrick shrugged.

Hayley walked towards the iPod speakers,and connected her phone.

"I guess I just lost my husband,don't know where he went."Pink's voice came through the speakers.

"Kinda old song but I love it."Hayley said.

"You like Pink?"Fredrick asked.

"Just a few songs."Hayley replied,shyly.

"Neat,kiddo."Fredrick said.

"You're so weird."Hayley laughed.

"Look who's saying it!"Fredrick replied,as he started laughing."The one that changes emotions randomly."

Suddenly,the song changed to "The Way" by Ariana Grande.

Hayley,nervously,laughed.

"I got a bad boy must admit it, you got my heart...dunno how you did it?"Ariana sang.

"I'm a bad boy and I got your heart."Fredrick said,as he got closer to Hayley.

"I still don't know how you did it."Hayley replied,as she held up a spatula.

"I'm thinking about you every second,every hour."Fredrick said."Do my singing in the shower."

Hayley giggled.

"Picking petals off the flowers."Fredrick continued,now singing."Do she love me?do she love me not?"

"I love the way."Hayley sang."The way you love me."

They were now dancing around the kitchen.

"Bloke! Sheila! What the kangaroo are ya' doing?"Travis said,as he walked in.

"Breakfast...I think."Hayley,nervously,said.

"Oh it's so crazy...you can hear my heart jumping,when you put your lips on mine."Ariana sang,through the speakers.

"Just keep dancing."Travis grinned."I won't bother ya' anymore."

He then went back to his room.

"I just hope he won't tell Patri..."Hayley was saying,before Fredrick kissed her.

"Can you feel my heart jumping?"He whispered in her ear,as he pulled away from the kiss.

* * *

><p>"ANTO, WHERE THE MAGIX IS VANELLOPE IN THIS CHAPTER?"Patrick yelled,as he ran in Anto's living room.<p>

"S-U-G-A-R R-U-S-H! Jump into your racing car!"Anto sang." It's Sugar Rush!"

Patrick rolls his eyes.

"Chillax, bloke."Travis said,as he read a book."The lil' sheila(Vanellope) is racing in Sugar Rush."

"Who said 'chillax'?"Freddy said,as he walked out of the bathroom holding his Galactica clothes.

He was wearing a t-shirt an jeans.

He then whistled.

"Anto, that was a short and random scene."Freddy said.

"I know...I wrote it."Anto said.

"And tomorrow ya' finish the script for 'The Haunted Mansion'?"Travis asks.

"Yep,still in the library scene."Anto sighs.

* * *

><p><strong>Note: -Yes, Travis' accent changed to a little bit more australian. Just a tiny little bit.<strong>

**-Patrick is not in love with Vanellope, he just wants to be her friend**

**-And Fred&Hayley are madly in love with each other(I dunno why I added this very obvious note).**

**Please R&R.**

**Til' the next chapter,**

**AntoRodriguez7.**


	39. Videogame Romance Part 4: Turbo is back

**Hey guys and ghouls!**

**It's AntoRodriguez7 with another "Paralyzed" chapter("Videogame Romance: Part 4")!**

**I wrote this yesterday at school(the idea popped into my mind and I immediately started writing).**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Date: Tuesday, May 28th of 2013.<strong>

**Current Location: Sugar Rush.**

**10:00am.**

"...and then she ran away."Fredrick explained to a boy.

Swizzle "The Swizz" Malarkey just nodded.

"So what ya' are telling me is that you kissed Hayley and she ran away?"He said.

Fredrick nodded.

"Seriously?"Gloyd Orangeboar asked.

"Yeah."Fredrick said.

"Yo' Swizz!"Vanellope's voice was heard outside.

Swizzle got up from his seat and ran towards the door.

"So this is how you spend your mornings?"Gloyd asked Fredrick."With a bunch of 9-years-old kids?"

"You're one of them."Fredrick snapped.

"This is actually the first time we meet."Gloyd grinned.

Fredrick shrugged.

Vanellope then ran in, Swizzle followed her.

"Fred!"She cried,as she went and hugged Fredrick.

"Nellie!"Fredrick smiled.

The lights then began to flicker.

"What the sugar is going on with the lights?"Swizzle asked.

Candlehead and Taffyta ran in.

"Everybody out! They're unplugging us!"She cried.

"WHAT?!"Vanellope and Fredrick screamed.

"Just kidding, they're not unplugging us."Candlehead giggled.

Everyone rolled their eyes.

"Turbo's back."Taffyta calmly said,as she looked at her nails.

"WHAT?!"Vanellope screamed,as she hugged Fredrick tighter.

Fredrick pressed a small button on his watch.

"Hey bloke!"Travis said,as he appeared on the watch's screen.

"Travis, go to 'Fix-It Felix Jr.' and tell Ralph that Turbo is back."Fredrick replied.

"Okay, do I bring your suit to Sugar Rush?"Travis asked.

"Yeah."Fredrick nodded.

**-Inside 'Fix-It Felix Jr.'-**

The nicelanders were chilling out by the newly constructed pool.

Felix,whom was sitting on a lawn chair, took a sip of his iced tea.

Travis then ran in.

"TURBO IS BACK!"He screamed.

There was an awkward silence,until...

_CRASH!_

Felix's glass of iced tea fell to the floor.

"I-I-I can f-fix it."Felix said,as he took out his hammer and fixed the glass.

Ralph,who was sitting next to Felix,got up from his lawn chair.

"Travis, get Patrick and the Hero's Duty soldiers."He said.

He then turned towards the nicelanders.

"Warn everyone in Game Central Station."He continued.

Ralph then turned towards Felix and said:

"You go to SKRM and warn them."

Felix nodded.

"We'll meet in 30 minutes outside Sugar Rush."Ralph said to everyone.

**-5 minutes later...-**

**Current Location: SKRM.**

"So how's it going,Mr. Inventor?"Hayley said.

Wilbur Robinson just looked up and went back to work.

"Your rocket boots will be finished in a minute."Wilbur said."Just wait."

"Okay!"Hayley smiled.

She then kissed Wilbur's cheek and took out her iPhone.

She then snapped a picture.

"I'll post this on Instagram!"She said,as she looked at the photo.

"Are you trying to get Fredrick jealous?"Wilbur asked.

Hayley bit her lip and shook her head.

"Yeah,you are."Wilbur said.

Hayley sighed and nodded.

Felix then ran in, Ruby was following him.

"Cinderella!"Felix cried.

"What?"Hayley said,giggling at her nickname.

"Turbo is back."Felix said.

"T-T-Turbo?!"Hayley stuttered,as she remembered when Fredrick told her about Turbo.

**-Flashback...-**

_"...he then grabbed and swung me against a wall."Fredrick explained._

_Hayley gasped._

_Fredrick then rolled up his sleeve._

_"He then did this."He continued,as he pointed at a small scar on his arm._

_"How?"Hayley asked,curiously._

_"I don't want to talk about it."Fredrick said._

**-End of flashback...-**

"Who's Turbo?"Wilbur asked.

"Long story."Felix and Hayley said,at the same time.

"I'm going to help The Specialists."Hayley said to Felix.

"Have you gone insane, Ms. Burns?!"Felix cried."Turbo is very dangerous."

"Calm down,Fix-It."Hayley said,as she gave him a reassuring smile.

"Count me in."Wilbur said.

Ruby nodded,in agreement.

"Ruby, go get the other ghouls."Hayley said."Wilbur, we need some gadgets."

"Whatever you say, boss."Wilbur nodded,as he got up.

He then went back to his house.

**-Meanwhile with Fredrick...-**

He was having a flashback about the last time he saw Turbo.

**-Flashback...-**

_Fredrick was cleaning the spaceship._

_He then looked at his reflection._

_"Well hello there handsome."He said to himself and flashed a smile._

_Another person's reflection then appeared, the person looked very disgusting._

_"Fredrick Dust."The person said."Just the guy I was looking for."_

_"Who are you and what do you want?"Fredrick asked,firmly._

_"I am Turbo, king of racing kart games and...cy-bugs."The man said,as he flashed a grin._

_"What do you want?"Fredrick repeated,as he turned towards the man._

_"I heard you're the fastest spaceship driver in Galactica."Turbo said._

_"Yeah,I guess."Fredrick shrugged._

_Turbo got closer to him._

_"There can be only one fastest driver in Game Central Station."He said."And that's me."_

_He then turned into a cy-bug humanoid, and grabbed Fredrick._

_Turbo then swung him against a wall._

_Fredrick groaned,as he tried to get up._

_Turbo then ran towards Fredrick and started choking him._

_"You're a dishonor to your father."Turbo whispered in his ear._

_Fredrick growled,as he punched Turbo in the face._

_Turbo then clawed Fredrick's arm._

_Fredrick screamed,in pain._

_Everything then went black._

**-End of Flashback...-**

Fredrick slapped his forehead.

Was that all he could remember?

Travis then ran in.

"Bloke, I finally found you."He said,as he placed his backpack on a chair.

"Did you bring me my suit?"Fredrick asked.

Travis nodded.

"Good."Fredrick said,as Travis handed him his suit.

"Where's Patrick?"He then asked.

"Outside with the Sugar Rush kids."Travis said.

**-Meanwhile in Game Central Station...-**

Hayley grinned,as she put on her rocket boots.

Wilbur then handed Hayley a laser gun.

"Be careful."He said.

Hayley nodded.

"Alright! Everybody's here?"She asked,as she got up.

"Yeah."Clawdette said.

"Good."Hayley grinned."We're totally ready to rock and roll!"

"Yeah!"The other ghouls agreed.

They then ran towards the Sugar Rush portal.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, Turbo is back and the Sugar Rush gang appeared.<strong>

**Wilbur also makes his first appearance...yay!**

**Question: Any theories on "Why Turbo is back"?**

**Please Read&Review.**

**Til' the next chapter,**

**AntoRodriguez7.**


	40. Fredrick Dust's Journal

**Hey guys and ghouls! Long time no see!**

**First of all, I've been working in a bunch of ideas. This one popped out of nowhere, and got me working like mad(I wrote this today!).**

**Second, I suggest you to get some tissues. Why? Because this oneshot is a bit darker than the other ones.**

**Third, I'm being serious...find some tissues.**

**Anyways, welcome to this chapter called "Fredrick Dust's journal".**

**It's inspired by the Monster High dolls' diaries.**

**Prepare to be amazed(and get the darn tissues).**

* * *

><p><em>May 15th of 2041.<em>

_Listening to: Just The Way You Are - Bruno Mars._

_I'm sick. I know this is not the right way to start a journal but I had to write something on this thing._

_Call me lazy but right now I'm drinking some tea and reading a book, while you are stalking my personal stuff. Gotcha. ;)_

_So Mr./Mrs. Intruder, please put the notebook back on the shelf. Thanks._

_May 18th of 2041._

_Listening to: Amazing - Big Time Rush._

_So, Hale told me to relax...we kinda end up in a big fight where she had an emotional breakdown. Believe me I love this girl...badly, but sometimes her bipolarity is too much for me. I just can't handle it. Ugh Mr./Mrs. Intruder, if you're looking for me...I'll be in the corner of my room crying like a baby._

_May 20th of 2041._

_Listening to: Cover Girl - Big Time Rush._

_Well hello Mr./Mrs. Intruder!_

_This journal entry is a bit sad, so I'd suggest you to stop reading._

_Today Hayley told me that when she was a kid(when she was 8 years old) she was sent to a normie dance class and she got bullied for being a monster. And that wasn't the end of it, the poor girl started to have suicidal thoughts at such a young age. She also said I was her hero, because since she met me, those thoughts disappeared. You guys know what? I'm not the only hero here. She's also my hero. She gave me the confidence boost I needed. She's just more than a pretty face, she's an angel. She forced me to conquer all those fears I used to have. She's the person I want to spent my life with. She's just amazing._

_May 22th of 2041._

_Listening to: Picture This - Big Time Rush._

_So right now, I'm curled up on bed with my girlfriend. She's asleep and I'm awake(obviously). She looks so cute when she's sleeping. I just hope one of our kids looks like her._

_June 21 of 2041._

_Listening to: Lost in Love - Big Time Rush._

_Sorry for not writing, I've been busy and..._

_Mr./Mrs. Intruder, if you want to read my journal at least leave it where you found it when you finish stalking me. Okay?_

_Hayley and I broke up._

_Why? Because her bipolarity is getting pretty bad. She randomly yells at me and hits me. I just can't live with someone that constantly changes emotions._

_Wait a second, Mom's calling me._

_Have you ever made a mistake and you just want to have a time machine to fix it? Well, that's my life right now._

_I'm at the hospital, because Hayley tried to kill herself._

_The doctor just walked in the waiting room, I'll be right back._

* * *

><p>"So how is she?"Freddy asked the doctor.<p>

"How do you think she is?"The doctor snapped."She almost cut her throat off because you broke up with her."

"Can I see her?"Freddy asked.

The doctor shrugged and nodded.

He then followed the doctor to Hayley's room.

As soon as the doctor opened the door, Freddy bit his lip.

Hayley was sitting on the bed, crying. Her hand covering her face.

"I'll give you two some privacy."The doctor said, before walking away.

Freddy sighed, and softly knocked on the door.

Hayley looked up.

Freddy, nervously, waved.

"What do you want?"She asked, as she wiped some tears away.

Her voice sounding hoarse.

"I want to talk to you."Freddy said, as he walked in and sat on the bed.

"I thought you didn't wanted to be seen with a bipolar ghoul."Hayley said, as she stared at the floor.

Freddy grabbed her chin and made her look in his eyes.

"I want everyone to know you are mine."He said."You're my angel...my crazy bipolar angel."

Hayley bit her lip, trying to not to laugh.

"Look Burns."Freddy started."I don't know what I would do without you, because I need you more than you think."

"Please, promise me that you'll never leave me."Hayley said, as she started to cry once again.

"I, Fredrick Sage Dust, promise that I'll never leave you."Freddy said, as he grabbed Hayley's hand and kissed it.

* * *

><p><em>October 7th of 2047.<em>

_Mr./Mrs. Intruder(or Amanda, yes cousin I realized it was you)...dreams come true you know._

_I have the best family in the whole world, a gorgeous wife and two kids._

_I'm actually holding one of my kids, which was born today, and guess what? he looks like Hayley._

_Kat's happy about her new brother. She totally loves him._

_Remember last entry, Mandy? When Kat said that she didn't wanted to share her parents with the new baby?_

_Well, I think she changed her mind._

_Amanda, I know I don't usually say this but thanks for being a snoopy bratty cousin. I love you, lil' Mandy. You were the little sister I never had._

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys enjoyed it.<strong>

**The song I used while writing this chapter was "Amazing" by Big Time Rush. So listen to it, it's great.**

**Til' the next chapter,**

**AntoRodriguez7.**

**PS: I hope you guys understood why I said "get some tissues", I cried while writing this chapter.**


	41. Hayley Burns' Diary

**Hey guys and ghouls! It's AntoRodriguez7! **

**First of all: It's Summer! Yay! I wrote this weeks ago and my laziness didn't allowed me to post this chapter.**

**2nd: I know that Fred's Journal had more entries than Hayley's(She just wrote two), I'm truly sorry about that. I didn't know what else to write in there.**

**3rd: This, obviously, is the sequel to last chapter. But is in 'her point of view'.****  
><strong>

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>June 20 of 2041<strong>

_Me and Fred broke up. I can't believe he said those three little words: "We are done". Well my stupid bipolarity got worse, what can I do?_

_Right now, I feel a tornado of emotions boiling inside of me._

_But you know I understand what he told me. He can't be with someone that constantly yells at him and hits him with no reason at all. I'm the wrong ghoul for him._

**June 21 of 2041.**

_The thoughts came back. They're worse. It's like a little voice telling me what to do. I try to ignore it, but now the voice is yelling at me._

_I didn't sleep last night thanks to those horrible thoughts. So I think I'll try to go to sleep._

_The little voice just don't wants to stop talking. I have decided to do what it tells me, so it'll stop talking. The voice told me to cut my throat. Fred, if you're reading this: I'll always love you and thanks for being my hero. I'm truly sorry for all the things I did to you._

_Daddy, if you're reading this: I'm sorry for doing this. I know you'll miss me like crazy, but just remember that I'll always be your little ghoul. Tell Ruby that I'm thankful for all the things she did for me._

**Hayley P.O.V:**

I placed the pen and the notebook on the kitchen table, and grabbed the large knife.

I sighed, as I felt the cold knife against my throat.

The next thing I knew, it was that I was laying on the floor. I, weakly, placed my hand on my throat. It was bleeding. I could feel tears rolling down my cheeks.

Then I heard the front door open.

"Hayley! I'm home!"I heard Daddy yell.

I heard footsteps getting closer, and closer, and closer.

"Honey..."Daddy said, as he started to cry.

My vision went blurry.

I then felt his arms, gently, pick me up.

"Baby, please don't die!"He cried, worriedly.

My vision went back to normal.

I stared at him, his 'sunrise-like' red eyes stared back at me.

Everything then went black.

I woke up in a white room, well that's what the only color I could see because my vision went blurry once again.

"Where am I?"I asked myself.

"At the hospital, dear."I heard a familiar voice say.

"Mom?"I asked.

"Yes, sweetheart."My mother said.

"What happened?"I asked, even thought I could remember everything.

"Your father found you laying on the kitchen floor, bleeding to death."Mom replied.

"Mom, I tried to kill myself."I said, as I blinked a few times.

My vision went back to normal.

"Why, darling?"Mom asked, as she sat on the bed and stroked my hand.

"Fred and I broke up."I replied."I started to have suicidal thoughts and I just couldn't stop myself."

"Mom, am I crazy?"I then asked.

"No, but you know...the best people are."Mom smiled."So it doesn't really matter if you're crazy or not."

She then got up.

"I have to check up on your father and your brothers."She continued, as she left.

I, softly, nodded.

The scenes of my suicide replayed on my head.

I started to cry, as I covered my face with my hands.

I then heard a knock on the door and looked up.

Freddy was standing there.

He waved.

"What do you want?"I asked,as I wiped my tears away.

My voice sounded hoarse, and it was too painful to talk.

"I want to talk to you."Freddy said, as he walked in and sat on the bed.

Part of me wanted him to stay, the other part of me wanted him to leave.

"I thought you didn't wanted to be seen with a bipolar ghoul."I snapped, as I stared at the floor.

He grabbed my chin and made me look in his eyes.

Those gorgeous magenta eyes that made me melt.

"I want everyone to know you are mine."He said."You're my angel...my crazy bipolar angel."

I wanted to laugh at that, but I wanted him to think I was still mad at him. So I bit my lip.

"Look Burns."Freddy started."I don't know what I would do without you. Because I need you more than you think."

The tornado of emotions came back.

"Please, promise me that you'll never leave me."I said, as I started to cry.

"I, Fredrick Sage Dust, promise that I'll never leave you."Freddy said, as he grabbed my hand and kissed it.

**-A few years later...-**

**Date: October 7th of 2047.**

**Current Location: A random hospital.**

"Aren't you the cutest thing in the whole world?"I heard my husband said in a baby voice, as he held our newborn son.

I have to admit it our son looks just like me.

The baby just, softly, whimpered.

"So how do you wanna name this lad?"Freddy said, as he kissed our son's forehead.

"Rey Timothy Dust."I said.

"I like it."Freddy nodded.

"You know you have to let Mommy and Daddy sleep?"He then said to Rey.

Rey just held up his little hand.

My husband chuckled.

He then looked towards me.

"I like this kid."He smiled.

"Hayley..."He started.

He then grabbed my arm and looked at my wrist. It had a large cut.

"Don't do this anymore."He continued.

"How did you know?"I whispered.

"Wilbur told me he saw you doing it."Freddy said.

He then kissed the cut.

"You're an amazing person."He continued."But seriously, don't do this anymore."

"The voice told me to do it."I said, as a tear rolled down my cheek.

"Then listen to your hero."Freddy said.

His voice sounded really sexy.

He then kissed me on the lips.

"I don't know why you get so insecure, I wish you could see what I see when you're looking at the mirror."He whispered."And why won't you believe me when I say that to me you get more beautiful every day."

"Hayley."He then said."I'm the luckiest man in the world, because I have you."

I giggled.

"And you're...limited edition."He continued, as a smile grew on his lips.

* * *

><p><strong>I have a bunch of ideas in my mind right now. So when I write something that I think it's worth enough for you guys to read, I'll immediately post it. :)<strong>

**Random Note About Another Fandom: Search "Here Comes Cupid" on Youtube. Ever After High posted that video on their website accidentally(and then they deleted it), but someone managed to videotape it and posted it on Youtube.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**The best is yet to come.**

**Please Read&Review.**

**Til' the next chapter(probably soon),**

**AntoRodriguez7.**


	42. Fredrick Dust's Journal: Part 2

**Hey guys and ghouls! This is AntoRodriguez7 with a new chapter of "Paralyzed".**

**This one is called "Fredrick Dust's Journal: Part 2".**

**The song I used is called "Almost is Never Enough" by Ariana Grande and Nathan Sykes.**

**Also, Happy RP Anniversary to my best friend here in Fanfiction: Victorious Monster High Winx Lover.**

**Please enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>August 7th of 2042.<strong>

**Listening to: Glad You Came - The Haunted.**

_The sun goes down_

_The stars come out_

_And all that counts_

_Is here and now_

_My universe will never be the same_

_I'm glad you came_

_Well, hello Mr./Ms. Intruder. I dedicate the lyric on the beginning of this entry to you. Thanks for snooping into my privacy._

_Enough with the chit chat._

_Let's get into the real business._

_I'm joining the RAD._

_Since I keep having these messages from this "J" person asking me to join the RADs. I decided that I would join them._

_Also, I asked Hayley if she would marry me...when I eventually ask her._

_Gotcha!_

_I ain't getting married at 17._

_Mom would kill me, if I do it._

_Eh...I have nothing else to say._

_I guess I'll just go back to sleep._

_See ya later, my amigos._

* * *

><p><strong>August 17 of 2042.<strong>

_I used to hate being a Specialist._

_Goodness' sake, I wanted to be a darn scientist._

_Yet, something changed after I went to the Monster High "Friday the 13" dance._

_After I met Hayley Burns and...charmed her.*winks flirtly*_

_I realized that I wanted to do everything to impress her, which resulted into getting an amazing fit body._

_Since that, I started changing my mind._

_Being a Specialist is great._

_There are too many good things about it that I didn't realized because I was too focused on studying 'til I graduated._

_Like hanging out with Travis and Patrick in class._

_Oh and sleeping on rainy days in our dorm room._

_I love being a Specialist. :)_

* * *

><p><strong>September 10th of 2042.<strong>

_I've been dating Hayley Burns for 5 years and everything has been amazing until I forgot about our anniversary, which is in 3 days._

_Well, I didn't actually forgot it...I just haven't planned anything for it._

_And knowing Hayley, she excepts me to plan something amazing for her._

_And isn't she supposed to give me something too?_

_Changing the topic, I've been going to a singing class and..._

_That's it!_

_I'm going to write Hayley a song!_

* * *

><p><strong>September 13 of 2042.<strong>

_So today is the day._

_I'll sing Hayley my song on our anniversary date._

_I wrote an amazing song for her and I just hope she likes it._

_I've been practicing the song for like 2 days and I'm very nervous because I'll be singing in a stage in front of my girlfriend and a bunch of people at Holt's club/restaurant "Hyde"._

_Fun Fact: The restaurant has a little plaque on the front door that says "Around here, however, we don't look backwards for very long. We keep moving forward, opening up new doors and doing new things, because we're curious...and curiosity keeps leading us down new paths. - Walt Disney." which it's my favorite quote from Walt Disney._

_So I told Hayley that I would pick her up at 8pm and it's 7pm...I better get ready._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Freddy P.O.V:<em>**

I placed my journal on drawer in my nightstand, and closed the drawer.

After I took a quick shower, I went to my room to get ready.

I wore a long sleeved gray shirt, a black tie, black jeans and black shoes.

I then grabbed some perfume and sprayed it on my clothes and my neck.

I hummed the song I wrote, as I walked downstairs.

My mom stopped me at the end of the steps.

"Brush your hair."She said, as she handed me a brush.

I, quickly, brushed my hair.

"Don't drink alcohol and drive carefully."My mom reminded me for like the third time.

"Mom, I don't drink alcohol."I reassured her.

Mom just nodded, as she handed me the keys of the car.

I grabbed them and walked out of the house.

When I pulled up in front of Hayley's house, she was already outside of her house waiting for me.

She wore a red dress(and a black belt with a bow) and black high heels. She also had a small sequined purse.

I, gently, honked the horn.

She looked up, from checking her phone, and smiled brightly at me.

She then walked towards my car.

"Hey handsome."She said, when she got in the car.

She then kissed my cheek, leaving a red lipstick stain on it.

"Hey gorgeous."I replied, as I blushed.

I then started driving to "Hyde".

We had lil' chat, as I drove.

"So if we get married."Hayley started.

"Which we are."I interrupted her, as I placed my right hand on top of her left hand.

Hayley blushed.

"As I was saying, if we get married."She continued."Where are going to live? Magix or Salem?"

This quite shocked me, because we are teenagers(I'm 18 and she's 17-almost-18) and she's already thinking in our future.

"I have no problems with moving here in Salem."I finally replied to her question."But I want to be in the same page as my future wife. So I'll let you choose."

Hayley smiled.

"Alright."She nodded.

_**-Later...-**_

"So...I have a surprise for you."Hayley said, as she took a sip of her lemonade.

"I have a surprise for you too."I smiled.

Hayley smiled back.

Holt then came and placed two red velvet cupcakes on the table.

"Cupcakes?"Hayley asked, confused."Since when does this place sell cupcakes."

"Got a partnership with a cupcake store."Holt replied."They brought like 4 boxes of those things in the morning. You guys are officially my lab rats."

"Gosh, I don't know if I'm honored or pleased of being your lab rat."I, sarcastically, said.

"Keep this guy, Hayley."Holt laughed."He's the bomb!"

A waitress then came and handed Holt a microphone.

"I'll be back in a minute, youngsters."Holt then said, as he walked to the stage.

He got on the stage, and turned the microphone on.

"Good night, ghouls and mansters."He smiled."We have an special guest tonight...my cousin Hayley Burns, who's going to sing something."

"Surprise."Hayley blushed, as she got up.

She then went and got on the stage, which had a white piano.

She then went towards the piano and started playing a song.

_"I'd like to say we gave it a try_

_I'd like to blame it all on life_

_Maybe we just weren't right, but that's a lie, that's a lie._"She sang.

I got up, as she kept playing the song, and sang a line from my song:

"_And we can deny it as much as we want_

_But in time our feelings will show._"

"_'Cause sooner or later_

_We'll wonder why we gave up_

_The truth is everyone knows_

_Almost, almost is never enough_

_So close to being in love_

_If I would have known that you wanted me_

_The way I wanted you._"She continued, as she looked at me.

"_Then maybe we wouldn't be two worlds apart_

_But right here in each others arms._"I continued, as I got on the stage.

"_Here we almost, we almost knew what love was_

_But almost is never enough._"She sang a line from her song.

"_If I could change the world overnight_

_There'd be no such thing as goodbye_

_You'll be standing right where you were_

_And we'd get the chance we deserve_

_Try to deny it as much as you want_

_But in time our feelings will show._"I sang.

But this time, a burst of energy went through my throat and the song came out in a powerful voice.

It sounded like the warm feeling you get when you're doing something that you love.

"_'Cause sooner or later_

_We'll wonder why we gave up_

_The truth is everyone knows_

_Almost, almost is never enough (is never enough, babe)_

_We were so close to being in love (so close)_

_If I would have known that you wanted me the way I wanted you, babe._"Hayley sang, as I sat next to her on the piano.

"_Then maybe we wouldn't be two worlds apart_

_But right here in each others arms_

_Here we almost, we almost knew what love was_

_But almost is never enough._"I sang, as I stared in her eyes.

Everyone started clapping.

"Happy anniversary."Hayley and I said at the same time.

I then kissed her.

* * *

><p><strong>September 13 of 2042.<strong>

_My song was incomplete, and so was Hayley's._

_But when we sang our songs together...man, I swear there were fireworks._

_Both songs fitted like puzzle pieces._

_We decided to name the song "Almost is never enough", just because._

_As for me and Hayley...the end is just the beginning, and believe me...we're just getting started. She and I have this undying love than not even black magic could break._

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys liked this chapter.<strong>

**Please Read & Review.**

**'Til the next chapter,**

**AntoRodriguez7.**


	43. Hayley Burns' Diary: Part 2

**Hey guys and ghouls!**

**It's AntoRodriguez7 with "Hayley Burns Diary: Part 2".**

**Please enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>August 04 of 2043.<strong>

_My boyfriend is the sweetest guy on earth and the whole magic dimension._

_I wasn't feeling alright today...like seriously, I had been throwing up the whole day._

_He called me(because he thought he had left his sunglasses at my house) and I told him that I wasn't feeling ok but that I would see if I could find his sunglasses...and he just hang up on me._

_A few hours later, my doorbell rings and I open the door(since Zachary and Shane are at the casketball court and Daddy is at Abbey's house)._

_Fred is just standing there, with a box of red velvet cupcakes._

_He then casually says:_

_"I came out of the gym early, so I guess I could spend the rest of the evening with my gorgeous girlfriend."_

_Fun Fact about me and Fred: Red Velvet cupcakes are kind of special for us. We don't eat them unless we are hanging out with each other._

* * *

><p><strong>August 14 of 2043.<strong>

_I'd like to start this entry with this:_

_My ghouls and I share an apartment._

_And we kinda made an agreement that each weekend, we would leave the apartment to visit our parents._

_That kinda explain why in my last entry, I was in my dad's house...which I didn't really specify it._

_I'm getting off topic._

_I share my room with Ruby, and as much as I love my best friend...I need to get my own apartment._

_Believe me, I love my ghouls...but Fred and I need our own space._

_I told the ghouls last night._

_They didn't took it too well._

_They said that I'm kinda drifting away from the group._

_I told them that I would spend more time with them, but I just have been a lil' busy planning my wedding(which is next year)._

_I know Fred said that he would ask me eventually. But I just know that he is going to ask me next year._

_Ruby is telling me to go to bed...so bye._

* * *

><p><strong>August 18 of 2043.<strong>

_I love hanging out with Fred and the Winx Girls at Magix(because these girls are amazing), but today when the Trixz appeared. They were just plain mean._

_I was getting ready to help them, when Amore told me:_

_"Back off, darling. We don't want you to break a nail."_

_And Fredrick didn't even told her anything!_

_I'm so mad at them right now._

_Just because I'm a monster from Earth doesn't mean I don't have feelings._

* * *

><p><strong>August 26 of 2043.<strong>

_I woke up today and found a note stuck to my phone._

_It said this:_

_"I could write a song on my new piano._

_I could sing about how love is a losing battle._

_And I could sing about cupid and a shooting arrow,_

_In the end, you found out that my heart was better.~ FD"_

_I'm still mad at him, but I really like this game Fred and I have._

_Ever since we sung "Almost Is Never Enough", we have a little game in which we send each other lyrics of our songs and we have to finish it._

_I was about to get out of my bed, when I found Fred sleeping on the floor._

_I grinned evilly, as I leaned and yelled on his ear the lyric that I had just made up:_

_"But I rather make a song they can play on the radio_

_That it makes you wanna dance_

_Don't it make you wanna dance_

_But I rather make a song they can play on the radio_

_Makes you wanna grab your lover's hand."_

_He screamed, as he woke up._

_It was hilarious._

_He then grinned and continued the song:_

_"So hold up and_

_Take it through the night_

_And you should follow through_

_To make it alright_

_Now grab each others' hands, get 'em all_

_I want to see you rock to the piano, the piano."_

_I continued with:_

_"I rather tell you about how I'm feeling, boy_

_And how although it face my way_

_If I got my piano, then I'm gonna be okay."_

_I then kissed him._

_How can I be mad at this cutie and his heartwarming love songs?_

_We named the song Piano, because we mention the word "piano" like a bunch of times._

* * *

><p><strong>September 02 of 2043.<strong>

_Today is Fred's 19th birthday._

_I can't believe my boyfriend is already 19 years old._

_We decided to celebrate it his way._

_So we are in Disney World right now...yay!_

_We also decided to stay here until my birthday(which is September 19th)._

_His mom got us a nice Grand villa at one of the Disney Resorts(Boardwalk Villas). We have been here for almost a week._

_We invited some of our friends, since the villa has a few extra rooms.(I invited: Ruby, Klaus, Bella and my brother Shane. And he invited: Lockette, Rose, Sasha, Brenda, Amore and his cousin Amanda. He wanted to invite Patrick and Travis, but the boys are on a trip to Australia because Travis' mom is sick)_

_Fred and I usually go and take a quiet walk at night to have some time alone._

_The cast members even let us use the pool at night._

_I have a perfect day planned for my boyfriend._

_The first thing on the list is breakfast, which is what we are doing right now_.

* * *

><p><strong>Hayley P.O.V:<strong>

"Can't we stay at the Villa and order room service?"Bella complained.

Fred just rolled his eyes.

"No."I said, as I kissed my boyfriend's cheek.

As soon as we arrived to the restaurant, the waiter waved.

"Table for...?"He asked.

"9."I said.

"10."Amore corrected.

"Who invited you?"I mumbled.

Ruby giggled.

"So, 9 or 10?"The waiter asked.

"10."Fred replied, as he glared at Amore.

"The table at the end of the room, the one next to the giant glass panel."The waiter said.

As soon as the waiter finished talking, Amanda ran towards the table.

Freddy just face-palmed himself.

I sighed.

My brother then tugged at my shirt.

"Is Dust alright?"He asked, as we all walked to the table.

"I think."I replied.

My brother sat next to me, as I sat next to Freddy.

I then grabbed my boyfriend's hand and gently squeezed it.

He just shrugged.

After breakfast, we went to the park.

The girl selling the tickets looked at us, weirdly.

"Um...hi."I waved.

"Hello."The girl waved.

I took out my note book from my floral print navy blue backpack.

I then took out a paper.

"I booked 10 tickets to Magic Kingdom."I said, as I handed the paper to the girl.

"And it's also my boyfriend's birthday."I smiled, as I hugged Fred.

The girl opened a small drawer and took out a pin.

"Happy birthday, darling."She said, as she handed Fred the pin.

Fred took it and placed it on his shirt.

"Birthday swag."He joked.

The girl handed me the tickets.

I laughed.

"Yours has Mickey."I said, as I gave Fred a ticket."Mine has Minnie."

"And us?"Our friends said.

I gave everyone their respective ticket, and we headed to the monorail station.

"I'm totally excited."I heard Fred say to Klaus.

Goth, I'm so glad he's happy.

After the monorail ride, we arrived at Main Street USA.

We all entered in a candy shop.

Fred and I saw the giant M&M's display.

"I want M&M's."We said, at the same time.

We grabbed a small bag and put some red and green peanut M&M's in it.

Shane got closer to us and hugged me.

"Do you want something?"I asked him.

Since my brother is just 12 and most likely to spend all his money on random stuff, my dad gave me $800 to buy Shane whatever he wants.

"I want ice cream."Shane replied.

But before I could reply, Fred smiled and said:

"I'll buy it for ya'."

"Thanks, bro."Shane smiled back, as he grabbed Freddy's hand and dragged him to the ice cream freezer.

I giggled and walked towards them, still holding the M&M's bag.

"Babe, give me that."Freddy said, as he grabbed the bag."I'll pay for it."

I wanted to say "No, thank you. I'll pay for it, since it's your birthday." but he would just refuse. He's such a gentleman.

He then placed the bag on the counter, next to Shane's Donald Duck shaped ice cream.

"After this..."I started.

"Tomorrowland."He replied, as he paid for the stuff."Or better said Todayland...since we already have most of the things that Tomorrowland has."

Ruby then held up her phone.

"Insta-time!"She said.

As if on cue, we all took out our iPhones.

I used the front camera of my phone to take selfie of me and Fred.

I made a kissy face, while he just stuck out his tounge.

Fred then took a photo of himself, Shane and I with his phone.

Ruby then took a photo of her, Klaus, Bella and Fred doing weird faces.

We then walked out of the candy shop.

After walking for a few minutes, we arrived to Tomorrowland.

"Laugh Floor, please."Bella begged.

"I was going to say Stitch's Great Escape...but Hayley is afraid of it."Ruby teased.

"I'm not afraid."I snapped."I feel a little claustrophobic with the shoulder restraints."

"But I'll be on by your side."Fred reassured me.

"The Laugh Floor is better."I insisted.

Freddy shrugged.

"Fine, The Laugh Floor it is."He said.

**-A few minutes later...-**

We all stood in the hallway outside the theatre.

I leaned against the wall, and sighed.

This day was going up and down for me.

But atleast Fred is happy, and that's what matters.

The theatre doors opened and we were rushed in by the cast members.

I sat next to Fred, who was already sitting on the "weird-looking-bench".

I felt a strange feeling rush through my body.

Goth, I forgot to take my pills in the morning.

Thank goth, I have them in my backpack.

I, gently, tugged at Fred's arm.

"Babe, you don't happen to have a bottle of water?"I asked, as I felt like I wanted to cry.

I held back some tears.

"You ok?"He asked me, worried.

"I...I forgot to take my pills."I replied.

Fred, simply, wrapped his left arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer.

He then took a bottle of water out of his backpack.

I slid my hand on the front pocket of my backpack and pulled out my pills.

"Thanks babe."I said, as I grabbed 3 pills with different sizes and colors.

I drunk the pills with the water, and laid my head on my boyfriend's shoulder.

"After this...I wanna go to the Buzz Lightyear thingy."I heard him say.

I just nodded.

When the show ended, we headed straight to Buzz Lightyear's Space Ranger Spin.

Fred and I sat on an the spinning cart together and started to shoot at random stuff.

"I bet I can I beat ya'."I said to him, as I shoot a green little alien.

"You want to beat Master Lord of the Video Games?"Fred joked."Let's see what you got, Burns!"

The car spinned around and there were a bunch of target things on Fred's side...but on my side there was Zurg!

I started to shoot at him.

The ride then ended.

I saw Fred eying at my score.

"Like what you see?"I said.

"8900...I'm impressed, Burns."Freddy smiled.

"And you?"I asked.

"8600."He replied.

**-A few hours later...-**

We had already rode all of the rides, but there was just one that we had missed.

Right now, we're in Liberty Square standing in front of The Haunted Mansion.

The dutch-gothic mansion had always caught my attention.

The graveyard outside the mansion was my favorite part.

I always found graveyard quite interesting. There was something just odd about them that made me love them.

Believe me, I wouldn't want to visit a graveyard daily. That would be creepy.

But once in a while, I go to the graveyard in Salem and take a walk.

Yet, some ghosts like to come out of their coffins and have a lil' chat.

Before you guys misunderstand me, I do not talk with dead people. I ain't a medium. But when you are a monster, ghosts decide to talk with you because you won't get scared.

I'm getting off topic.

Anyways, the graveyard at The Haunted Mansion is just gorgeous.

I love reading the epitaphs on the tombstones.

"Cousin Huet, we know you didn't do it."I read one of the tombstones and giggled.

Fred, who was standing next to me, pointed at a tombstone.

"Dear sweet Leota, loved by all. But now remains in a ball."He read.

I turned around and saw a giant fenced tombstone. Master Gracey's tombstone.

"Master Gracey, laid to rest. No more mourning at his request."I read.

I saw something strange.

The cast members hadn't placed the rose on his tombstone.

"Um...miss."I said to the nearest cast member.

"Yes?"The woman asked, with a fake german accent.

"The Master does not have his rose on his tombstone."I said, mocking a british accent.

"I'll go get one from the garden."The cast member said, breaking out of character.

I didn't actually mind.

I just wanted the Master to be happy and have his rose.

Some of guys might be thinking "Hayley, drop it off. It's just a rose.".

I have a reason for being really annoying with this "rose" thingy.

This ride was based on a Haunted Mansion back at Salem. And when I said "based", I mean everything(people that used to live there, backstories, home décor, etc).

And there was Master Gracey, who's only request was that when he died, the maids would put a rose on his tombstone every single day.

And I know this because...? I have been there. My dad's is friends with these ghosts and Master Gracey usually invites us for dinner.

The cast member came back with a perfect red rose.

"Would you mind I placed it on the tombstone?"I asked her.

The cast member just shrugged and gave the rose.

I, simply, smiled.

Freddy, who was looking at me from our spot at the line, took out his iPhone and snapped a pic of me and the darn rose.

I gently placed it on the tombstone.

I heard another "click" and giggled.

"Stop taking photos of me and tombstones."I said to Fred.

He just shrugged.

"You look gorgeous."He replied, with a small smile.

He then hummed "Piano".

I rolled my eyes playfully, as I went back to the line.

The doors then opened.

"Yay!"Fred and I said, as we ran in.

Since there wasn't too much people, we were rushed to the stretching room.

"Welcome foolish mortals to The Haunted Mansion."The ghost host said.

I stood there, calmly, as the room started to stretch.

I actually didn't pay attention to what he was saying.

I was just staring at Lilly's portrait(the tightrope girl).

Her eyes seemed to be focused on me.

The lights then went off.

I heard someone scream, probably one of the cast member trying to scare us.

Then we heard the crow and the bones shattering.

The lights then went back on.

A door opened and we all ran to the loading station.

The cast members rushed me an Freddy into a Doom Buggy.

I stared at Fred, and he stared back at me.

We grinned.

"Grim Grinning Ghosts..."I started to sing, as he and I high-fived.

"Come out to socialize."He finished.

**-A few minutes later...-**

We were leaving the séance room.

I looked towards Fred, he seemed to be enjoying the ride.

I smiled.

That was the main target of this day: Fred enjoying his 19th birthday.

Goth, and there's still more to come.

We were now in the ballroom.

"Hey look!"I saying pointing at the redhead ghost that had a birthday cake in front of her."It's her birthday too."

Fred laughed.

I heard someone say from a few Doom Buggies behind us: "Look, they planned a birthday party for Fred!"

It was probably Bella...or Brenda.

We then went to the attic.

The attic was the most scariest part of the ride, well...for me.

It reminded me of when I met Constance, I'll tell that story later because it's kinda long.

I heard Emily's heartbeat, I winced when I remembered how the poor young bride died.

The five portraits of the men, whose heads disappeared.

And then there was Constance, the most egocentric woman of the universe.

She's a gold digger.

"For better and for...worse."Constance said and chuckled."In sickness and in...wealth."

Every time she chanted her wedding vows, she would chuckle and a hatchet would appear on her hands.

We finally left the attic and went to the graveyard.

Freddy and I looked at each other and grinned.

We passed the band, that was playing a jazzy version of Grim Grinning Ghosts.

We were approaching the singing bust, when we started singing:

"When the crypt doors creak and the tombstones quake."I sung.

"Spooks come out for a swinging wake."Freddy sang along.

"Happy haunts materialize

And begin to vocalize

Grim grinning ghosts come out to socialize."We sang.

"Now don't close your eyes

And don't try to hide

Or a silly spook may sit by your side

Shrouded in a daft disguise."I sang.

"They pretend to terrorize

Grim grinning ghosts come out to socialize."Freddy sang.

"As the moon climbs high o'er dead oak tree."I sang.

"Spooks arrive for the midnight spree."Freddy sang.

"Creepy creeps with eerie eyes

Start to shriek and harmonize

Grim grinning ghosts come out to socialize."We sang.

We then heard our friends singing along:

"When you hear the knell of a requiem bell

Weird glows gleam where spirits dwell."

"Restless bones etherealize

Rise as spooks of ev'ry size

Grim grinning ghosts come out to socialize

Grim grinning ghosts come out

Grim grinning ghosts come out

To socialize."We all sang.

"Ah! There you are!"The ghost host said."Just a little matter I forgot to tell you. Beware of hitchhiking ghosts. They have selected you to fill our quota and they'll follow you home."

He then laughed evilly.

We saw the hitchhiking ghost staring at us and waving.

And then went to the mirrors.

Fred and I saw Ezra(the skeleton guy) sitting with us and changing our heads.

I laughed.

"Goth, we look so weird."I said.

Freddy huffed, playfully.

"I don't know about ya'."He said, mocking a girl's voice."But I think I'm the prettiest girl on earth."

We then got to the exit of the ride.

We got off the Doom Buggies and waited for all of our friends.

When all of our friends stood in front of us, I started to count them.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8."I nodded."Yup, everyone's here."

We then went throught the little hallway that lead to the exit.

There was music in the background so I decided to sing along:

"If you would like to join our jamboree,

There's a simple rule that's compulsory,

Mortals pay a token fee.

Rest in Peace,

The haunting's free.

So hurry back we would like your company."

After that we went to look at the fireworks in Cinderella's castle.

A show was playing in the stage.

**Freddy P.O.V:**

Everything was going well, until I turned around and didn't see Hayley.

I saw all of our friends, but not her.

Everyone gasped.

I, slowly, turned around and saw Hayley standing on the stage.

Hayley grabbed a microphone from a cast member that was dresed up as Snow White.

Fog spread all over the stage, and Holt appeared.

Music then started playing.

_"(If you wanna party, if you, if you wanna party)_

_Then put your hands up (put your hands up)_

_(If you wanna party, if you, if you wanna party)_

_Then put your hands up (put your hands up)."Holt sang._

_"You got it - you got, babe_

_You got it - you got, babe_

_You got it - you got, babe_

_You got it - you got, babe."_Hayley sang.

_"This one for my number one girl who got the top spot title_

_Spent a hour in the bathroom, walked out looking like a model_

_God! Doin' what you do got me right there with Apollo_

_On the moon, who needs genies in a bottle girl_

_If they already got you?"_Holt sang.

_"Boy, you make me feel lucky_

_Finally the stars align_

_Never has it been so easy_

_To be in love and give you this heart of mine."Hayley sang_

_"You know what I mean? I know what you like_

_Put it all together, baby, we could be alright_

_How can this be wrong when it feels so right?_

_Yeah, I really love you, I really love you_

_And I'll never let you go..._

_You should know I'm never gonna change_

_I'm always gonna stay_

_You come for me right there (right there)_

_Right there (right there)_

_'Cause you listen, and you care_

_You're so different, no one compares_

_And if you'll never change, I'm gonna stay right there_

_I'll always be right there..."_She continued.

_"And I can't put a price, just thinkin'_

_About you boy, you're on my mind_

_Sometimes I catch myself daydreamin'_

_Lost in your eyes, and I lose all track of time."_Hayley sung, as she danced around the stage.

_"You know what I mean? I know what you like_

_Put it all together, baby, we could be alright_

_How can this be wrong when it feels so right?_

_Yeah, I really love you, I really love you_

_And I'll never let you go..._

_You should know I'm never gonna change_

_I'm always gonna stay_

_You come for me right there (right there)_

_Right there (right there)_

_'Cause you listen, and you care_

_You're so different, no one compares_

_And if you'll never change, I'm gonna stay right there_

_I'll always be right there..."_She sung and stepped away so Holt could continue.

_"Now if all fell through_

_Would you catch me before the pavement?_

_If my Benz turned back to Public Transportation_

_Would you still be at home for me with the candles waiting?_

_And get my mind back adjacent to the place of a young visionary_

_A player too, you know I have some girls missionary_

_My black book, and numbers thicker than a dictionary_

_And Bible, I've got to recycle, I love and I like you_

_Five course meals even though you don't mind a drive-thru_

_That's why I got you."_Holt sang.

My friends and I were already dancing to the catchy tune.

_"You know what I mean? I know what you like_

_Put it all together, baby, we could be alright_

_How can this be wrong when it feels so right?_

_Yeah, I really love you, I really love you_

_And I'll never let you go..._

_You should know I'm never gonna change_

_I'm always gonna stay_

_You come for me right there (right there)_

_Right there (right there)_

_'Cause you listen, and you care_

_You're so different, no one compares_

_And if you'll never change, I'm gonna stay right there_

_I'll always be right there..."_Hayley sang.

_"(If you wanna party, if you, if you wanna party)_

_You got it, I'll be right there (oh, yeah)_

_I'll always be right there_

_You got it - you got, babe_

_You got it - you got, babe."_She and Holt sang.

Everyone in the park clapped and cheered.

I even heard some people saying "Encore".

"That song was dedicated to my boyfriend, because today is his 19th birthday and I just wanted him to know that I'll always be right there for him."Hayley said."I love you, babe."

She then handed the microphone back to Snow White and got off the stage.

"That was amazing!"I cried, as I ran towards her.

"And there's still more."Hayley smiled.

"Seriously?! More?!"I cried, excitedly.

None, not even my parents, had ever planned a day with many crazy surprises.

I might be from the Magic Dimension, but Earth is like my second home.

**Hayley P.O.V:**

After my performance, we(including Holt) went to the hotel.

Fred looked confused, since he thought I had another surprise.

I do have another surprise, but it's here at the hotel.

We led him to the pool area, where a party was waiting for him.

"No way."I heard him say.

I smiled.

**-Later...-**

We were back at the Grand Villa.

Fred and I were in the master bedroom, talking.

"Hayley, thanks for the best birthday ever."Freddy said."A crazy up and down day at Disney World, your performance with Holt and the party at the pool area. It was all perfect."

"I just wanted you to have an unforgettable birthday."I smiled, as I laid my head on his chest.

I looked up and kissed his chin.

"I love you, Dust."I said.

"I love you too, Burns."He replied, before he kissed me on the lips.

* * *

><p><strong>September 3rd of 2043.<strong>

_People say that "love" is a hard word to say to someone you truly love. Well, that's a lie._

_There's not a single day I don't tell Fredrick that I love him._

_And if I haven't seen him all day, I text it to him, so he knows that I'll always be right there...for better and for worse._

_He supports me in every random adventure I want to do, and I support him in every decision he makes._

_And the most important thing:_

_I love him, like a mad hatter loves tea._

* * *

><p><strong>I'm really proud of this chapter, because it has 4,000+ words!<strong>

**Please read & review.**

**Til' the next chapter,**

**AntoRodriguez7.**


End file.
